El Dragón Emperador Del Escudo
by Zasetsu04
Summary: - Yo solo queria descansar... Poder reunirme con mi seres más amados... Mi familia... Mis amigos... Mis amores... Pero, el destino tenia algo preparado para mi...- / -Fufufu... Aun no es el momento, querido Chichiryūtei... Aun no... - / - Me levantare nuevamente y no dejare que la destrucción... Que el apocalipsis vuelva... Yo soy el Heroe Del Escudo... Yo soy el Sekiryuutei... -
1. El capricho de una Diosa

_**No poseo Highschool DxD o Tate No Yuusha No Nariagari.**_

_**ARCO I: El renacer de un Dragón**_

_**Capítulo 1: El capricho de una Diosa**_

**POV 3° PERSONA**

\- **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRR! – **Fue el rugido de un enorme ser que parecía estar compuesto por varias razas, tiene 7 cabezas con 10 cuernos, 7 colas largas y gruesas, cada una de diferente forma, 4 brazos y un par de piernas, su torso se podría apreciar como el de un primate inclinado hacia delante y todo estaba cubierto por un grueso pelaje negro junto a escamas de un dragón. Este ser es el llamado Trihexa o 666, conocido mejor como **La Bestia del Apocalipsis**, quien causo un enorme caos y destrucción en todo el planeta. Sin embargo, en ese instante el ser legendario rugía e imponía su gran aura frente a una persona varios metros frente a él.

-…- Más que persona, era un ser con una armadura impotente color carmesí con varias joyas verdes y dos grandes alas de dragón, además que sostenía una espada europea con empuñadura dorada y soltaba una gran aura, la espada sagrada Ascalon. Este ser es **El Dragon Emperador Rojo**, titulo otorgado quienes poseen la Longinus **Boosted Gear** \- Parece que nunca se rendirá…- Dijo mientras retiraba su casco revelando un cabello castaño, ojos color marrones. Pero, lo más destacable era que mostraba una expresión como serenidad y tristeza profunda.

\- {Si queremos acabar con él, tienes que usar todo, compañero}- Quien dijo eso fue Ddraig, el Welsh Dragon, que residía su alma en la **Boosted Gear**\- {Pero, sabes cuál es el precio…}- Esas palabras sonaban preocupadas, pero solo hicieron que el castaño sonriera.

\- No importa ese precio Ddraig… Si ya no tengo nada que perder… - Y eso era cierto, el portador de la Longinus era Issei Hyodou más conocido como el **Oppai Dragon**. La historia a como ocurrió este encuentro se retoma ya hace unos dos años. Cuando el joven Issei cursaba su segundo año de preparatoria en la Academia Kuoh, donde él era un simple humano, pervertido, pero también amable, valiente y decidido en sus objetivos. Su vida cambio cuando fue asesinado por un ángel caído que se hizo pasar como su novia, pero fue resucitado como sirviente de Rias Gremory, un demonio de clase de alta, la cual se convertiría en la persona más importante en la vida del castaño. Un sinfín de aventuras que vivió el castaño desde que se reencarnó como un demonio. Lucho contra el ángel caído que lo mato y salvo a una monja llamada Asia Argento. Lucho para salvar a Rias de un matrimonio forzado con **Raiser Phoenix**. Evitar una segunda gran guerra quien iba a ser causada por un cadre ángel caído llamado **Kokabiel.** Punto clave en el tratado de paz de las tres facciones, luchando contra su rival destinado **El Dragon Emperador Blanco**. Lograr enfrentarse al dios del engaño **Loki** para evitar el tan llamado Ragnarok de la mitología nórdica. Luchar mano a mano con el que se consideró el joven demonio más fuerte portando la Longinus **Regulus Nemea**. Pero lo más destacable sería el enfrentamiento contra las fuerzas terroristas que azotaban al mundo **La** **Khaos Brigade **compuesta por tres facciones: **Facción de los Antiguos Satanes, Facción de los Héroes y Qlippoth**. La última mencionada es la responsable de la liberación del ser legendario 666 por el deseo maligno de **Rizevim Livan Lucifer**. Con el esfuerzo combinado de las tres facciones y algunas mitologías logrando derrotar a Rizevim y sellar por completo al Trihexa, así el planeta pudo tener su tiempo de paz y tranquilidad. Hyodou Issei vivió tranquilo y cumpliendo su trabajo como demonio, llegando a completar sin saberlo su más grande sueño: Tener un Harem. Como chica principal **Rias Gremory**. **Akeno Himejima**, un hibrido humano/ángel caído que se reencarnó en demonio y mano derecha de Rias. **Koneko Toujou**, su verdadero nombre es Shirone y es una nekotama reencarnada en demonio. **Asia Argento**, una humana conocida como la Doncella Santa y también reencarnada en demonio. **Xenovia Quarta**, exorcista quien después de enterarse de la muerte del **Dios Bíblico** decido ser reencarnada en demonio. **Irina Shidou**, exorcista quien se reencarnó en un ángel. **Rossweisse**, valkiria quien servía al Dios **Odín**, también reencarnada en demonio, **Kuroka Hellcat**, hermana mayor de Koneko y también nekotama, aunque ya se había reencarnado como demonio y **Ravel Phoenix**, hermana menor de Raiser Phoenix y demonio de sangre pura. Sin embargo, Issei sufrió un trauma con su primera novia asesina que le impidió confesar su amor por Rias, pero luego fue resuelto por las demás chicas y logró comprometerse. Así paso el tiempo, problemas seguían surgiendo, pero para Issei y sus amigos siempre pudieron superarlo. Iba a llegar el momento en que Issei lograba convertirse en un demonio de clase alta y se organizaría un evento especial en donde todas las facciones y mitologías puedan participar… Pero… El fin se acercó. El sellado de **La Bestia Del Apocalipsis **que fue gracias al sacrificio de los líderes de las facciones y algunos dioses de las mitologías para un enfrentamiento eterno dentro de una dimensión se había roto. El ser legendario había logrado acabar con todos sus oponentes y arraso con todo el mundo nuevamente. El equipo **DxD **conformado por la nobleza de Rias Gremory. El equipo de Vali Lucifer, El Dragon Emperador Blanco. El gran sabio, Sun Wukong. El exorcista más fuerte y ángel reencarnado, Dulio Gesualdo. La nobleza de Sona Sitri. La nobleza de Sairaorg Bael. La nobleza de Seekvaira Agares. El equipo de Slash Dog. El ángel reencarnado al mando de uno de los serafines, Griselda Quarta. Y Yu-Long uno de los reyes dragones. Este equipo formando para combatir las fuerzas de Qlippoth actuó de forma inmediata para combatir a la gran bestia. Y esta lucha duro demasiado tiempo en la cual las fuerzas de DxD perdían poco a poco. El poder de la bestia era demasiado grande y así fue como empezaba a cobrar sus víctimas. La destrucción completa algunos panteones, la mitad del Inframundo y el primer, segundo, tercero y cuarto cielo y una gran parte del continente Americano y Asiático, principalmente Japón. Sin embargo, esto fue el comienzo de la dolor y tormento de Issei Hyodou. La muerte de los miembros de DxD: el primero fue Dulio y Griselda quienes murieron para salvar algunos niños demonios y humanos refugiados en un refugio del Vaticano. El segundo fue Sun Wukong junto a Yu-Long quienes evitaron la destrucción del quinto cielo y que el Trihexa siga su paso de destrucción hacia el sistema del Dios Bíblico. La nobleza de Seekvaira y Sairaorg quienes acompañaron a sus líderes para salvar las ultimas casas demoniacas y evitar que el inframundo siga desapareciendo. La nobleza de Sona Sitri usando un poder combinado para transportar el ataque de la bestia dirigida a Japón a una zona desértica. El dolor y sufrimiento era demasiado para los que quedaban del equipo DxD, pero aún no podían rendirse, no podían dejar que el mundo siga siendo destruido. Issei siempre se consideraba el as para combatir a la gran bestia y la mayoría de veces siempre lograr ganar tiempo suficiente para salvar muchas vidas. Pero, llego el día que él nunca quiso que pasará. La muerte de Kuroka Hellcat, ella había usado lo último que le quedaba de poder para salvar a su hermana quien quedó atrapada en uno de los ataques destructivos de una de las cabezas del Trihexa. Sin embargo, Kuroka no pudo escapar a tiempo muriendo en ese momento. Un golpe duro para el equipo DxD y más para Issei quien era una de las mujeres quien amaba. Y ese fue el comienzo doloroso para el Dragon Emperador Rojo. Cada chica moría a manos de la bestia y el castaño no podía hacer nada y solo sentirse frustrado por cada mujer que veía morir ante sus ojos, incluso sintió frustración tras la muerte de sus dos mejores amigos, Gasper Vladi y Kiba Yuto. Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo hasta el final fue su amada y principal mujer Rias Gremory. Ella era el pilar emocional de Issei, a pesar de que ella también sufría por la muerte de sus "hermanas", no podía dejarse derrumbar por su amado. Así, la lucha siguió prologándose aún más, adicionando más muertes y el duro golpe que se recibió fue la muerte de todo el equipo de Vali incluido él. Issei presencio frente a sus ojos como su rival moría siendo devorado por la bestia, pero en su recuerdo siempre mantenía la frase dicha por el Dragon Emperador Blanco.

"_Hazte más fuerte, Hyodou Issei"_

Esa frase que recibió Issei cuando uso el poder prohibido de la Boosted Gear, la misma frase que Issei uso para motivarse y lograr alcanzar el poder de su rival. Así, tras la caída del equipo de Vali, los únicos en pie que quedaban era Hyodou Issei y Rias Gremory, además de las fuerzas restantes de las tres facciones y algunos panteones quienes brindaban apoyo y refugio para los civiles ya sean seres sobrenaturales o no. Y paso aún más tiempo, donde la destrucción seguía y las muertes de varios seres se pronunciaban a un más. Issei trataba como sea de salvar a cuantos seres, sobrenaturales o no, podía. Pero, cada día costaba más y más y finalmente llegó.

"_RIAAAAAAAAAS"_

La muerte de Rias Gremory y la superación de los poderes de Issei. Ese día Issei Hyodou ya no le importaba nada, su poder se desato a un nivel que lograba alcanzar a Trihexa y poco a poco lo superaba. Y comenzó la lucha entre ambos durando varios días sin descanso. Cualquier hubiera perdido la cordura tras ver tantas muertes y ver tanta destrucción como lo presencio el castaño, pero extrañamente Issei no entro a la locura, es más mantenía su aptitud positiva para todos los que quedaban y lo ayudaba, era como si el desate de su poder lo hizo centrarse más en la salvación en vez de la venganza. Issei Hyodou, el ultimo pilar del mundo frente al Apocalipsis. Así llegando a donde estamos actualmente, donde ambos se miraban para ver quien hacia el primer movimiento.

\- {¿Estas listo, compañero?}- Las palabras de Ddraig hicieron una sonrisa triste al castaño y luego mostro serenidad.

\- Cuando quieras, Ddraig – Equipando su casco nuevamente, y Ascalon guardándose en el interior de su Boosted Gear, el aura del castaño empezó a crecer.

_**El Dragón Rojo Carmesí que mora dentro de mí, despierta de tu dominio**_

-** ¡ROOOOOOOARRRR! - **El 666 se percató de que su oponente iba a empezar a atacar y también empezó a crecer su aura.

_**El Dragón Celestial Carmesí que poseo dentro de mí, me levanto para convertirme en un Rey y rugir**_

_**El dios negro-azabache del infinito**_

Una energía negruzca se acumulaba en las 7 cabezas del Trihexa y una energía color verde empezaba a surgir de la joya incrustada en el centro de pecho de la armadura de Issei.

_**El glorioso Dios de los sueños**_

_**Vigilar la existencia (falsa) prohibida en que nos convertiremos que trasciende los límites.**_

Una enorme explosión de energía fue lanzada por el Trihexa hacia Issei quien también generaba una gran aura de energía.

_**¡Bailarás como resplandor dentro de nuestro infierno!**_

_**¡LONGINUS SMASHER!**_

Era todo o nada, Issei había usado su último recurso en tan solo un ataque y lanzo una gran ráfaga de energía verdosa tan gigantesca como el ataque del Trihexa. La colisión de ataques era tan potente que el suelo de donde se encontraban empezaba a abrirse y grandes truenos eran generados en el cielo.

\- ¡Ddraig, no es suficiente! ¡Trihexa quiere acabar todo de una vez! - Gritaba Issei mientras expulsaba más energía sabiendo que el ser legendario se había cansado de jugar e iba a destruir por completo todo.

\- {¡Compañero, es todo el poder que puedes dar! ¡Si accedes a más, ya no quedaría nada de ti!} –

\- ¡Entonces, toma toda esencia vital de mí! ¡No puedo dejar que él siga destruyendo y matando más! ¡NO CAERE HASTA VER MORIR A ESA COSA! – Con su grito de gran voluntad su ataque creció aún más y empezaba a ganar terreno de la colisión.

\- {Compañero…} – El dragón se mostraba un poco triste.

\- No puedo caer, Ddraig…- Dijo Issei mientras se mostraba que su casco desaparecía y se podía ver rastros de sangre en la comisura de sus labios- Sus sacrificios no serán en vano… -

\- {Entonces… ¡Vamos, Issei Hyodou!}- Con el grito de Ddraig, el aura del castaño creció de una forma abismal.

\- Gracias… - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y luego cambio a una expresión seria- ¡VAMOS! –

Con su grito, su ataque logro superar con fuerza el poder del Trihexa, quien sin poder reaccionar a tiempo fue comido por el gran ataque de Issei.

-** ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRR! –** La bestia rugía de dolor sintiendo que el poder de Issei poco a poco lo evaporaba y se volvía cenizas.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

El ataque ocasiono una gran explosión y un gran resplandor que cubrió totalmente el área casi del tamaño de una ciudad. En varios lugares del mundo, todos sintieron como un gran poder se manifestaba y una luz brillante se iluminaba en cada lugar dándose cuenta que la energía maligna del Trihexa empezaba a desaparecer. Las fuerzas restantes en todas las partes del mundo empezaban a celebrar, Issei Hyodou había logrado acabar con la gran bestia del apocalipsis. Había logrado terminar una pesadilla y dar paso a una libertad total.

-Se acabo…- Dijo Issei mientras caía con fuerza al suelo y su armadura se destruía, quedando en su clásica ropa que era el uniforme de Kuoh y se mostraba su Boosted Gear en su brazo- Ddraig ¿Lo hice no…? – Dijo mientras miraba que el cielo se despejaba y daba lugar al sol que empezaba a iluminar, dando inicio a un nuevo comienzo.

\- {Lo hiciste bien, compañero. Lograste destruir al apocalipsis…}- Dijo el dragón, pero su tono mostraba mucha tristeza.

\- _Sekiryuutei-dono_ – Un círculo de comunicación apareció sorpresivamente frente a Issei- _¡Lo logró! Díganos su ubicación – _Quien le hablaba a través de ese círculo era Yasaka, líder de los Youkai de Kyoto y una kitsune de nueve colas, quien tras la destrucción de su territorio se convirtió en una de las líderes de los ejércitos restantes, mayormente enfocada en los refugios de las personas tanto sobrenaturales o no.

\- ¿Yasaka…san? -Issei dijo débilmente reconociendo la voz

\- _Sekiryuutei-dono, dinos donde estas. Estamos yendo con equipo médico. Kunou también estará muy feliz de verte –_ Eso ocasiono que Issei se sorprenda un poco, se había olvidado de algunas personas que aún lo esperaban. Su rostro paso de sorpresa a una sonrisa triste.

\- Lo siento Yasaka-san… Le pido perdón a Kunou… No podre… verla…- Poco a poco a Issei le costaba hablar.

\- _¡Sekiryuutei-dono! Aguante, estamos en camino_ – Yasaka empezaba a preocuparse al notar que el castaño no respondía- ¿_Sekiryuutei-dono? –_

\- Lo…Siento…-

\- _¡Sekiryuu…! –_ Issei corto la comunicación mientras seguía contemplando el cielo despejado. Su cuerpo empezaba a destruirse en pequeñas partículas rojas lentamente.

-_ Eh Ddraig, tal vez ese era la razón para seguir adelante… Kunou, Yasaka-san, todas las personas que conocí por unos momentos y los había olvidado, aún estaban ahí…_\- Pensaba internamente Issei hablando con el dragón- _Me hubiera gustado estar con ellos una última vez…-_

_\- {…} –_ Ddraig no decía nada, solo escuchaba las palabras de su portador.

-_ ¿Eh…? –_ Issei pudo ver en el cielo unas firmas de energía que provenían de Ophis, Lilith y Gran Rojo- _Cierto… Ellos no tenían ninguna obligación en ayudar… Mucho me permitieron darme su poder…_ \- Y era cierto, si ellos tres intervenían y peleaban con la bestia del apocalipsis eso ocasionarían inmediatamente la destrucción del planeta- _Ddraig…-_

_\- {Dime… compañero} – _Hubo un silencio durante varios segundos donde ningún decía nada, hasta que Issei pensó.

\- _¿Puedo descansar… al fin…? –_ Esas palabras sorprendieron al dragón, pero luego como si intentara mostrar alegría, rio.

\- _{Descansa Issei Hyodou, te lo ganaste}- _Con eso el dragón solo podía callarse e intentar no mostrar tristeza.

_\- Je…- _Issei mostraba una gran sonrisa y las imágenes de las chicas que amaba, sus amigos y su familia se hicieron presentes ante los ojos de él- _Chicas… Pronto estaré con ustedes… -_ Con eso en mente, cerro lentamente los ojos. Mientras todo su cuerpo se volvía partículas totalmente.

De pronto, las partículas empezaron a unirse y una gran ráfaga de energía se elevó al cielo dando forma a la imagen de un gran dragón rojo. Un poco lejos de ese lugar, un gran helicóptero, varias camionetas y seres sobrenaturales volando, fueron testigos de la gran imagen del dragón.

-No…- En el helicóptero, se encontraba Yasaka observando la gran imagen y mostrando una expresión de tristeza.

-Mamá… Issei… Él…- La pequeña Kunou solo podía abrazar con fuerza a su madre y llorando sin parar. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, la energía de Issei Hyodou estaba desapareciendo. Yasaka tomo a su hija en brazos y también mostraba lágrimas. Todos los seres sobrenaturales y los humanos se detuvieron observando al dragón y mostraban expresiones de tristeza. En todas partes del mundo, varios empezaban a llorar y otros mostraban signos de tristeza y dolor. Cada ser que quedaba sentía el poder del Sekiryuutei desvanecerse poco a poco. Inclusive, los humanos les entraban la sensación de la atmosfera triste, como si sintieran que perdieron a un ser muy valioso.

El ultimo miembro del equipo DxD.

El salvador del planeta.

Había muerto…

Ese día por fin había caído la bestia del apocalipsis, pero a un gran precio.

La vida del Dragon Emperador Rojo.

La vida del Oppai Dragon.

**La vida de Issei ****Hyodou****.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pero, no era el final… El destino aún no había acabado…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_[Fufufufufu… Oh Querido Chichiryūtei, me has divertido mucho… Y todavía no estoy satisfecha. Aún quedan algunos deseos que quiero que cumplas… Fufufufufu… Prepárate querido…]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**POV ISSEI**

-Vaya…-

¿Eh? Estoy escuchando las voces de personas como si estuvieran sorprendidas…

Mi cuerpo se siente pesado… ¿No he muerto…?

Manteniendo mi conciencia nuevamente, me levante y mire de donde provenían las voces. Frente a mi estaban hombres vestidos con túnicas parecidas a los sacerdotes. Todos ellos estaban observándome mostrándose aún más sorprendidos…

\- ¿Qué diablos pasó? -

Miré a mis costados y vi que había tres sujetos más. Estaban en una situación igual a la mía, todos confundidos y sin saber que estaban sucediendo.

Me toque la cabeza… ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Se supone que morí…? ¿Había acabado con Trihexa…?

…

…

…

¡Ddraig!

Miré mi brazo y me sorprendí al ver otra cosa en vez de mi Boosted Gear… ¿Un escudo?

Era un pequeño escudo de color rojo y la gema verde incrustada en el centro de él. Se sentía como igual cuando usaba mi Boosted Gear, era como si fuera el mismo. Deje de mirar mi escudo y me enfoque más en donde estaba exactamente. Según la estructura del lugar se podría decir que era un castillo, yo junto con los otros tres estábamos encima de un… ¿Circulo mágico?... Tenía un parecido a esos patrones de los círculos de invocación… Todo dibujado en lo que sería un altar si no me equivoco…

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -

El tipo que sostenía una espada, tenía el cabello negro y era… un bishonen… Y su actitud se mostraba muy fría y sombría… Okey… Obviamente esto me daba mala espina… Su vestimenta era una chaqueta azul, y creo que un polo negro además de pantalones negros. Él fue quien lanzo la pregunta a las personas con túnicas que estaban frente a nosotros.

\- ¡Oh grandes héroes! ¡Por favor, salven nuestro mundo! –

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

Los cuatro respondimos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos… Héroes… Esa palabra siempre me trae los recuerdos cuando luchaba contra Cao Cao.

\- ¿Qué significa lo que tratas de decir? –

Quien pregunto fue el tipo de la lanza, tenía el cabello rubio y atado en una cola, también se podría considerar un bishonen, aunque su aspecto me hacía recordar a Raiser, excepto que Raiser era un poco más malvada. En cambio, se denotaba una actitud amable y protectora como la de un hermano mayor. Su vestimenta era una chaqueta roja con una polera blanca y unos pantalones crema.

\- Sabemos que están en una situación un poco complicada, pero en unas cortas palabras para responder su pregunta. Acabamos de realizar una ceremonia de épocas antiguas y logramos invocar a los cuatro héroes legendarios, o sea ustedes –

Bien, sé que cualquier persona común no se creería esto. Pero, contando que he visto más de los sobrenatural hasta el momento… Es fácil de digerir…

_\- {En serio… Te metes en situaciones únicas, compañero}-_

¡Ddraig! No pude evitar contener mi sorpresa que incluso levanté mi escudo hacia mí de forma brusca, menos mal los demás no me tomaron mucha importancia…

Ddraig ¿Sabes lo que está pasando exactamente?

-_ {Estoy igual a ti, compañero. Te había visto morir y solo me quedaba esperar a mi siguiente portador y ahora me despierto viéndote nuevamente y en otro lugar}-_

Bueno, según esas personas fuimos invocados como héroes y ahora tengo este escudo…

-_ {Es lo primero que me sorprendió, la Boosted Gear es ese escudo, compañero} -_

¡¿Qué?! Pero, como eso posible…

\- _{Por ahora nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde, intenta conseguir información de ellos} –_

Haciendo caso a las palabras de Ddraig, me enfoqué en lo que tenían que decir estas personas.

\- Nuestro mundo está al borde del caos y destrucción. ¡Por favor grandes héroes, préstenos su fuerza y sálvennos! –

Bien, definitivamente suena a una historia isekai de esos mangas o animes que veía. Aunque en ese tiempo me enfocaba más en las Oppai de las protagonistas femeninas… Bueno aún tengo muchas cosas que resolver y muchas dudas que aclarar, extrañamente me siento tranquilo. Justo cuando iba a responder a su plegaria de la persona de la túnica, fui interrumpido.

\- No - Fue la respuesta rápida del tipo de la espada.

\- Yo tampoco - Dijo el tipo del arco, también era un bishonen y parecía ser el más joven, su pelo era un poco rizado de color rubio oscuro. Se mostraba que su actitud podría ser la de alguien calmado para cualquier situación. Su vestimenta se parecía mucho a un uniforme de secundaria, aunque no sabría de qué escuela es.

\- Podremos hablar de sus problemas en otro momento. Primero quisiera saber si podremos regresar a nuestro mundo - Dijo el tipo de la lanza, en serio el me empezaba a caer un poco mal por su actitud despreocupada.

En verdad, me sorprendió la manera en cómo respondieron a alguien que en cuestión estaba rogando por ayuda. Yo solo los estaba mirando, hasta que se percataron de mí. Los tres me miraron y solo me dieron una sonrisa. En verdad, creo que no podré llevarme bien con ninguno de ellos. Y ellos están tomando esta situación tan relajada. O una, saben mucho de cosas sobrenaturales para no estar sorprendidos o dos, solo son idiotas que piensan como una oportunidad sacada de mangas, novelas o anime sobre aventuras en un mundo de fantasía.

-_ {Creo que sería la segunda opción, compañero}-_ Opino lo mismo, Ddraig…

\- ¿No siente remordimiento por traer a personas a su mundo sin su consentimiento? - Dijo el tipo de la espada, apuntando con su arma a las personas de la túnica.

\- Además, si salvamos a su mundo como ustedes dicen. ¿Podremos volver a nuestro hogar? Considerando también que nosotros no haremos esto gratis- Dijo el tipo del arco.

\- Dependiendo de su respuesta y sus acciones, deben tener en cuenta que podríamos terminar siendo enemigos de su mundo – Dijo el tipo de la lanza, concluyendo así, como los tres de una manera sorpresiva demandaron sus palabras antes los invocadores.

Me quede sorprendido, no esperaba que empezaran a acusar a estas personas por la invocación y demandar recompensas por el trabajo que supuestamente nos están empleando con el rol de héroes. ¿Tú qué opinas, Ddraig?

-_ {Es curioso, como simples humanos se toman a la ligera su situación actual. Tal vez tu estarías en el mismo comportamiento, compañero}-_

Tal vez, pero lo que más estaría yo sería asustado si no supiera nada de lo sobrenatural.

\- Bueno, eso podrían hablarlo con nuestro rey. No tienen que preocuparse, ya que obtendrán muy buenas recompensas por su trabajo - Dijo el que parecía ser el encargado de los hombres de las túnicas y todos ellos empezaron a salir de lugar.

Con esas palabras, los otros tres héroes estaban de acuerdo y empezaron a seguirlos. Decidí seguirlos… Honestamente, no es que tenga otra opción. Y si es otro mundo, es muy probable que me pierda en poco tiempo y prefiero tener, aunque sea hoy, un techo donde dormir. Cuando salimos de la habitación, pude sentir un aire tan puro y fresco…

_\- {Compañero…} - _

Lo sé Ddraig, cada día lo único que respiraba era un ambiente lleno de sangre y destrucción, y al sentir este aire me puse un poco nostálgico. Pasamos por una de las ventanas y el escenario frente a mí me dejo sorprendido. Era una ciudad gigantesca como un estilo europeo de la época medieval, era hermoso… Quise seguir contemplando ese bonito escenario, pero todavía no era el momento. Hay cosas de las que necesito respuestas… Pasamos por unos pasillos más y llegamos a lo que sería la sala del trono. La sala era inmensa en las partes de derecha e izquierda estaba llena de personas, por su tipo de vestimenta la mayoría son nobles. Al frente de nosotros, había dos asientos. En uno estaba el rey y seguro el otro asiento era de la reina, aunque estaba ausente.

\- Así que… ¿Estos son los cuatro héroes legendarios? - Dijo el rey, era un hombre anciano, con una gran barba y pelo largo todo de color gris. Su vestimenta era un buen conjunto de túnicas y varias joyas además de su corona – Mi nombre es Aultcray Melromarc XXXII y yo gobierno estas tierras. ¡Héroes! ¡Les doy la bienvenida! – Bueno, no esperaba que gritara tan alto, su tono me hace incomodar mucho… Pero, supongo que lo hace para mostrar su gran autoridad en este lugar- Bien, ahora procederé a aclarar sus dudas, héroes. Ejem… Este país…no… El mundo está al borde de la destrucción-

Mientras el rey comenzaba su explicación, los otros tres empezaron a hablar.

\- Eso tiene sentido supongo, ya que nos invocaron a este mundo -

\- Si, es cierto… -

\- Mmm… -

Yo preferí estar callado, no creo que sea conveniente interrumpir al rey en tratar de convencernos para luchar por este mundo. En un resumen simple, el rey nos trata de decir que existe una profecía acerca del fin del mundo. El termino de "olas" se harán presente de manera inmensa y arrasarán con todo el planeta. Si no se pudiera repelar a estas "olas" y toda destrucción que llegue consigo, el mundo está condenado. Según él, la profecía esta de un tiempo muy antiguo, sin embargo, ahora ha dado inicio. Además, existe un reloj gigantesco de arena que indicaba en qué momento llegaría la "ola" y todo comenzó hace solo un mes cuando las arenas nuevamente empezaron a moverse. Según la profecía, las "olas" llegan en un intervalo de meses. Cuando todo comenzó, una grieta apareció en este país, Melromarc, que conectaba a otra dimensión. Muchas criaturas horribles y aterradoras salieron de esa grieta y comenzaron su destrozo en una zona determinada. Los aventuraros y caballeros del lugar lograron detener el avance de las criaturas. Pero, según la profecía, las "olas" se incrementan; es decir, en la siguiente que ocurra será aún más devastador. Ante esta situación, sabiendo que el país corre un gran peligro, el reino tomo la decisión de invocar a los cuatro héroes que provienen de otros mundos.

-_ {Interesante… Me recuerda a algunas leyendas que se contaban cuando aún tenía mi cuerpo y merodeaba sin estar luchando contra Albion…}_\- Ddraig estaba interesado en la historia que contaba el rey, yo me preguntaba cómo es que puedo entender todo lo que dicen ahora… ¿Tal vez sea porque soy demonio?

\- Bien… Creo que se entiende lo que dijo. Pero… ¿Eso significa que estaría ordenándonos luchar por el bien de su mundo? – Dijo el tipo de la espada.

\- Parecen muy seguros de eso- Dijo el tipo del arco.

\- Exacto. Todo suena a que solo un lado saldrá beneficiado de esto. No esperan que nosotros luchemos como quieren, luego nos agradezcan y nos boten a nuestro mundo – Dijo el tipo de la lanza apuntando al rey. Bien, no esperaba que incluso lo amenazaran – ¿Supongo que tendrán grandes recompensas para nosotros? –

\- Pero por supuesto que les esperan buenas recompensas, héroes – Quien dijo eso fue un noble que estaba cerca del rey, seguro era su mano derecha. Antes esas palabras, mis compañeros estaban muy contentos por eso. Creo que ahora entiendo a que querían llegar… Bueno, estaría de acuerdo si no fuera porque ahora tengo muchas dudas que aclarar…

\- Exactamente, hemos hecho arreglos financieros para poder apoyarlos en todo lo que necesiten. Todo con el fin de agradecerles por el trabajo que realizaran en nombre de nuestra gente -

\- ¡Genial! Si es así, entonces no tendré ningún problema en ayudarlos - El primero en hablar alegremente fue el de la lanza.

\- No crean que solo por eso, les ayudare. Mientras no sean mis enemigos, todo estará en paz - Dijo con una voz fría el de la lanza.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo el del arco. De pronto, los tres me miraron fijamente como diciendo que diga algo… Eh…

\- Sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo – Fue lo que dijo un poco nervioso, la verdad no estaba interesado en todo esto…

\- Muy bien, Héroes. Preséntense- Él primero en dar paso al frente, fue el héroe de la espada.

\- Mi nombre es Ren Amaki. Tengo 16 años y soy un estudiante de preparatoria- Le siguió el héroe de la lanza.

\- Bien, sigo yo… Mi nombre es Motoyasu Kitamura. Tengo 21 años y soy un estudiante universitario-

\- Mi turno… Soy Itsuki Kawasumi. Tengo 17 años y también soy de estudiante de preparatoria - Curioso, todos sus nombres de proveniente de Japón… Espera… Japón estuvo casi destruido ya desde hace meses. Así que es muy extraño que ellos no muestren signos de haber presenciado el terror que daba Trihexa… Eso solo significa… Mientras estaba sumido en mis pensamientos sentí un hincón en mi hombro, solo para darme cuenta que Motoyasu me picaba con su lanza y me movía su cabeza para adelante… ¡Cierto! ¡La presentación!

-…Mi nombre es Issei Hyodou. Tengo 19 años y…- Me quede en silencio por unos segundos- Soy un estudiante universitario…- Sí… supongo que a esta edad ya debería haber estado en la universidad… Sentí la mirada del rey en mí y pude sentir una gran hostilidad hacia mi persona… Que extraño…

\- Entonces… Ren, Motoyasu e Itsuki ¿Cierto? – Eh… Soy yo o al parecer el rey se ha olvidado de mi… Todavía puedo sentir un poco de hostilidad…- Ahora, por favor confirmen su estado y den una evaluación -

\- ¿Qué? - Motoyasu, Itsuki y yo nos preguntamos al mismo tiempo. En cambio, Ren solo dio un suspiro molesto dando a entender que él sabía a lo que se refería el rey.

\- ¿Todavía no lo han descubierto? Miren la parte inferior izquierda, lograran ver un pequeño cuadrado en su punto de vista – Mientras decía eso, los tres intentamos ver lo que menciono.

-_ {Déjame ayudarte, compañero} –_ A las palabras de mi compañero dragón, una gran ventana apareció frente a mis ojos.

**Issei Hyodou.**

**Clase: Héroe del Escudo / Dragon Emperador Rojo Nivel 1.**

**Equipo: Escudo pequeño Boosted Gear (Arma legendaria), Ropas de otro mundo.**

**Habilidades: Bloqueadas.**

**Magia: Bloqueadas.**

Impresionante… Así que a esto se refería "estado". Se parecen mucho a esos juegos que tenía estilo RPG… Hay mucha información, pero creo que lo analizare más adelante… Además, pude ver que gracias a esta arma legendaria puedo saber lo que me dicen en este lugar, el escudo traduce ya sea lo que escucho o lo que hablo.

\- Nivel 1… Eso es un poco preocupante - Dijo Motoyasu descubriendo también su "estado".

\- Tienes razón, a este punto no creo que seamos capaces de luchar - Dijo Ren.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto…? – Dijo Itsuki mirando cuidadosamente su "estado", muy sorprendido.

\- ¿Acaso estas cosas no están en su mundo, héroes? Lo que ven es la **Magia de Estado**. Todos en este mundo pueden verla y usarla - Dijo el rey explicándonos un poco sobre esto. En otras palabras, este mundo estaba basado en lo que seria los juegos. Ver tu condición física en solo unas estadísticas numéricas…

\- Con estas estadísticas muy bajas, no creo que logremos mucho…- Dijo Itsuki.

\- Sí, por ello ustedes deben emprender un viaje para que puedan fortalecer sus armas legendarias, así como también mejorar sus habilidades - Respondió el rey.

\- ¿Fortalecer? Entonces, estas cosas no son muy fuertes desde el comienzo - Dijo Motoyasu un poco desanimado.

\- Correcto. Los héroes que son invocados deben fortalecer su arma legendaria, de esta forma podrán ser más fuertes- Con esas palabras del rey, todos parecían estar conformes. Los tres se veían muy emocionados por el comienzo de su aventura… En otras circunstancias, yo estaría con la misma actitud…

\- Entonces. ¿Formaremos un grupo? – Dijo Ren mientras los demás estábamos de acuerdo.

\- Me temo que tendrán que esperar un momento, Héroes – Dijo el rey rápidamente ante las palabras de Ren.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – Dijo Motoyasu.

\- Según las leyendas, las armas legendarias interfieren una con otra su avance si es que están en un mismo grupo. Eso conlleva a que solo puedan fortalecerse cuando están separados – Menciono el rey.

Entonces, eso significa que cada uno debemos conseguir compañeros y entrenar de esa forma… Mientras pensaba en las palabras del rey dos mensajes aparecieron en mi visión.

**ADVERTENCIA: Las armas legendarias y sus portadores experimentaran efectos negativos si luchan juntos.**

**PRECAUCION: Se recomienda que los héroes y sus armas sean usados individualmente.**

Al parecer los cuatro recibimos los mensajes al mismo tiempo y cada uno estaba de acuerdo con lo mencionado del rey… Ddraig ¿Sabes algo al respecto? Supongo que esta arma legendaria se ha vinculado fuertemente a la Boosted Gear y tu sabrás algo de información sobre esto.

-_ {Tienes razón, compañero. No imaginas la cantidad de información que necesitas saber. Pero, eso sería para otra ocasión… Respondiendo a tu duda, parece ser que estas armas poseen conciencia única y no están muy dispuestas a trabajar en equipos} –_

¿Qué? ¿Están vivas?

\- _{Sí… Podríamos considerarlo como una Longinus, sin embargo, parece ser que me ha dejado todo en mis manos al darme acceso a esta información} – _

Necesito saber muchas cosas…

\- Héroes, no se tienen que preocupar. Intentaremos reclutar a los más eficaces compañeros que estén dispuestos a acompañarlos. Pero, la noche ya se acerca, así que recomendaría que ustedes puedan descansar y estar preparados para partir a primera hora de la mañana. Hasta ese entonces, encontraremos a sus compañeros – Con sus palabras, una dama muy linda vino hacia nosotros y nos pidió que la siguiéramos. Al salir de la sala del trono, pude sentir varias miradas en mí y principalmente la del rey que de un momento a otro aumento su hostilidad.

* * *

Nos condujeron a una habitación muy lujosa y con grandes camas para cada uno… Me recordaba mucho a las habitaciones que remodelo Rias en mi casa, aunque en estilo más medieval… Cada uno se sentó es su respectiva cama y empezaban a analizar profundamente su "estado" y sus armas. Yo hice lo mismo, pero según Ddraig la información era demasiada y tal vez podría llevar toda la noche ver con más exactitud todo. Por ahora, solo veía mis estadísticas… Héroe del escudo… Tengo entendido que mayormente cuando se usa un escudo se lleva a parte un arma con la cual puedas atacar, pero aquí solo tengo un escudo. Ddraig menciono que el escudo bastante hace en conservar las habilidades de la Boosted Gear, pero no me dejara usar otra arma que no sea el mismo escudo… Mis estadísticas mostraban mi defensa muy alta a pesar de ser nivel 1, me recordaba mucho a los beneficios que daba la pieza de torre. Pero, tendría que quitar la fuerza, según veo mi fuerza es casi nula… Esto será un problema grande si mi fuerza se mantiene de esa forma… Es escudo también no era tan simple que digamos, tiene una habilidad de absorber muchos materiales y guardarlo en lo que sería la enciclopedia del arma. Al verlo me sorprendió muchísimo saber que este escudo podía transformarse en varios tipos de escudos dependiendo del material que se haya absorbido, por ahora todo se mantenía en no disponible y mantenía la apariencia principal de "Escudo pequeño Boosted Gear (Arma Legendaria)". Tal vez lo experimente el día de mañana. Mire hacia la ventana y ya el sol se había ocultado hace buen tiempo… Si que los cuatro estábamos muy concentrados en nuestros estados y armas que perdimos la noción del tiempo. En verdad, esto es todo parecido a un juego… Estado de jugador, fortalecimiento de armas, conseguir nuevas habilidades, subir de nivel, etc. Pero, ahora tenía que aclarar una duda muy fuerte con los demás héroes.

\- Esto es genial, nos tratan muy bien por el título de héroes. Además, esa chica que nos guio hasta acá era muy linda – Escuche decir a Motoyasu despreocupadamente mientras se recostaba en su cama. Con la forma en que lo dijo, creo que ya puedo concluir que es un playboy – Este mundo se parece mucho a **Emerald Online**, es un juego y su sistema es muy parecido –

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Este no es un juego en línea, sería más preciso como el de consola **Dimension Wave** – Refuto Itsuki.

\- Están ambos equivocados, obviamente esto es un juego de realidad virtual similar a **Brave Star Online **– Esta vez, fue Ren.

Siendo sincero, nunca en mi vida he escuchado sobre esos juegos. Claro siempre me interesaba más los eroges, pero siempre estaba al tanto de muchos juegos gracias a Motohama y para concluir ¿Realidad virtual? Recién estaba a sus inicios de ser estable antes del ataque de Trihexa.

\- Espera ¿Realidad virtual? Esa cosa es solo ciencia ficción. Sabes que todavía no llegamos a tener ese tipo de tecnología - Dijo Motoyasu sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Ren se mostró muy sorprendido ante las palabras de Motoyasu.

\- Bien, entonces vamos a organizarnos correctamente – Dijo Motoyasu golpeando su lanza en el suelo – Ren, supongo que lo que dices es lo que pensamos exactamente ¿No? –

\- Sí – Ren mantenía su semblante firme y serio.

\- Issei, Itsuki, ustedes estas familiarizados con el termino Realidad virtual ¿Cierto? –

\- Pues, he escuchado de prototipos que intentaron hacer, pero no se pudo completar – Dije recordando algunas noticias de simuladores virtual, aunque solo era un casco y solo podías observar lo que pasaba. Además, ya no se pudo avanzar por lo que paso después.

\- Me suena mucho a un juego de ciencia ficción. Pero sí – Dijo Itsuki mientras intentaba recordar.

\- Entonces, si eso es verdad. Ren, el mundo de donde provienes, has escuchado algunos juegos parecidos al que mencionamos ¿Tal vez como juegos antiguos? –

\- No. Y para aclarar, me considero un buen historiador de juegos en mi mundo y nunca he escuchado nada parecido a lo que ustedes dicen… – Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Mientras tanto, yo ya sacaba mis conclusiones.

\- Todos venimos de un mundo distinto… - Dije en susurro. Con esta demostración, está bien claro que ningún proviene del mismo mundo. Sin contar que el mío estaba al borde de la destrucción.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de esto? – Parece ser que escucharon lo que dije, ya que los tres me miraban y el que me pregunto fue Motoyasu… No sabría bien si decirle, pero creo que no pierdo nada haciéndolo.

\- Mi mundo estaba pasando por una destrucción muy grande – A los tres les explique que una ola de destrucción como terremotos, maremotos, truenos, etc., azotaba todo mi mundo. Quería hacerlo parecer como una de esas profecías que lanzaba la gente sobre el fin del mundo. Tras decirle, los tres me miraban con una expresión de asombro y shock.

-O-O-O-Okey… No esperaba eso…- Motoyasu fue el primero en reaccionar y parecía muy nervioso. Claro, todo lo dije de forma muy seria sin sonar a una broma y me alegro que se lo creyeran – Esperaba hacer algunas preguntas de conocimiento general, pero con lo que dijo Issei creo que me ha sacado de dudas…- Los tres me miraron con un poco de lastima – Oye, lamento por lo que le paso a tu mundo – Dijo Motoyasu de forma muy sincera, asentí dando solo una sonrisa. Ren e Itsuki también compartieron la opinión de Motoyasu y después nos quedamos cada uno en silencio.

\- Dime Issei, ¿Que hacías antes de llegar aquí? – Me pregunto Motoyasu para aliviar la tensión de la habitación. Rápidamente pensé en una mentira muy creíble, aunque lo que diría seria media verdad.

\- Había terminado de salvar algunas personas… Pero, eso me dejo muy débil y tal vez… ¿Morí? – Dije mientras hacia una mueca como recordando mi supuesta muerte - ¿Qué hay ti? – Ren se puso también a recordar y dijo.

\- Yo solo tuve mala suerte. Cuando iba a casa, me vi envuelto en un asesinato. Mi mejor amigo estaba en peligro y logre salvarlo, pero creo que eso me costó mucho…- Fue el caso de Ren mientras suspiraba – De todas formas, antes de pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba aquí –

\- Increíble… Los dos han muerto por así decirlo de forma muy heroica – Dijo Motoyasu mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Supongo que sigo yo jejeje… Para empezar, creo que debería decir que… Tengo o más bien tenía bastantes novias y lo que paso fue… – Todos lo miramos como algo muy obvio… Bueno, ojalá nunca descubran que yo también estaba formando un harem jajaja…

\- Te apuñalaron ¿No? – Dijo Ren de forma muy simple.

\- ¡Si! Quiero decir, las mujeres son muy aterradoras jajajaja… - Bien, no esperaba que entre todas lo haya matado…

\- Me toca. Yo estaba camino a mi hogar después de terminar la escuela. Crucé una calle, pero vi un camino de basura que iba a máxima velocidad y luego… - Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Eso si es muy desafortunado, morir atropellado por imprudencia del conductor. El ambiente se volvió aún más incómodo que antes, pero otra vez Motoyasu intento cambiar la tensión.

\- ¡Entonces! Eso significa que cada uno de nosotros tiene una nueva oportunidad aquí –

\- Si lo pones de esa forma, estoy de acuerdo – Dije con una sonrisa, tratando que quitar la incomodidad. Ren e Itsuki también estuvieron con las palabras de Motoyasu y la incomodidad se fue de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué hay de la geografía del lugar? – Pregunto Motoyasu a Ren.

\- Los nombres son muy diferentes, pero la estructura es igual, así que hay una alta probabilidad que la aparición de mounstros eficientes sea la misma – No entendía lo que decían, pero supongo que estarán hablando en realidad a sus juegos. Mientras hablaban de sus asuntos, me fui a la parte a la parte del balcón y miré la ciudad nocturna. Se veía muy hermosa incluso en la oscuridad.

\- _{Compañero a tu derecha} -_ Disimuladamente mire a donde me señalo Ddraig y pude ver a una persona vestido como un ninja en las paredes del castillo observando en nuestra dirección. Gracias a las capacidades que tengo siendo demonio, podía verlo muy claramente.

\- ¡! – Parece ser que se percató que lo observaba, porque se fue de forma inmediata. Bueno, supongo que, por ser héroes, tienen que estar vigilándonos. Me causo un poco de gracias su acción… Luego seguí observando la ciudad… Todavía no me explico por qué me siento tan… calmado y eso paso cuando la vi… morir…

"_Ise…"_

***Crack***

\- _{Compañero, estar perdiendo la calma}-_ ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, Ddraig? Aún me mantengo muy calmado – _{Mira tu mano…} -_ Haciendo caso, vi de manera sorprendida que había empezado a agrietar el barandal de piedra – _{Puede que te muestres calmado, pero tus acciones reflejan el estado en que te encuentras… Tratare de que no salgas de control}-_ Gracias Ddraig, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco…

\- Oye Issei – Motoyasu fue el que me llamaba, los tres estaban juntos como si hubieran aclarado muchas cosas – Ven, tenemos que dividir las zonas que vamos a intentar cazar el día de mañana –

\- ¿Ya tienen un mapa? – Dije mientras me acercaba, pero Motoyasu negó mi pregunta.

\- No, es que este lugar es muy parecido a los mapas de nuestros juegos. Así que pensé, en planear dividir cada zona para no interferir en nuestro aumento de experiencia – Ren e Itsuki asintieron a sus palabras – Cierto, no nos dijiste si este mundo se parece a un juego tuyo –

\- Pues, la verdad… No recuerdo haber jugado algo parecido. Conozco algunas cosas relacionadas, pero algo similar no – Dije intentando hacer memoria a los juegos que Motohama me menciono.

\- Puede que aún no haya sido lanzado por lo que le paso a tu mundo, Issei - Dijo Ren sacando conclusiones, puede que tenga razón en eso – Aunque…- Los tres me estaban mirando con lastima.

\- Issei, tu arma es el escudo ¿No? – Motoyasu dijo mirando mi escudo rojo.

\- Bueno, héroe del escudo y todo eso – Cuando dije eso la lastima se sintió más… - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es algo malo ser el escudo? –

\- Como decirlo, en **Emerald Online** los de clase escudo eran basura y casi era una categoría muy olvidada… Nunca abre visto a un escudero de nivel alto… -

\- Los mismo diría en **Dimension Wave**, pero mayormente el escudo no se consideraba un arma si no un equipamiento adicional – Ren dijo mientras Itsuki estaba de acuerdo. Me sentí un poco menospreciado creo… Bueno, tener un escudo como arma puede significar al malo. Pero, lo que no saben es que tengo muchas sorpresas jeje…

\- Aunque…- Dije mirando mi escudo- Es un arma legendaria, tal vez existan muchas más cosas de las que desconocemos y una de ellas pueda ayudarme si es que mi clase es considerada basura – Pude sentir un poco de nerviosismo en los tres cuando los mire fijamente… Había activado un poco mi aura.

\- S-S-Sí tienes razón jajaja- Motoyasu como siempre era el que intentaba evitar la tensión del lugar. Antes que pudiéramos seguir con nuestra charla, una criada entro a la habitación indicándonos que tenían una cena preparada para nosotros. Nos llevó al comedor y me recordó cuando había estado en el comedor de la mansión Gremory. Esta vez, no tenía que poner tanta moderación en la mesa viendo a los demás héroes comer normalmente y bueno… Al ver ese gran buffet, mi apetito fue muy voraz. Es bueno saber que la comida de este lugar era muy sabrosa, ojalá hubiera agradecido a los cocineros que nos miraban a lo lejos. Luego de comer, nuevamente nos dirigimos a la habitación y ya a todos nos estaba contagiando el sueño, llegamos y cada uno se acostó en su cama, preparándose para la gran aventura que nos esperaba al día siguiente… Aunque a mí, todavía tenía cosas pendientes que hacer…

* * *

\- {Bienvenido, compañero} - Abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta que estaba en el espacio lleno de fuego donde conocí a Ddraig por primera vez. Pude ver a mi compañero en su forma verdadera mirándome fijamente.

\- Ddraig…- Dije con una sonrisa, luego el espacio empezó a cambiar para mi confusión. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el espacio de fuego fue cambiado a un espacio en blanco lo único que estaba era una especie de gran pantalla similar a- ¿El estado? –

\- {Sí, esta vez nos encontramos en el escudo legendario… Más preciso, el nuevo interior de la Boosted Gear} –

\- Increíble… - Miraba la gran pantalla. Me acerqué y con solo un pensamiento empecé a analizar cada opción de mi "estado".

\- {Tus estadísticas están a un promedio un poco más alto de lo estándar, en cuanto a tu defensa, es muy alta para tu nivel inicial y la fuerza…} – Sí, Ddraig también se mostraba un poco decepcionado con que mi fuerza haya disminuido mucho.

\- ¿Qué pasa cuando uso los [Boost]? ¿Aumentara mi fuerza? –

\- {Según la información que obtuve, los aumentos pueden duplicar tus estadísticas, así que…} –

\- Mientras más se alargue la pelea, mayor posibilidad tengo para ganar poder de ataque – Bueno, eso era algo bueno. Ddraig me explico que ahora la Boosted Gear trabaja en conjunto con el "estado" ahora cada vez que usaba un aumento, las estadísticas se duplicaban. En este momento mi fuerza de ataque que es 1, con el aumento iría a 2, luego 4, luego 6, así sucesivamente. Lo que, si es algo muy brutal, es que la defensa aumentaría de manera abismal. Prácticamente sería un tanque, pero hay un inconveniente para esto.

\- {Los aumentos están en proporción a tu nivel, ahora que eres nivel 1 solo puedes usar 2 aumentos. Por cada nivel se desbloqueará un aumento más y según el escudo cuando llegues a un determinado nivel podrás desbloquear el **Balance Breaker**} –

\- En conclusión, ahora no depende de mi propia fuerza para poder desbloquear mis transformaciones, sino que ahora todo depende de los niveles…-

\- {Incluso el** Movimiento Ilegal Triaina **y la **Promoción Cardenal Carmesí **también se desbloquearán en un determinado nivel} –

\- ¿El **Diábolos Dios Dragon**? – Pregunte por mi carta más poderosa y mi último recurso.

\- {También se desbloquea en un nivel, pero presenta requisitos adicionales… Lo malo es que la información no está proporcionada, me imagino que como eres nivel 1 aun no es momento de revelarse.}-

\- Ahh… Eso si es un gran problema… ¿Qué pasa con mis habilidades? –

\- {Mira tú estado. ¿Vez tu barra de vida no?} – Asentí ante la pregunta de Ddraig – {Mira la barra de abajo, es como un contador de cuanta magia en proporción numérica puedes gastar… Un ejemplo, digamos que ese contador es de 100 y en este momento realizar un **Dragon Shoot **te costaría la mitad de la barra, eso sin contar el aumento. Pero, esa barra crecerá cuando subas de nivel} – Entonces, lo único que me toca es subir de nivel, tomara mucho tiempo. Con un pensamiento, abrí la enciclopedia del arma y miré la ramificación de todos los tipos de escudos- {Puedo decir, que existen un numero infinito de transformaciones para el escudo} – Mire cada uno de los escudos bloqueados y claramente todos pedían un requisito algunos de materiales y otros de niveles – {Compañero, hay algo que creo te importara ver mucho} – Me confundí ante sus palabras, luego Ddraig miro la pantalla y creo que con su pensamiento dio paso a otra ramificación de los escudos. Y me sorprendí por lo que leí.

\- ¿Q-Q-Q-Que…? – No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

**Escudo Ascalon: Requisitos no completados.**

\- ¡¿Ascalon se convirtió en un escudo?! – Dije sorpresivamente… Pero, ¿Cómo?

\- {Sigue mirando, compañero} – Mi expresión seguía siendo de asombro y luego shock al leer los siguientes escudos.

**Escudo Twilight Healing: Requisitos no completados.**

**Escudo Nekoshou Shiro: Requisitos no completados.**

**Escudo Nekoshou Kuro: Requisitos no completados.**

**Escudo Durandal: Requisitos no completados.**

**Escudo Hauteclere: Requisitos no completados.**

**Escudo Valkyrie: Requisitos no completados.**

**Escudo Phoenix: Requisitos no completados.**

**Escudo Holy Lighting: Requisitos no completos.**

\- Esto… - Dije mientras leía cada escudo, cada uno de ellos representaba algo muy importante para mí.

\- {Es curioso ¿No? Si te das cuenta, cada uno representaba a cada hembra que amas} –

Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Akeno… Chicas… Por un momento mi calma empezaba a desaparecer y caí de rodillas mientras lagrimas brotaban de mi rostro. Mi dolor nuevamente se hizo presente y solo podía sollozar… Sin embargo, aparte mi dolor para rápidamente mirar fijamente la ramificación de escudos y buscar uno especial.

\- ¡Lo encontré! -

**Escudo Power of Destruction: Requisitos no completados.**

-Rias…- Dije mientras miraba el símbolo de la cresta Gremory en el escudo. Pero, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa – Incluso en este mundo, siguen a mi lado…- Seguí contemplando los escudos que representaba a mis chicas y luego miré que había más.

**Escudo Birth: Requisitos no completados.**

**Escudo Forbidden Balor View: Requisitos no completados.**

\- ¿Incluso Kiba y Gasper? – Dije curioso y pude notar que la lista no acababa- ¡¿Qué?! – No pude gritar por el shock.

**Escudo Regulus Nemea: Requisitos no completados.**

**Escudo Vvitra: Requisitos no completados.**

**Escudo Magic-Water: Requisitos no completados.**

**Escudo Caliburn: Requisitos no completados.**

\- {Compañero, todos esos escudos son de esta ramificación especial y si te das cuenta, algunos están entrelazados para que puedas desbloquearlos}- Ddraig tenía razón, el escudo en base a la Sacred Gear de Asia estaba vinculado al escudo de Fafnir. El escudo de Durandal de Xenovia estaba vinculado a… ¡¿Los fragmentos de Excalibur?!

\- ¡Ddraig! ¡¿Cuántos escudos de estos hay?!-

\- {Solo te he mostrado los más importantes, si pensara en ello… Diría que la cantidad de escudos de esta ramificación estaría proporcionalmente a todas las personas que hayas tenido relación en nuestro mundo de origen}- Seguí contemplado todos los escudos y varios eran conocidos míos, incluso de personas que me abre topado algunas pocas ocasiones. Mientras seguía mirando, un pensamiento me tomo de sorpresa y cambie mi mirada a Ddraig.

\- ¿Está el de él? – Ddraig me miró fijamente y entendió a lo que me refería. Luego, fijo su mirada en la pantalla nuevamente y me mostro el escudo que estaba buscando.

**Escudo Divine Dividing: Requisitos no completados.**

\- {Aunque no me gustase, el poder de Albion está aquí presente} – Con un suspiro, cerré la ramificación de escudos especiales y me puse a reflexionar con toda la información que obtuve. Primero logre derrotar a la gran bestia Trihexa salvando mi mundo, pero a costo de mi vida. Segundo, despierto siendo convocado como uno de los cuatro héroes legendarios en un mundo desconocido. Tercero, la Boosted Gear ahora estaba vinculado con el arma legendaria que se me otorgo como héroe, en este caso un escudo legendario. Cuarto, me entero que los otros tres héroes provienen de otros mundos diferentes, pero parecidos a la Tierra. Quinto, ahora resulta que este escudo puede tener acceso a todos los poderes de todos mis conocidos… ¿Me olvido algo Ddraig? – {No. Diría que este escudo legendario podría considerarse algo superior a una Longinus con todo lo que te acabo de informar. Y tal vez, aun falte mucho por descubrir} – Me quede sentado mirando el estado por un largo rato… Luego suspire y miraba a Ddraig.

\- Ddraig ¿Por qué tengo esta calma incluso antes de venir a este mundo? –

\- {Mmm… No sabría con exactitud compañero. Siendo parte dragón ya hace mucho hubieras caído en la maldición de los dragones y te hubieras convertido en un dragón oscuro. Sin embargo, me alegro mucho a su vez que no llegaras a ese extremo y te mantengas sereno. Pero, como te dije tu actitud calmada es solo lo que se muestra. En cambio, tus acciones ahora representan como te sientes} -Recordé como había agrietado ese barandal de piedra- {Te aseguro compañero, ninguna de tus hembras hubiera querido que te mataras o vivieras en la depresión. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es darle aceptación a esta nueva oportunidad de vivir}-

-…- Me quede en silencio por largos segundos, reflexionando lo que me dijo Ddraig. Una imagen de las chicas apareció en mi visión y luego la de todos mis conocidos y familia. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y luego me puse de pie- Ddraig-

\- {Dime, compañero} -

\- Creo que es hora de que el Sekiryuutei marque su gloria en este mundo – Mis palabras ocasionaron una gran carcajada de Ddraig, pero era una risa de orgullo.

\- {Esas palabras quería escuchar, compañero… no… Issei Hyodou}- El espacio en blanco se llenó de fuego carmesí y me sentí muy cómodo con esto. Sí, es hora de volver. Hare lo que me dijo Ddraig… Le daré una oportunidad a esta nueva vida, no solo por mí, sino por ellas… Por las personas que confiaron en mi hasta el final, aun me queda un nuevo camino que recorrer - {Al fin podre deshacerme de ese título de "Oppai Dragon"} – El estado de ánimo muy grande que tenía bajo con ese comentario de Ddraig.

\- ¿Eh? – Mi expresión cambia a una desconcertante mientras el entorno volvía al espacio en blanco- Oh Vamos, Ddraig. Ya me disculpé por eso, además no pienso repetir eso aquí –

\- {Eso espero, compañero. No creo soportar otra vez esa humillación aquí} – Pude ver un aura depresiva en Ddraig y yo solo pude reír nerviosamente mientras me rascaba la cabeza- {Sin embargo, hay algo adicional que me falto mostrarte} – Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras miraba lo que Ddraig hizo aparecer en la pantalla del "estado".

**Serie Maldita: Bloqueado.**

\- {Esto es lo que tienes que evitar, compañero. Para ponerlo en simples palabras, podríamos decir que esto es parecido a la **Juggernaut Drive**}– Tragando saliva mire esa ramificación negruzca, aunque no se mostraba mucho lo único que veía era.

**Escudo de la Ira: Requisitos no completados.**

\- {Tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda. Pero, todo depende de ti, compañero} – Haciendo desaparecer la ramificación negruzca, solo miré a Ddraig y le sonreí.

\- Gracias, Ddraig – En verdad, eres un gran compañero.

\- {Bien, será mejor que ya despiertes. Creo que en breve estará amaneciendo} –

\- Tienes razón. Estaremos en contacto, Ddraig-

\- {Buena suerte, compañero}- Con sus palabras cerré nuevamente los ojos y preparándome para la gran "aventura".

* * *

Cuando abrí mis ojos, el sol empezaba a salir. Luego de levantarme, una doncella apareció en la habitación indicándonos a todos que debíamos ir a desayunar. Los demás héroes, se levantaron con mucho ánimo y todos seguimos a la doncella. Luego de un gran desayuno, los cuatro estábamos esperando que el rey nos llamara. Motoyasu, Ren e Itsuki estaba muy emocionados por comenzar. Sí que son grandes fanáticos de esos juegos… Creo que… También podría tener esa emoción… Cuando el sol se elevó más, tal vez alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, el rey finalmente nos llamó. Rápidamente, fuimos a la entrada de la sala del trono y esperamos la señal para ingresar.

\- ¡Que entren los héroes! – Pude escuchar la voz de rey y las grandes puertas se abrieron. Lo primero que pude observar era un grupo de doce personas, todo estaban vestidos con un atuendo para comenzar una aventura. Incluso pude reconocer algunos caballeros ahí. Así que, ellos son los compañeros que pudo conseguir en el transcurso de la noche hasta ahora- Como se acordó el día de ayer, hemos llamado a estas personas para que los ayuden en su viaje… Bien, aventureros, por favor elegir a cuál héroe legendario acompañaran – Ya veo, ha decidido que es mejor que ellos elijan en vez de forzarlos… Nosotros nos habíamos alineados y los aventureros caminaron hacia nuestra dirección y formaron una pequeña fila delante de sus héroes elegidos. Cinco estaban de pie delante de Ren; cuatro, delante de Motoyasu; tres, delante de Itsuki y obviamente no había nadie delante de mí.

-_ {Parece que esperabas eso, compañero} -_ Bueno, con la mirada hostil del rey y los susurros que he escuchado durante esta mañana sobre mí añadiendo que los otros héroes dijeron que el escudo es basura. Entonces, puedo sacar muchas conclusiones…

\- Mmm… No esperaba este resultado – El rey dijo pensativo, pero pude ver que era él anticipaba esto. Luego, algunos hombres de túnica empezaron a susurrar al rey – Ya veo, parece que se han esparcido rumores de que el héroe del escudo carece de conocimiento sobre nuestro mundo… Según las leyendas, los cuatro héroes invocados tendrían un breve entendimiento sobre nuestras tierras. Las personas que ocasionan esos rumores se preguntaran si tú cumplirás con las condiciones que se impone la leyenda – Miraba al rey sereno y recordé a ese tipo estilo de ninja que estaba cerca a nuestra habitación… Así que, estuvo escuchando la conversación. Mire a mis compañeros héroes para saber si podría recibir ayuda en esta situación, pero ellos solo me miraban con lastima.

-_ {¿Qué harás, compañero?}-_ Con las palabras de Ddraig, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, pero solo por unos segundos. ¿No es obvio, Ddraig? Les demostrare lo que el héroe del escudo puede hacer. Miré al rey y dije.

\- No creo que haya problema, majestad – Mis palabras dejaron sorprendido a los demás héroes y una serie de susurros se empezó a escuchar en toda la sala. Con un movimiento de la mano del rey, la sala volvió a reinar el silencio- Sí nadie está dispuesto ayudarme, tal vez pueda reclutar yo mismo a mis compañeros en algún futuro – Dije calmadamente y el rey se puso pensativo mirándome fijamente, nadie tal vez lo haya notado, pero claramente pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Bien, si ese es tu decisión, eres libre de hacerlo. En cuanto a los demás héroes, ¿Están de acuerdo con sus compañeros? – Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con todo el asunto, pero Itsuki parecía querer decirlo algo.

\- Majestad, no creo que sea correcto dejarlo solo sabiendo que es uno de los cuatro héroes. Sería justo si impartieras alguna compensación para esta situación – Mire sorprendido a Itsuki, no pensé que me ayudaría en esto… Tal vez, saque conclusiones muy rápidas, aunque el rey no parecía muy a gusto con la idea. Pero, supo disimular su disgusto y accedió a la sugerencia.

\- Muy bien, tenía pensado repartir una cantidad equivalente a 600 monedas de plata para cada héroe. Sin embargo, ante esta situación, el héroe del escudo recibirá 800 monedas de plata para sus futuros compañeros y los demás héroes recibirán 600 ¿Alguna objeción? – Nadie parecía estar en desacuerdo, pero una voz resonó en el salón.

\- Majestad, si está usted de acuerdo, yo podría servir con el héroe del escudo – Una de las compañeras de Motoyasu fue la que hablo. Ella era una chica muy bonita con un cabello rojo, aunque un tono muy oscuro, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y sus pechos son en un promedio normal, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, su vestimenta era un conjunto de armadura de cuero y una pequeña espada.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Pregunto el rey.

\- Sí – Dijo con firmeza la chica.

\- ¿Hay alguien más dispuesto a viajar con el héroe del escudo? – Pregunto el rey para dar por hecho esta situación y no ser interrumpido. Todos estaban en silencio y aceptando todos los términos – Bien, ¡Ahora héroes! ¡Se ha repartido sus fondos, buena suerte! – A cada uno se nos entregó una bolsa con las monedas indicadas que menciono el rey y por supuesto, la mía era la que más pesaba. Y luego las personas empezaban a dispersarse en la sala del trono y el rey también se retiraba. Los demás héroes estaban organizándose con su grupo para sus futuros movimientos, mientras tanto yo estaba frente a la chica que se ofreció acompañarme.

\- Eh… Un gusto conocerlo, héroe del escudo. Mi nombre es Myne Sophia – Ella se presentó con una actitud alegre, pero un recuerdo llego a mi mente… Uno que hubiera querido olvidar…

"_**Mi nombre es Amano Yuuma"**_

\- Mucho gusto, Myne… - ¿Por qué lo volví a recodar? ¿Por qué ella, Myne, me trae ese recuerdo? Despejé mi mente de esos recuerdos y le di una sonrisa a Myne – Muy bien, será mejor que partamos ¿No, Myne? – Ella sonrió ante mis palabras y ambos abandonamos la sala del trono.

Nos guiaron para salir del castillo e ir directamente a la ciudad. Pude ver que el castillo tenía conectado un puente levadizo que daba camino hacia la gran ciudad. Cuando crucé ese puente, pude deslumbrar con más detalle la ciudad, en verdad era como un estilo medieval, pero también su aire nuevo de estar en este mundo desconocido.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer primero? – Dije mientras miraba a los alrededores y parecía estar en una zona muy comercial.

\- Tal vez, primero deberíamos conseguir un equipamiento mejor – Fue la sugerencia de Myne, bueno es cierto. Aún estaba con mi clásico uniforme de Kuoh, aunque sin la chaqueta. Lo único destacable ahora sería mi escudo fusionado con la Boosted Gear.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Con el dinero que nos dio el rey, tal vez pueda encontrar un equipo mejor que el que tengo ahora –

\- Oh Entonces, conozco una tienda muy buena. Sígame – Dijo alegremente mientras me guiaba a la tienda que dijo. Bueno, estoy muy agradecido de que hubiera una persona en ese salón que se dignara a acompañarme… Pero, ella no para de darme malas vibras… A pesar de que es bonita…

\- _{Ten cuidado, compañero…}-_ ¿Ddraig? – _{Tal vez, no lo detectes. Pero, un aura maligna está emitiendo ella… Muy pequeña casi imperceptible, pero esta… Me concentre mucho para poder detectarla}_\- Genial… Lo que me faltaba… Gracias, Ddraig. No quiero imaginar si no me lo hubieras dicho, ahora estaré más alerta – _{Suerte, compañero}-_ Cerrando la conexión con Ddraig, miraba a Myne que parecía estar dando saltos alegres dirigiéndome a la tienda que conocía. Pude visualizar un gran letrero con la imagen de una espada deduciendo que era esa tienda la que menciono.

\- Esta es la tienda de la que te mencionaba – Al entrar pude ver un montón de armas de todo tipo. Espadas, lanzas, arcos, hachas, inclusive guadañas… Había también unos cuantos escudos, la mayoría de las armas estaban colgados en las paredes. Pode notar también que tenía algunas armaduras en exhibición.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! – La persona en el mostrador, obviamente dueño de esta tienda, nos dio un gran saludo. El un tipo calvo, con una gran barba y pude notar que su contextura era la de un veterano de guerra a parte de algunas cicatrices – Por tu curiosidad, me imagino que esta es la primera vez que estas en una tienda de este tipo – Dijo el dueño mirándome fijamente, yo solo asentí mientras reía nerviosamente.

\- En verdad, mi compañera me conto sobre tu tienda y me guio hasta ella – Dije mientras el dueño miraba a Myne quien saludaba.

– Agradezco la recomendación hacia mi tienda… Señorita… ¿Nos hemos visto antes? – Dijo mientras intentaba hacer memoria al verla.

\- He estado aquí antes, señor. Además, su tienda es muy conocida por aquí –

\- Bueno, eso sí es cierto. Por otro lado, ¿Quién es tu amigo quien tiene un atuendo muy raro? – Dijo mientras me señalaba. Es cierto, aún conservo mi uniforme y para cualquier persona de este mundo lo vería como un atuendo muy extraño…

\- Señor, usted mismo debería saberlo – Dijo alegre Myne.

\- Espera… eso quiere decir… ¿Eres uno de los héroes? ¡Increíble! – Luego, me observaba con mucha atención – No parece muy fuerte – Aunque he entrenado por mucho tiempo, no intentaba mucho sacar una buena contextura. No quería ser tan musculoso como lo era Sairaorg – Oye chico héroe. Si no consigues un equipo decente, los demás aventureros te derrotaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –

\- Sí, creo que tiene razón… - No sabe que por lo menos tengo entrenamiento en combate, pero no sabría como seria siendo mi nivel de ataque 1. Al menos, este viejo es muy honesto y amable conmigo, no detecto mentiras en sus palabras.

\- Mi nombre es Issei Hyodou, soy el héroe del escudo. Como menciono, todavía no me acostumbro a este lugar y me costara crecer… Espero pueda ayudarme con mi equipamiento-

\- Issei eh… Bien, llámame Erhard o como gustes. Espero te vuelvas un cliente regular – Dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa - ¡Veamos cómo puedo ayudarte! –

\- Señor, no tendrá un buen equipo de calidad para él – Dijo Myne mientras se acercaba a mí.

\- Sí, la cuestión es ¿Cuánto de presupuesto tienen disponible? –

\- Mmm creo que lo más probable sea de 250 monedas de plata – Dijo Myne mirándome en busca de afirmación. Teníamos 800 así que no creo que sea mucho que gastar, aunque faltaría muchas cosas como comida, un lugar donde dormir y la búsqueda de más miembros de grupo.

\- ¿250? Entonces, comencemos por aquí – Dijo el viejo mientras iba por algunas armas colgadas en las paredes – Dime, chico… ¿Tienes alguna arma favorita? – ¿Arma favorita? La mayoría de las veces siempre lucho con mis puños y unas cuantas usaba a Ascalon, ya que no era muy bueno con las espadas.

\- Creo que todavía no…- Dije con honestidad. Luego, el viejo volvió al mostrador y dejo aquí una fila de varias espadas.

\- Si es así, te recomiendo una espada muy ligera para principiantes… Aquí tengo algunas con **Limpieza de Sangre**, con estas no tendrás ningún problema de manejar –

\- ¿Limpieza de sangre? –

\- Sí, la sangre que está en una hoja empieza a debilitar su filo y el mantenimiento para ella es muy difícil. Las espadas que te muestro no tendrán esa dificultad –

\- Increíble… - Tiene razón en eso, aunque Kiba nunca mostraba esa preocupación, ya que podía invocar cualquier espada que desee y Xenovia e Irina realizaban un buen mantenimiento a sus espadas. Con lo que explico el viejo, estas espadas no perderán su filo incluso de tanto uso. Sin embargo, recordé las palabras que me dijo Ddraig acerco de este escudo y quería verificar ahora mismo que pasaría si cojo otra arma que no sea un escudo.

***Blitzz***

-Kuh…- Agarre mi brazo cuando sentí ese pequeño shock eléctrico al intentar coger la espada. Myne y el viejo me estaban observando y luego miraron a la espada que había soltado. De pronto, vi el mensaje del escudo en mi pantalla de estado.

**Violación de reglas: Los Héroes no pueden sostener otra arma que no sea su arma legendaria si están con intención de luchar con ella.**

\- Entonces, era cierto… - Dije en susurro y luego mire al viejo- Parece que mi escudo no me dejara usar otra arma que no sea su equivalente… -

\- ¿Qué…? – El viejo se sorprendió por lo que dije – Déjame ver tu escudo… - Mientras analizaba mi arma, pude ver que susurraba algo y una pequeña bola de energía revoto en la gema verde, pero no causo ningún daño severo- Bien, curiosamente luce como un escudo pequeño, aunque con bonito diseño… pero detecte algo más… -

\- _{Curioso que me haya despertado un humano…}-_ Ddraig, lo siento si irrumpí tu siesta, pero el viejo aquí es un experto en armas y me pidió analizar el escudo cuando intente agarrar otra arma.

\- Detecte una gran energía en la joya incrustada en tu escudo. Traté de ver dentro de esa joya con mi magia de evaluar, pero no pude ver nada. Es como si algo estuviera ahí dentro y se dio cuenta de mí y bloqueo el paso –

\- _{Bloquee el paso de su magia, no me hubiera agradado que me viera un humano normal y se asustara de inmediato} _\- Tienes razón, Ddraig. Aun no es momento…

\- Me imagino que con esto que me mostraste ¿Querrás algún equipo defensivo? –

\- Sí… - Luego saco una especie de polera hecha a base de cadenas.

\- Una armadura completa te haría perder mucha velocidad de reacción y movimiento, por lo que no sería muy adecuado. En cambio, esta cota de malla será mejor para ti – Al momento de darme la cota de malla, otro mensaje apareció.

**Cota de malla: Incrementa la defensa.**

**Calidad: Promedio.**

**Uso: Resistencia a cortes.**

Increíble, me puede proporcionar información de la calidad y uso de las cosas…

\- ¿Cuánto cuesta? – Pregunto Myne.

\- Les hare un descuento. El costo será por 120 –

\- ¿Y cuánto podríamos tener al venderla? - ¿Vender?

\- _{Podrías obtener beneficios por las cosas que ya no te sean útiles una vez que aumentas tu nivel}-_ Cierto, no me quedare para siempre con esa cota de malla.

\- Mmm… Supongo que unas 100 monedas de plata ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Y luego Myne le explico al viejo lo mismo que dijo Ddraig.

\- Bien, nos la llevamos – Así, le entregamos al viejo las monedas y luego me mostro donde podía cambiarme. Cabe decir, que él fue tan amable que proporcionarme algunas ropas adicionales para reemplazar mi uniforme. Tal vez lo único que conserve seria mi polera roja. Tras cambiarme podía sentirme con nuevos aires. Encima de mi polera roja estaba la cota de malla y tenía puesto unos pantalones y botas de cuero.

\- Jejeje ahora si pareces como un verdadero aventurero, chico – Dijo el viejo alegre viéndome con mi nuevo equipo.

\- Muchas gracias – Dije con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Listo para la batalla, héroe? – Me pregunto Myne.

\- ¡Sí! – Estaba entusiasmado por ver lo que podía hacer. Aunque Ddraig ya me había informado lo esencial, era hora de ponerlo en práctica.

Nos despedimos del viejo y luego, Myne me guio, lejos de la zona comercial, a un campo de hierbas muy extenso. Nos alejábamos más y más de la ciudad y el campo se extendía aún más, puro verde era lo que podía observar.

\- Muy bien, héroe. En estas tierras habitan mounstros muy débiles con los cuales podrá practicar a gusto – Explico Myne, pero yo me adelante y me fije que, en mi punto de vista, varios puntos rojos empezaron a salir- ¿Héroe? –

\- No te preocupes, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer – Con eso me aleje un poco más y pude visualizar a mis enemigos. Tenían la forma de un globo, aunque su cara era como una especie de caricatura malvada.

\- Héroe, esos de ahí son "Globos Naranja" y son muy fáciles de derrotar – Dijo Myne un poco lejos de donde estaba. Jejeje, sí que hacen honor a su nombre, en sí eran globos color naranja- ¡Buena suerte, héroe! – Los globos empezaron acercarse a mí y me miraban con hostilidad… Por recomendación de Ddraig, debía mantener mi aura de dragón al mínimo, ya que eso los espantaría. A pesar de que soy un nivel 1.

\- Grr…- Uno de los globos se lanzó hacia mí y con sus colmillos me mordió mi brazo. Vaya, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, solo un cosquilleo. Los más globos empezaron a lanzarme a mí y el escudo empezó a brillar dándome más protección. Esto ocasiono una sonrisa en mí.

\- ¡HAAA! – Conecte un golpe contra uno de los globos, pero solo revoto. Seguí conectando más y más golpes al mismo globo hasta que estallo… Esto apesta…

\- _{12 golpes… Necesitas fortalecerte, compañero}_ \- Sí… Bien Ddraig. Usemos el primer aumento.

**[BOOST]**

Pude notar como la joya del escudo brillo con fuerza y escuché la clásica voz de Ddraig símbolo del uso de la Boosted Gear. Mire en dirección a Myne que se mostraba un poco sorprendida por la repentina voz, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y me empezó a animar a seguir mi lucha. Bien, probemos.

\- ¡HAA! – Conecte una serie de golpes a otro globo y esta vez estallo un poco más rápido.

\- _{6 golpes} _\- ¿La mitad? Mirando mi estado, pude ver que mis estadísticas estaban duplicadas y ahora mi defensa era mucho más alta, por lo que ahora ya no sentía ni los cosquilleos de los globos. Esto se pone aún más interesante… Ddraig, el siguiente aumento.

**[BOOST]**

\- ¿Otra vez ese sonido…? – Gracias mis sentidos aumentados, pude escuchar lo que decía Myne. La vi y ella estaba concentrada en buscar al responsable de la voz.

\- Bien… - En susurro, conecte los golpes al siguiente globo y estallo aún más rápido- 3 golpes… - ¡Solo tres! El aumento sí que es muy eficaz. Con una sonrisa, mire a los demás globos que esta vez podían sentir un peligro… Jejeje…

Luego, de varios minutos estallando globos pude apreciar un mensaje.

**¡Incremento de nivel!**

**Ahora eres nivel 2.**

Jajaja, logre subir rápido a nivel 2 gracias a los aumentos… ¿Cuántos globos abre reventado?

\- _{Diría que unos 20 o 25, con solo 3 golpes pudiste avanzar mucho más que con lo básico} -_ Sí, con 12 golpes tal vez me hubiera demorado horas en subir de nivel.

**[RESET]**

\- Uff… - Pude sentir el agotamiento después del uso de los aumentos, a este paso tal vez si pueda crecer más rápido. Oí unos pasos que se acercaban a mí.

\- B-B-Buen trabajo, héroe- Pude ver que estaba sorprendida por mis acciones… Viendo también todos los restos de globos que deje, tal vez no se esperaba que el héroe del escudo pueda atacar…

\- Gracias… - Luego de recuperarme un poco, pude ver a un grupo de personas un poco más lejos que nosotros. Se trataba de Ren y sus compañeros, parecían estar trotando por el lugar… Sí que estaban bien decididos por lo serios que estaban. De pronto tres globos aparecieron ante Ren y con solo un movimiento de su espada, logro estallarlos de un solo tajo. Bueno… Tiene la ventaja de que su clase no es defensiva…

\- Todos los héroes tienen su forma particular de pelear ¿No crees? – Dijo Myne quien también vio la demostración de Ren… ¡Bien! No dejare que eso me baje los ánimos… Todavía falta mucho por recorrer. Empecé a recoger los restos de los globos y por indicación de Ddraig empezaba a ponerlos encima de la joya verde del escudo y este empezó a absorberlos.

**Globo Naranja Obtenido.**

El mensaje apareció y luego se mostró la enciclopedia e indicio un escudo en particular, pero aún necesita más material del globo para desbloquearlo. Con ayuda de Myne, recogí todos los restos e hice que el escudo los absorbiera.

**Escudo Naranja: Condiciones reunidas.**

\- Wow…- El escudo cambio de forma y todo la de un globo naranja, pero aun conservando la joya verde en la parte superior del rostro del globo.

\- ¿Así funcionan las armas legendarias? – Dijo Myne curiosa al ver mi escudo cambiar de forma.

\- Sí, mientras más materiales obtiene el escudo, más formas se podrá desbloquear y también dará algunas estadísticas buenas… Aunque siendo un globo solo da la apariencia… Supongo – Claro, era un mounstro de nivel muy básico – Myne, ¿Cuánto obtendríamos si vendemos estos materiales? –

\- Mmm… Creo que una moneda de cobre –

\- ¿Y cuantas monedas de cobre son una de plata? –

\- 100 – Mientras hablábamos, pude visualizar que más y más globos empezaban a salir de su escondite. Bien, todavía no podía volver a usar los aumentos hasta cierto determinado tiempo. Así que, le indique a Myne que yo atraería a los globos y ella atacara. Así pasamos varias horas incrementando nuestras experiencias, aunque Myne lograba acabarlos con tan solo un tajo igual que Ren. Cada vez que avanzábamos más, pudimos encontrar un globo de diferente color, en vez de naranja era amarillo. Después de unas horas, pude notar que no recibía experiencia cuando ella los derrotaba… ¿Qué extraño? ¿Pensé que la experiencia se compartía? En fin, cuando notamos que el sol empezaba a descender. Myne dijo que íbamos a encontrar mounstros un poco más fuertes que los globos, pero era recomendable regresar y continuar mañana. Para mi me hubiera gustado seguir explorando más, pero seguro ella no era muy resistente para permanecer mucho tiempo afuera. Así que, asintiendo a su recomendación, regresamos a la ciudad a buscar un alojamiento y algo para comer. Pero, antes pasamos nuevamente por la tienda de Erhard, ya que Myne quería tener un equipo nuevo también.

\- ¿Oh? Pero si es el chico del escudo – El viejo nos dio nuevamente la bienvenida- Y bien, ¿Qué negocios les traen aquí ahora? –

\- Jejeje, primero que nada ¿Sabes dónde podría vender esto? – Le mostré todo el botín que ganamos hoy, la mayoría solo era restos de globos naranja.

\- Hay una tienda en especial para la compra de botines cerca de aquí. No tardaras mucho en encontrarla y estoy seguro que te lo comprara –

\- Gracias… En cuanto a lo segundo, vinimos para conseguir un equipo nuevo para mi compañera – Mientras decía, Myne ya estaba viendo algunas cosas eligiendo que comprará.

\- ¿Cuál es el presupuesto esta vez? – Mmm… Aun teníamos 680 monedas de plata, así que no sabría cuánto exactamente gastaríamos. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle a ella, pero estaba inmersa en su pensamiento, comparando algunos equipos. Bueno, mi poder de ataque puede crecer a menudo avance la batalla, pero tendría tiempo límite. Sería muy razonable, si ella estuviera bien equipada para mantenerse firme en cada batalla. Esperamos un buen rato hasta que Myne llego con una pieza de armadura y una espada, pero a simple vista podía verse que era demasiado costosa.

\- Eh… ¿Cuánto seria por eso, viejo? – Dijo un poco nervioso por ver el equipo de mi compañera, el viejo me miro con un poco de lastima y con un suspiro dijo que el costo sería de 480 monedas de plata e incluso había agregado un gran descuento- Myne ¿No crees que es demasiado costoso? La verdad desconozco los costos de todo el lugar y con este gasto tal vez no nos aguante el dinero – Dije intentando convencerla a que escoja un equipo de menor calidad.

\- Tranquilo, héroe. Con este equipo nuevo, podre recaudar el dinero fácilmente. Además, que los botines también lo cubrirán – No estaba muy convencido, era cuatro veces el costo de mi armadura. En eso, Myne se aferró a mi brazo y pude sentir su Oppai rozarme… ¡Maldición! ¡Issei, recuerda… Ddraig dijo que ella es malvada!

\- _{No tienes remedio, compañero…}_\- ¡Lo siento, Ddraig! Pero, sabes cómo me gustan las Oppais. Con eso, procedí a entregarle las monedas al viejo… Odio mi debilidad…

\- Muy bien. Tenemos un trato, viejo – Dije entregándole las monedas quedándome tan solo con 200 monedas de plata.

\- Jajaja gracias, chico. Ahora si parecerás un héroe de verdad – Luego, cuando salimos de la tienda. Myne me agradeció con una sonrisa, pero al ver su sonrisa nuevamente tuve esa mala sensación… Otro recuerdo…

"_**Gracias, Issei-kun"**_

Borre esos pensamientos y luego, nos dirigimos a un lugar donde pasar la noche. Llegamos a una posada y el precio por pasar la noche era 30 monedas de bronce por persona, escogimos dos habitaciones, ya que no me sentiría muy cómodo estar en la misma habitación. El encargado nos guio a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y una vez que nos acomodamos, fuimos a un restaurante cerca de la posada. Lo bueno era que la comida solo costaba 5 monedas de bronce por persona.

\- ¿Estos son las zonas donde estuvimos cazando? – Dije mientras señalaba un mapa que había comprado cuando llegamos a la ciudad luego de cazar los globos. Los demás héroes tenían el mapa en su cabeza gracias a sus juegos, así que me convenia mucho a mi tener una noción de que lugar debo explorar.

\- Sí, ahí estuvimos todo el día – Estuvimos discutiendo sobre qué lugares en específico podríamos explorar, después del campo de los globos íbamos a toparnos con unos bosques en donde habitaban más criaturas fuertes, luego en ese camino llevaba a las montañas y por otro camino se encontraba un rio que conectaba a una aldea. El mapa fue de mucha ayuda, ya que podía identificar varios puntos en donde podríamos descansar, ya que la mayoría eran pueblos pequeños y tal vez, podríamos ayudar a esos pueblos en caso de tener problemas, así podríamos aumentar nuestro presupuesto – No puede verse muy bien en este mapa, hay una aldea en el otro lado del bosque llamada Lafan. Ahí se encuentra una mazmorra para principiantes – Mazmorras… Según recuerdo, era lugares con mounstros un poco peligrosos, pero había tesoros muy buenos dentro. Con algunas sugerencias de ella, en cual yo debía encargarme la defensa y ella el ataque podríamos subir más de nivel y lograr ganar un poco de dinero. Sí, esto podría funcionar… A este paso lograre recuperar mi fuerza necesaria y enfrentar a esas cosas llamadas "olas". Después de coordinar todo para el día de mañana, procedimos a cenar tranquilamente – Héroe ¿Le gustaría un poco de vino? – Fue la propuesta de Myne mientras me daba una copa de vino.

\- Eh… Gracias, pero no me gusta el alcohol – En realidad, según Ddraig, el alcohol no me afectaría para nada gracias a mi parte dragón. Aunque el destilado de la manzana dragón si sería capaz de emborracharme. Amablemente rechace su oferta y ella puso su cara un poco decepcionada. Aunque parecía que no se rendiría, ya que reactivo su ánimo.

\- Héroe ¿Sabías que Melromarc es un país matriarcado? Por lo que, si un hombre rechaza la oferta de una mujer sería muy malo en ese caso – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Matriarcado…? – Me pregunte a mí mismo, eso sí es nuevo. Pero, si es matriarcado… ¿No debería estar la reina presente? Bueno, ella es el símbolo más importante para un país matriarca… Supongo que ella estaría con asuntos importantes y el rey se hacía cargo en su ausencia… - Bueno, de todas formas, no puedo aceptar el vino. Creo que, si no te importaría, me iré a dormir primero –

\- Bien… Buenas noches, héroe – Ella estaba muy triste por rechazarla dos veces, pero igual me sonrió al desearme una buena noche. Con eso me despedí de ella y me dirigí a mi habitación a descansar.

Al llegar, lo primero que hice fue quitarme la cota de malla y recostarme en mi cama. Me puse a pensar en lo que hice en todo el día… Primero, resulto que nadie quería acompañarme en esa aventura por ser el héroe del escudo y no saber mucho de este mundo. Segundo, apareció Myne ofreciéndose amablemente como mi compañera. Tercero, conseguí un equipo nuevo reemplazando mi uniforme de Kuoh y puse en práctica mis habilidades. Cuarto… Perdí mucho dinero… Con un suspiro, me levante y me senté en una silla cerca de una mesa, luego saque el saco de monedas y las puse cada una en la mesa.

\- 199 monedas de plata… Y 60 monedas de bronce – En verdad, la mayor parte lo gaste en el equipo de Myne, no sé cómo me deje convencer…

\- _{Tu lado pervertido salió a flote ¿No?} _–

\- Gracias por el apoyo, Ddraig… - Dije con sarcasmo… Mientras miraba las monedas una idea vino a mi cabeza… - ¿Me pregunto sí…? – Agarrando unas cuantas monedas, la empecé a acercar a mi escudo para que las absorbiera… Absorbió por lo menos unas 5 monedas de platas y un mensaje apareció en mi vista.

**Escudo de Vendedor Ambulante: Condiciones reunidas.**

**Bono de equipo: Persuasión por comprar o vender productos.**

**Dinero Actual: 5 monedas de plata.**

Bien otro escudo nuevo, y esta vez da una bonificación adicional… Mayormente me ayudara a convencer más rápido en la compra o venta de cualquier cosa… Me ayudara mucho a que no me estafen y también puedo almacenar mi dinero sin preocuparme. Agarre todas las monedas y el escudo las absorbió todas, luego mire mi estado.

**Dinero Actual: 199 monedas de plata / 60 monedas de bronce.**

\- Cierto, ¿Por qué no recibí ninguna experiencia al momento de que Myne mataba los globos? ¿Sabes algo, Ddraig? –

\- _{Sí, según los datos de ayuda del escudo. Para recibir experiencia conjunta deben estar en un "Party" que se muestra en el estado}_ _-_ ¿Party? Creo que recordar que se les decía a los grupos que formábamos de aventuras cuando yo, Motohama y Matsuda jugábamos esos juegos… Así que… Olvide hacer esa propuesta de "Party" con Myne… Y, en conclusión, ella gano toda la experiencia en el combate de hoy – _{Esa mujer sabía de antemano eso, así que le tomo sorpresa cuando mataste esos globos al principio y lograste el nivel 2 de forma inmediata. Claro, como no estaban en esa "Party" ella todavía no sabe que subiste de nivel, así que, con su combate de hoy, tal vez ella ya te supero en niveles}_ – Sí… Ella parecía amable al principio, pero con solo su actitud me hacía recordar a… "ella" … - _{Compañero…} –_ Lo sé, ya lo superé, Ddraig… Es solo que, Myne daba ese mismo aire y hace que me sienta muy incómodo con eso… - _{No estás solo, compañero. Sabes que seguí apoyándote aun después de que perdiste a muchos seres queridos… Ver como aun permanecías en pie, enfrentándote a Trihexa y dar esperanzas a aquellos que lo veían todo perdido… No pierdas el ánimo… Te hiciste una promesa y debes cumplirla} – _Mirando el cielo nocturno a través de la venta y notar las grandes cantidades de estrellas, pude sonreír por el apoyo de Ddraig.

\- No pensé que eras tan blando, Ddraig – Dije haciendo gruñir un poco a mi compañero.

\- _{Tal vez, los siglos de estar encerrado me hayan pasado factura… Pero, no me quejo… Como dije desde el principio, eres un anfitrión interesante}_ – Con eso, ambos nos quedamos en silencio… Y pronto el sueño empezó a llamarme… Con un poco de pereza para ir a mi cama… Sentí que mi conciencia se apagaba y solo cerré mis ojos aun sentado en la silla…

* * *

**POV 3° PERSONA**

_-Sniff… Sniff… Sniff… -_ _Un sollozo se escuchaba dentro de una habitación lujosa. En una gran cama, se encontraba una pelirroja muy hermosa, vestida con un uniforme de preparatoria. Ella estaba sollozando mientras sostenía lo que parecía ser una foto, en ella se encontraba un hombre muy parecido a ella con el mismo pelo rojo como si fuera su versión masculina, otro hombre mucho más mayor y también con el pelo rojo, una mujer muy idéntica a la misma pelirroja solo que con el cabello castaño, un pequeño niño también pelirrojo quien era cargado por la mujer castaña y una sirvienta con el cabello plateado, todos reunidos y sonriendo en la foto- Hermano… Hermana… Millicas… Papá… Mamá…-_ _Ella dejo de llorar cuando unos toques se escucharon en su puerta._

_\- ¡Señorita Rias! ¡Venga, por favor! ¡El señor Issei ha regresado muy herido! –_ _Era la voz de un hombre, al momento de escuchar el nombre "Issei". De forma inmediata, abrió la puerta y vio a lo que parecía ser un joven soldado un poco nervioso._

_\- ¡Llévame a él! ¡Rápido! – Con una voz de mando, ordeno al joven soldado a que la guiara a donde se encontraba Issei. Al momento de salir, en los pasillos de esa gran mansión. Se encontraba varios soldados, algunos con heridas leves y otros eran civiles refugiados. Esa mansión resguardaba a muchas personas sobrenaturales y humanas de la devastación que ocurría afuera. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser una habitación médica y al entrar vieron a un hombre de pelo castaño, con varias vendas mirando por la ventana. Las enfermeras que estaban ahí al ver a la mujer pelirroja, rápidamente salieron de la habitación junto al joven soldado dejando solos a ella y al castaño._

_-…- El silencio parecía eterno, ninguno de los dos articulaba ni una sola palabra hasta que la mujer vio que el hombre empezó a temblar y su puño se cerraba con tal fuerza que empezaba a sangrar - ¡Ise! – Grito preocupada y cogió unas vendas para limpiar la sangre que salía de sus manos._

_-No… pude…-_ _Dijo en susurro mientras la pelirroja limpiaba la sangre- No…pude…salvarlo… Rias…-_ _Esta vez, el hombre miro a la mujer con lágrimas brotando de su rostro - ¡No pude salvar a Vali! – Grito con fuerza mientras temblaba de impotencias y sus lágrimas salían con más fuerza. La mujer lo miraba con pesar, ella hace algunos momentos lloraba por la pérdida de su familia. El dolor era muy fuerte para ella, pero para el hombre… Él había perdido más, Issei había presenciado muchas más muertes con sus propios ojos… A ella le dolía la muerte de sus hermanas, pero para el castaño su dolor era mucho más e incluso más por la impotencia de no poder protegerlas._

_\- Ise… - Dijo ella suavemente mientras agarraba el rostro del castaño, quien aún lloraba, y se acercó a darle un cálido beso para luego abrasarlo y pegar el rostro de él en su pecho._

_\- ¡Rias! – Grito él mientras se aferraba a ella y lloraba con más fuerza - ¡No puedo soportar más! – Se aferraba mucho más a la mujer, como si estuviera desesperado de que ella no estuviera - ¡No quiero perderte! – Grito con tanta fuerza para luego seguir llorando en los brazos de ella. La pelirroja abrazaba al castaño con una sonrisa, como si de una madre estuviera consolando a su hijo._

_\- Tranquilo… Ise… - Dijo ella en susurro haciendo que él la mirara a los ojos – Todo estará bien… Tú siempre has logrado superar todo… Yo siempre he creído y creeré en ti… - Dijo con una suave sonrisa, el castaño miraba a la mujer que ama y a la única la cual quedaba- Tu eres el Dragon Emperador Rojo, el Oppai Dragon, el peón más fuerte y sobre todo… Eres lo más importante para mí… Eres Issei Hyodou… Eres mi Ise… – Ella tenía dolor, pero por él… Por la persona que la reconoció por quien era y no por su título… La persona que la protegió contra todo ser que atentaba a ella… La persona que mostraba siempre una sonrisa a ella y a las demás… Por Issei Hyodou, ella se convertiría en su pilar, en su ser completo para que no se derrumbara, para que siguiera adelante, para que no se pierda la esperanza. El castaño miraba a la mujer frente a él, sus palabras lo hacían ver un camino… Un camino lleno de luz, uno en donde él se encargaría de cumplir… No solo por ella, por todos los que han caído, por todos los que prometió que alcanzaría la paz sin importar el costo. Sí, aun no podía caer, aún tenía mucho que hacer. Borrando su semblante triste, puso una cara serena y luego una suave sonrisa, una que para ella demostraba que no era el tiempo en que la luz se apagara. Suavemente, ella le dio otro beso y lo abrazó con fuerza._

"_**Te amo, Ise. Siempre recuérdalo…"**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**POV ISSEI**

\- Te amo… Rias… - Desperté mientras sentía aun ese sueño… Recordé ese momento, yo estaba impotente y desesperado después de ver morir a Vali. Rias era lo último que tenía, no podía soportar mucho esa presión… Solo quería estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Pero, fue gracias a ella que pude levantarme una vez más y no defraudar a todos los que han ponían su esperanza en mí. Con una suave sonrisa en mi rostro, me levante de la silla y me estire un poco para calmar un poco mi cuerpo por la postura de dormir en una silla. Pude notar que todavía era de noche, pero parecía que ya estaba dar indicios de salir el sol. Seguramente, Myne debe estar durmiendo así que aprovechare para entrenar un poco. Justo cuando iba a por la cota de malla que había adquirido, me di la sorpresa de que no estaba donde lo había dejado – Ddraig… - Teniendo un poco de sospecha e indicio de saber dónde estaba, llamé a mi compañero para confirmarlo.

-_ {Sí, compañero. Esa mujer aprovecho que estabas dormido para robarte esa armadura, aunque también intento buscar tu dinero. Pero, como no lo encontró se fue solo con la cota} – _Bien, entonces al final de cuentas lo único por lo que decidió acompañarme era para robarme todo el dinero. Con un suspiro, me rasqué la cabeza, pensando que hacer… Sabía que por indicación de Ddraig, ella era malvada. Pero, no pensé que lo haría tan rápido. Cierto, ¿Por qué no me despertaste, Ddraig? – _{Si lo hacía, tal vez lograbas atraparla. Pero, si es un país matriarcado, puede que hubieras tenido malas consecuencias} –_ Sí… Creo que tienes razón. Bien, tengo el dinero aún, así que podre ir a la tienda del viejo y comprar otro equipamiento barato – _{Te recomiendo salir por la ventana. Viendo las intenciones de esa mujer, no me sorprendería que te haya acusado por algo en este lugar} – _Tomando la sugerencia de Ddraig, salte por la ventana y caí de manera correcta. Pude observar que no había nadie alrededor, así que rápidamente fui a la tienda de armas. Después de un rato de caminar, pude ver la tienda y justo el viejo estaba abriendo.

\- Vaya, pero si es el chico héroe ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? – Cuando me dijo eso, yo solo pude reír de manera nerviosa. Su sonrisa desapareció y me puso una mirada confusa - ¿Algo paso? ¿Y dónde está tu equipo y tu compañera? – Luego de que me invitara a entrar a su tienda, le explique lo que me había pasado y él solo pudo suspirar y darme una mirada de lastima – No esperaba que esa señorita fuera hacer algo así –

\- Tenia sospechas de eso, ya que cuando vine a este mundo parecía que todos me odiaran –

\- Puedo saber algo. Después de que ustedes se fueron, empezaron a rumorearse asuntos muy graves sobre ti –

\- ¿Qué? – Dije sorprendido, es cierto que en el castillo rumoraron muchas cosas al oír nuestra conversación. Pero, ahora ¿En las calles?

\- Sí, no escuche mucho porque tenía mis asuntos en mi tienda. Lo único que si entendí claramente es que te tachaban de "Demonio del escudo" –

-_ {Jajajajajajajajajaja… Sí supieran que sí eres un demonio, seguramente este reino ordenara ejecutarte} – _No ayudas mucho, Ddraig.

\- Bien, no esperaba que me dijeran así, sabiendo que ni si quiera puedo hacer daño –

\- Me hubiera creído ese rumor, chico. Pero, sabiendo como eres, se me hacía imposible verte como alguien malvado. Tal vez, un pervertido por como mirabas a tu compañera – Con lo último que dijo, solo me hizo avergonzarme – Jajajaja, no te preocupes, chico. Sin embargo, te recomendaría tener cuidado. Sabes que este país es de poder matriarcal. Si esa señorita te ha acusado de algo, tarde o temprano puede que aparezcan para juzgarte – Con las palabras del viejo solo pude suspirar e intentar pensar en que solución podrá resolver este problema. Mientras nos quedamos en silencio, pudimos escuchar unas pisadas fuertes afuera. Por una de las ventanas pudimos ver a un grupo de soldados dirigiéndose por lo que supongo a la posada en donde estaba.

\- Tengo la sensación, de que ellos me buscan –

\- Bueno, eso confirma que esa señorita ya te acuso de algo. Por los caballeros puedo deducir que te haya acusado de violación o robo. Y con los rumores circulando… - El viejo solo mostro una cara complicada y luego me miro - ¿Qué harás, chico? ¿Huir o enfrentar? – Solo seguí observando al grupo de caballeros ir a la posada mientras pensaba que decidir.

\- _{No dejes que este obstáculo te detenga, compañero. Eres el dragón emperador rojo y sabes lo que tienes que hacer} – _Con las palabras de Ddraig, solo pude soltar una pequeña risa.

\- Veremos que me esperara, viejo – Dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

\- Si sales de esta, ven a mi tienda, chico. Sabes que te ayudare en lo que pueda – Ante sus palabras, le di una sonrisa y salí de la tienda.

Seguí caminando por unos largos minutos mirando a los demás comerciantes que empezaron a mirarme mal. Debo suponer que los rumores se han expandido con fuerza y rapidez. Seguí caminando hasta que el grupo de caballeros que había visto me rodearon y pusieron sus lanzas impidiéndome el paso.

\- Tú debes ser el héroe del escudo… - Dijo el líder del grupo apuntándome con su espada.

\- Sí – Dije de forma seria mirándolo a los ojos. Pude ver que se mantenía serio, pero un poco sorprendido a como yo actuaba.

\- El rey te ha convocado. Sera mejor que vengas con nosotros y no opongas resistencia – Solo asentí a sus palabras y luego procedí seguirlo. Los caballeros agarraron mis brazos de forma fuerte y me empujaron para ir a un carruaje. Una vez dentro, aun mantenían sus lanzas contra mí y luego nos dirigimos al castillo.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al castillo, fuimos directamente a la sala del trono. Ahí estaba el rey y todos sus vasallos, incluso estaban los demás héroes y sus compañeros.

\- Myne…- Susurre al verla, ella estaba escondida detrás de Motoyasu actuando como asustada al mirarme. Cuando quede frente a ella, todos cambiaron su mirada como si tuvieran en frente a un criminal. Mi mirada se afilo un poco cuando vi que Motoyasu tenía puesto la cota de malla que me pertenecía.

\- _{Mantente tranquilo, compañero}_ – Lo sé Ddraig, pero me es un poco imposible al notar que de alguna forma Myne iría a un bishonen en ayuda y más seduciéndolo con armadura robada.

\- Ahora escucharemos los cargos declarados en contra hacia el héroe del escudo – Dijo uno de los vasallos del rey.

\- ¿Cargos? – Dije en confusión.

\- ¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas? – Grito Motoyasu dando un paso al frente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Recordar qué? – Ante mi respuesta, él solo se mostró furioso mientras agitaba su lanza.

\- ¡Haces algo tan cruel y tienes el descaro de decir que no lo recuerdas! – Su grito fue más fuerte mientras me apuntaba con su lanza listo para atacar.

\- Héroe del escudo. Estas aquí por recibir el cargo de asalto sexual – Dijo el rey. Entonces el viejo tenía razón… Ella me acuso de violación… ¡Ella!

\- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo nunca le hecho nada! ¡Es más, ella fue la que me robo la cota de malla que tu estas usando! – Mi ira poco a poco empezó a desbordarse, aunque Ddraig trataba de calmarme, me era imposible hacerlo.

\- ¿Robar? Esta cota fue un regalo de Myne cuando la conocí en la posada ayer, bebimos unos cuantos tragos y me lo dio como regalo –

\- ¿Qué? – Iba a protestar, pero Myne dio un paso al frente actuando con miedo.

\- D-D-Después de eso, me encontré con el héroe del escudo… Estaba muy ebrio… y me obligo a seguirle a su habitación… y-y-y…- Esta mujer… es una buena actriz… Nuevamente el recuerdo de Reynalle volvió a mí, cuando ella actúa tan bien siendo mi novia… Myne actuando incluso con lágrimas se abrazó con Motoyasu, este calmándola.

\- No pensé que harías tal cosa. Juzgué mal al creer tu historia – Dijo Motoyasu mirándome fríamente.

\- Pensé que eras un héroe con lo que nos contaste, pero veo que me equivoque – Fue Ren quien sacudía su cabeza en negación.

\- Aprovechar tu titulo para hacer tal acto, es caer muy bajo – Itsuki también se unió a la conversación… Están ciegos… Claramente ella está mintiendo… Pero desde que he llegado, solo por ser el héroe del escudo… He sido menospreciado… Morí en mi mundo… ¿Para esto…? Levante mi vista a Myne, y pude ver algo que me dejo frio… Ella saco su lengua y se estaba burlando de mí… Entonces… ¿Así es como será?

\- _{Compañero…} – _

\- ¡Cualquier acto contra una mujer en este reino se castiga con la muerte! – Grito el rey, mientras más murmullos empezaron a escucharse… Muerte…

\- Entonces…- Dije un susurro mientras tenía la cabeza agachada, todo pararon de hablar para escucharme. Todas sus miradas se concentraron en mí y levante la vista - ¡Mátame! – Ante mis palabras, todos incluso los héroes, el rey y Myne se mostraron sumamente sorprendidos, yo solo seguí gritando - ¡Mátame! ¡Por que en ningún momento pedí que me salvaran! ¡Nunca pedí que me trajeran a este mundo! – Saque mi frustración de una vez… Estaba deseando poder reunirme con las chicas… Pero, también en un parte de mi agradecía estar vivo… Ahora, con todo lo que me está pasando… Empezaba a decaer…

\- Huir con la muerte… Eso es muy cobarde – Me sorprendí ante esas palabras que pertenecían a Motoyasu.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. No siente ningún remordimiento de tu acto – Fue turno de Itsuki. Ren solo me miraba fríamente mientras tenía su mano en el mango de su espada. Pero… A pesar de eso, las palabras de Motoyasu me recordaron a lo que había hablado con Ddraig… Tenía que enfrentar esto, si ellos quieren marginarme y humillarme. No me dejare… ¡Yo soy el Sekiryuutei!

\- _{Eso es, compañero. Ningún dragón se dejará humillar tan fácilmente} –_ Ddraig tenía razón. Me había dejado llevar por la tristeza y la traición que hacía mucho tiempo había retenido, agregando la situación que tenía antes de venir a este mundo. No dejare que este obstáculo me detenga para nuevamente vivir.

\- Aunque desearía ordenar la orden de ejecutarte. Tu título de héroe me lo impide además que se te necesita para las olas y si lo hago, no habría manera de traer a otro nuevo héroe del escudo. Ya que, para ello se necesitaría que los demás héroes mueran –

\- ¡¿Q-Que?! – Los tres héroes gritaron, estaban tan sorprendidos por las palabras del rey. Así que, no puede haber otra convocación a menos que todos nosotros estemos muertos.

\- Como escuchan. En este instante, eres nuestra única defensa contra la destrucción del país, por lo que no habrá ejecución. Sin embargo, tus crímenes ya están circulando por todo el reino. Y con ello dudo mucho que alguien te de trabajo o te ayude. Eso será tu castigo. Vivirás siendo un marginado en este reino – Dijo como ultimátum. Yo solo me mantuve firme y miré directamente al rey. Al encontrar miradas, pude sentir su nerviosismo. Era claro, estaba mostrando mi ladro dragón a él – Demonio…- Pude escucharlo decir y no pude evitar que apareciera en mí, una pequeña risa, aunque nadie lo noto.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Encontrare una manera de volverme más fuerte y no necesitare de tu ayuda ni la de tu reino! – Dije mientras los guardias aun me mantenían apuntándome con sus lanzas. Mirándolos a cada uno, los pude ahuyentar con mi aura para que dejaran de apuntarme y di media vuelta.

\- ¡Vete de una vez, demonio del escudo! – Grito el rey con un tono sumamente molesto, obviamente por mostrarle miedo y yo me retire de ese maldito lugar.

Iba a caer en la desesperación y huir sin haber luchado. Odio admitirlo, pero gracias al estúpido de Motoyasu pude aclarar mi mente y no olvidar mi promesa. Puede que me marginen por un título, pero no dejare que gente inocente muera por ello. Esta vez, no dejare que la destrucción haga lo que quiera en este mundo. Por mi familia, mis amigos y por las chicas… Luchare y nuevamente me conocerán como ¡El Dragon Emperador Rojo, El Héroe del Escudo!

* * *

Cuando salí del castillo del rey y me caminé por la ciudad. Pude darme cuenta de cómo las personas me miraban con desprecio, parece que el rumor fue más rápido de lo que esperaba. No importa, debo seguir… Camine un largo rato más y llegue a la tienda del viejo, al entrar pude ver que estaba ajustando algunas armas y se percató de mi presencia.

\- Chico… - Dijo mientras me mostraba una sonrisa triste – Es bueno saber que este bien –

\- Sí… - Dije suspirando con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué fue? ¿Violación o robo? –

\- Violación…- El viejo hizo una mueca ante mi respuesta.

\- Me sorprende que el rey no te ejecutara, ese crimen está muy penado en este reino –

\- En realidad lo iba a hacer, pero por mi título de héroe no lo hizo… En verdad, no esperaba este trato desde que llegue aquí –

\- No te desanimes, chico. Algunas mujeres aprovechan este país matriarca para aprovecharse de los aventureros y héroes – Dijo avanzando a mí y darme palmadas en la espalda – Aunque… He oído algunas cosas sobre tu título, chico. Antes si quiera que te invocaran –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Como digo, este país tiene una iglesia. Más en concreto, la iglesia de los tres héroes, la lanza, la espada y el arco. Y según sus afirmaciones, el escudo es el demonio – Entonces, no importaba si me devolvían a mi mundo o me mataban e invocaban a otro. Harían lo mismo con ese nuevo héroe. Aprete mis puños con fuerza, pero luego me relaje y suspire. Por ahora no podía hacer nada y tendría que crecer en un lugar en donde todos trataran de atacarme.

\- Tendré que esforzarme y tratar mi inocencia – Dijo con convicción y seriedad. El viejo me miro y me sonrió, luego se fui adentro de su tienda y regreso con una bolsa.

\- Toma, chico – Dijo lanzándome la bolsa y pude percatarme que era una capa roja y un equipo de baja calidad – Sin tu equipamiento no lograras mucho aquí. Al menos te puedo ofrecer eso –

\- ¿Cuánto vale esto? – Dije sacando la capa.

\- Alrededor de 5 monedas de bronce. Pero, no te preocupes, puedes pagarme cuando… ¿Qué? – Interrumpí sus palabras cuando usé mi escudo para sacar la cantidad de monedas - ¿No te despojaron de todas tus pertenecías? – Dijo mientras tomaba las monedas.

\- Debo agradecer mucho a mi escudo. Descubrí anoche que podía guardar mi dinero dentro de él, así que al menos no me preocupare mucho – Dije con una pequeña risa.

\- Tsk… Sí era así, debí darte un equipo mejor –

\- No te preocupes, viejo. Tal vez más adelante pueda conseguir más dinero y pueda comprarte una buena armadura –

\- Bien, si ese es el caso. Esperare por ese dinero –

\- Dalo por hecho – Dijo mientras me ponía el equipo y la capa roja – Será mejor que empiece de una vez – Con eso me acerque a la puerta.

\- Buena suerte, chico – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo asentía y salía de la tienda – No mueras… - Pude escuchar esa frase, pero hice como que no y avance a los terrenos de los mounstros.

Cuando llegue a los campos, me adentre al bosque sin que nadie me observara. Dentro pude ver a muchos globos que me observaban, podía sentir su gran hostilidad hacia mí.

\- ¿Estas listo, Ddraig? – Dije mientras alzaba mi escudo y la gema verde brillaba.

**[BOOST]**

\- {Cuando quieras, compañero} – Con las palabras de Ddraig di una sonrisa y empecé a atacar a los globos. Así me pase varias horas del día.

**¡Incremento de nivel!**

**Ahora eres nivel 4.**

**Escudo Amarillo: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**[RESET]**

Con un suspiro cansado me tire a la hierba, ya dándome cuenta que los globos se habían ido. Dos niveles en un día, es cierto que la Boosted Gear me ayuda mucho, pero el reseteo continuo es muy cansado.

\- {Es parte de ese sistema que da el escudo, compañero. Estas muy limitado, ya que tu rol es más defensivo que ofensivo. A este paso, los otros héroes te llevaran mucha ventaja} – Gruñí un poco y es que Ddraig tenía razón. A fin de cuentas, necesitare a alguien que me ayude a atacar… - {Solo es momentáneo. Cuando hayas desbloqueado más escudos y habilidades al igual que aumentar tu nivel, volverás a ser como antes} – Tomando todo el botín de los globos, me dirigí nuevamente a la ciudad, pero sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué…? – Me di cuenta que unos globos rojos estaban mordiéndome bajo mi capa, eran unos tres, aunque no sentía casi nada de su ataque.

\- {Tal vez tu aumento de nivel no mejore mucho tu ataque, pero tu defensa es otra cosa} – Sí, mirando mi estado me percate que la defensa aumento mucho más, pero las demás estadísticas se mantenían casi igual. Estaba muy cansado para atacar a estos globos y como no me molestaban, los deje estar bajo mi capa.

* * *

Al llegar, pude visualizar la tienda donde compraban el botín que menciono el viejo el día anterior. La persona que estaba en el mostrador era un hombre un poco de baja estatura y corpulento, al ver obviamente me miro con burla y luego se rio un poco, era claro no era bienvenido aquí. Fuera de eso, había otro cliente que por casualidad también tenía restos de globos.

\- Mmm Bien… ¿Qué tal una moneda de bronce por dos de estas pieles? –

\- Por favor… - Dijo el cliente satisfecho por la oferta.

\- Muchas gracias – Dijo el hombre dando la cantidad de monedas correspondientes. El cliente se fue contento dejándome paso a mí, en la tienda.

\- _{Compañero, ese hombre te estafara…}_ – Lo sé, Ddraig.

\- Ya veo, con que pieles de globo… ¿Qué tal una moneda de bronce por todas estas pieles? – Aunque me daban ganas de partirle su cara, pero mantuve sereno.

\- Acaso no le diste una moneda de bronce por solos dos de esas pieles al anterior cliente –

\- ¿Hice eso? No creo haberlo hecho… - Bien, si así quieres jugar. Lo agarre por el cuello y lo obligue a mirarme - ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te…?! -No termino su oración, ya que le estaba mostrando mis ojos de dragón dándole todo el terror posible por sugerencia de Ddraig.

\- No pediré mucho dinero. Solo quiero que se me trate con el precio justo – Dije en susurro mientras el hombre temblaba e intentaba alejarse de mí - ¿Comprendido? –

\- Sí, Sí, Sí. Por favor… Suéltame – Ante sus suplicas lo solté y él rápidamente junto varias monedas de bronce se las puse frente a mí- Toma, ahora por favor retírate –

\- … - Tome las monedas no sin antes darle una última mirada de advertencia indicando que no sería la última vez que me vería. No soy mucho de amenazar a alguien muy débil, pero la situación lo amerita y más con ese tipo de personas. No era mucha cantidad grande el dinero que me dio, pero poco a poco se iba empezando. Con el estómago rugiéndome, me fui a uno de los restaurantes que había. Al entrar, muchos clientes me miraban con expresiones de desprecio y aunque el camarero también lo hacía de todas formas me atendió. Comí con prisa para irme de ese lugar antes de causar algún problema y me dirigí a otra posada, ya que seguro que la posada en donde fui con Myne no era bienvenido. Por suerte había otra posada y pude descansar ahí. Al amanecer, rápidamente dejé el lugar y me fui directamente a los campos y adentrándome más al bosque, revente algunos globos que me estorbaban y de repente no había ninguno… Había llegado a una zona con muchas hierbas muy elevadas, miré una de las hojas y pude recordar haberla visto antes… Creo que era un boticario por el símbolo de cruz y había unas plantas parecidas. Tome una de las plantas y deje que mi escudo lo absorbiera.

**Escudo de Hoja: Condiciones Reunidas.**

Otro escudo más… Es cierto, no pude verificar mucho mi estado el día anterior por el estrés que tuve. Abriendo el estado, me fije en la enciclopedia del arma y verifique los escudos que tenía en este momento.

**Escudo Pequeño Boosted Gear**

**Habilidad desbloqueada: Aumento de estadísticas cada 10 segundos (Aumentos permitidos: 5 / Limite: SP 0) / Defensa +4**

**Escudo Naranja **

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Defensa +2**

**Escudo de Vendedor**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Persuasión por comprar o vender productos.**

**Escudo Amarillo**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Defensa +2**

**Escudo de Hoja**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Absorción +1**

Aunque puedo ver varias bonificaciones, todas son mayormente de defensa y como se sabe las Boosted Gear tiene un tope en relación con mi magia. A parte de eso, ¿Porque la mayoría salen con habilidad bloqueada?

\- {Encontraras algunos escudos que te darán uso de habilidades adicionales aparte de la bonificación, es como el pequeño escudo, solo te da defensa. Pero, gracias a la Boosted Gear obtienes mis habilidades. A parte que es el inicio, aun te falta mucho por desbloquear compañero} – Con la explicación de Ddraig entendí más el uso de esta arma legendaria. Bien, todos son defensa y lo de vendedor aun no lo pongo en práctica… Y sobre la absorción… ¿A qué se referirá? Tal vez algo adicional al momento de absorber los materiales para el escudo… Luego también lo pondré en práctica. Por ahora, cerré mi enciclopedia y me concentré en el nuevo escudo. Sentí un poco de viento concentrándose y de repente mi escudo tomo la forma de una hoja. Era muy curioso como tomo la forma, agarrando otra de las mismas plantas el escudo empezó a emitir un sonido y la planta brillo con una luz tenue.

**Aelo**

**Calidad: Promedio a excelente.**

**Uso: Hierba medicinal para tratar heridas.**

Jeje, con esto tal vez pueda comerciar más sin depender mucho de esos globos. Con la bonificación de mi nuevo escudo, pase varias horas buscando más hierbas de la misma calidad. Me tomo unos cuantos días recolectar una buena cantidad de esas hierbas con buena calidad y por eso, descuide un poco el aumento de mi nivel, ya que me centraba más en recolectar que matar globos. Pero todo esfuerzo y sacrificio valdrá la pena, terminando de amarrar un saco lleno de esas hierbas me dirigí a la ciudad nuevamente y ahora a la tienda del boticario.

* * *

\- Son de una buena calidad… ¿Dónde las encontraste? –

\- En los campos fuera de la ciudad ¿No sabias que había ahí? –

\- Sí lo sé, pero nunca encontré de una calidad así. Pensé que solo había basura por aquí -

El boticario empezó a analizar todas las plantas que tenía, sorprendido por la buena calidad de todas. Conversamos por un rato y con eso me compro todas las plantas. Lo bueno de todo es que este botín valía 10 monedas de plata y 50 monedas de cobre, un aumento mucho más grande que las pieles de globo. Luego de eso fui al restaurante para poder comer mi almuerzo… Creo que sería más de medio día, sin embargo, no pude tener una silenciosa comida esta vez. Varias personas empezaron a acercase a mi para que les dejara unirse a mi grupo… Ocurrió después de mi primera recolección de hierbas, estas personas se acercaban a mi mientras comía ya sea en el día o en la noche… La mayoría de las veces los ignoraba y pasaba de largo, pero, aunque pude despistar a algunos, aparecían otros… Hubiera estado bien, si no fuera porque todos tenía la gran intención de robarme como lo hizo Myne. Por ahora, los ignore como lo habitual, pague mi comida y me largue del lugar. Sin embargo, ellos me siguieron y se mostraba que no tenían intención de esta vez rendirse, se nota mucho que piensan que soy presa fácil.

-_ {Tal vez entiendan con una buena lección, compañero} – _Sí, creo que tienes razón. Habíamos caminado lo suficiente como para llegar a un callejón.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ya me cansé! Lo hicimos a las buenas, pero tocara a las malas – el grupo de personas, unos tres tipos que se podría saber que eran bandidos, me habían seguido, se detuvieron y el que parecía el líder saco una navaja - ¿Qué tal si nos das tu dinero de forma fácil y no saldrás tan lastimado, oh gran héroe del escudo? – Él tipo tenía un aire un poco maniático como cuando conocí a Freed, el exorcista excomulgado. Los tres se posicionaron a mi alrededor listos para atacarme.

\- Je… -

\- ¿Ah? ¿De qué te ríes? –

*** ¡! ***

Pude observar que los tres sintieron un escalofrió y empezaron un poco a ponerse nerviosos. Era claro había liberado mi aura e instintivamente ellos pueden sentir mi hostilidad.

\- **{¿Saben? Una persona tiene paciencia… Y esa alcanza un límite…} **\- Increíble, no pensé que sincronizaras mis palabras y usar tu voz, Ddraig – _{Un viejo truco, compañero. Jeje} –_

\- Q-Q-Q-Que…- Los tres se alejaron un poco de mí y el que tenía el arma intento mantener su valentía y dio unos pasos hacia mí – N-No te tengo miedo. ¡Solo porque tienes esa voz terrorífica! – Con su grito se lanzó contra mí y yo solo levante mi escudo bloqueando el ataque.

**[BOOST]** ***PUM***

Aumentado un poco mi fuerza de ataque, le di un puñetazo a líder rompiéndole la nariz y antes que cayera lo agarré y lo lancé hacia sus compañeros. Los otros dos retrocedieron más con miedo y al líder se recompuso un poco lento mientras se agarra su nariz sangrante.

\- **{Espero… Que con eso les quedé claro con quien se meten…} **\- Dije o bueno, Ddraig dijo mientras mis ojos cambiaban y los miraba intensamente. Ellos con más terror, se fueron corriendo del callejón.

\- Ufff…- Con un suspiro deje de liberar mi aura y me rascaba la cabeza- En verdad, no soy mucho de actuar como villano –

\- _{¡Ja! Siendo demonio y dragón debes imponer autoridad, miedo y terror a quienes osen interponerse en tu camino} –_ Sí, tienes razón. Pero… Sabes como soy jajaja – _{Bueno, mientras no te dejes engañar como con esa chica Myne. Todo estará bien} –_ Ahh… Tenías que recordármelo…

\- A este paso, será difícil conseguir un compañero… - Dije con otro suspiro y estaba a punto de irme hasta que sentí una presencia cerca o mejor dicho sentí que me observaba- Sé que estás ahí, así que será mejor que salgas- Dije en forma seria mientras miraba en una zona cubierta por una sombra a pesar de que era aun de día.

\- Kukukukuku… Vaya… Tienes buenos sentidos, señor – De la sombra salió un hombre, era de baja estatura y regordete, su ropa era muy elegante y tenía un sombrero en forma de copa con un bastón, unos lentes pulidos y un bigote.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Dije mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- Oh no hay necesidad de estar muy hostiles, señor – Lo mire un rato más mientras sonreía y luego hice como si me retirara del lugar – Creo que haber escuchado que usted necesita compañeros… - Con sus palabras me detuve y voltee a mirarlo nuevamente – Siendo usted el héroe del escudo es necesario que tenga compañeros para poder fortalecerse. Sí señor kukuku –

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? –

\- Pero por supuesto, los rumores sobre usted son muy hablados en todo el reino – Dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa muy desagradable.

\- ¿Y cómo tú puedes ayudarme…? Sabes bien que no soy muy recibido por aquí como para tener personas que quieran ir conmigo –

\- Kukuku ¿Personas? No, no, no – Mientras lo decía, me daba una sensación incomoda su comportamiento – Yo puedo proveerle de algo mucho más… útil –

\- ¿Y eso sería…? –

\- ¿Curioso? – Dijo mientras se daba vuelto he iba a otra dirección – Sí le interesa, seguirme le dará una respuesta – Lo pensé un poco y decidí seguirlo… ¿Pero qué cosa seria más útil que personas?

\- _{Creo saber la respuesta, compañero} - _¿Ddraig? ¿Tú sabes de eso…? – _{Ese hombre podría entrar en la categoría de un ambulante codicioso. Y si no me equivoco puede que te provea armas, pero como tu usas solo el escudo lo más seguro es que él sea un vendedor de esclavos…} -_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esclavos?!

\- Mmm… ¿Sucede algo, señor? Ya casi estamos llegando – Dijo el tipo mirándome.

\- No… No es nada, continua… -

\- Bueno… - Mientras seguíamos caminando seguí mi conversación con Ddraig… ¿Estas muy seguro, Ddraig?

\- _{Es la probabilidad más alta compañero… Esa o que en este mundo también exista los familiares y él sea cazador y vendedor de familiares} _– Bueno, espero que sea eso y no espero ver esclavos y mucho menos comprar uno… Por el lugar donde caminábamos, pude notar que esta zona tenía un aire muy peligroso y que no llegaba mucho la luz del día a este lugar.

\- ¡Bien! Ya llegamos… - Dijo mientras ingresábamos a un lugar como un toldo para circos, sin embargo, dentro había muchas jaulas y…

\- ¡! – Este… Este lugar…

\- _{Me lo temía…}_ – Sí… el mismo ambiente a podrido se podía sentir… Estos eran…

\- Esclavos. Soy un comerciante de esclavos y estos son… - Dijo mientras estiraba ambos brazos- Mis mercancías – Tuve que intentar aguantar la respiración, el olor era demasiado fuerte y peor aún con mis sentidos mejorados… - Y como dije anteriormente, esta es mi respuesta con respecto a cómo podría ayudarlo. Los esclavos no mienten y nunca traicionaran a su maestro –

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? –

\- Porque los esclavos están malditos kukuku… - Mientras me decía, con su bastón dibujaba un círculo y luego hacía unos caracteres raros – La maldición es muy poderosa que incluso puede costar la vida si no acatan las órdenes… - Luego me miró fijamente - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opina? – Lo miré y luego miraba alrededor y pude notar que varios eran humanoides, pero tenían otros rasgos como de animal.

\- ¿Son esclavos humanos? –

\- Se podría calificar como humanos… -

\- Sí sabes bien quien soy, entonces también puede que sepas que no se mucho de este mundo – Dije mientras sentía que varios de esos esclavos me miraban fijamente.

\- Siendo Melromac un reino que considera a los humanos como seres superiores, se convierte en un lugar donde los semihumanos y hombres-bestias no puedan vivir –

\- ¿Semihumanos y hombres-bestia? –

\- Los semihumanos tiene un gran parecido a los humanos, pero con unos rasgos muy… peculiares – Mientras lo decía, pude distinguir lo que un principio podría ser un humano normal, pero tenía orejas como la de un perro – Por ellos se les podría considerar un tipo de humano. En cambio, los hombres-bestia son un tipo de semihumanos, pero sus rasgos son mucho más notorios y los diferencia mucho de los humanos normales –

\- Ya entiendo… Ambos son considerados en un mismo estado… -

\- Exacto y como dije anteriormente, ambos tienen dificultades para vivir aquí y terminan siendo vendidos como esclavos. La mayoría para trabajos cotidianos o… Kukuku… trabajos un poco peculiares- como lo decía tenía como una sonrisa muy siniestra… Creo entender que se refería a trabajos sexuales… - Con eso, creo que quedaría bien explicado sobre esto. Entonces, vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué decide? – Ddraig… ¿Qué dices?

\- _{He visto muchas situaciones iguales en cuanto esclavos. Pero, creo que te conviene mucho para poder fortalecerte y dudo demasiado que pueda haber un ser en este reino ,que odia al escudo, para ayudarte}_ – Aun no estaba muy convencido… Sin embargo, las palabras de Ddraig tenían punto importante…

\- Muéstrame algunos de ellos …– Fue mi respuesta mientras el comerciante sonreía más y me indico que le siguiera. Llegamos a una jaula un poco más grande que estaba alejado de la entrada.

\- Esta es mi más grande recomendación kukuku – Dijo mientras retiraba la cortina que cubría la jaula y pude distinguir a un ser parecido a un hombre lobo, pude sentir su gran hostilidad hacia el comerciante, pero este no sentía nada. Luego, el hombre lobo me miro y quedo asombrado.

\- **Tú… **\- El comerciante se dio la vuelta para ver al hombre lobo que empezó a hablar mientras me miraba – **Eres débil… Pero, eres alguien digno a seguir… Dragón… **\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- _{Tal vez, por ser más de instinto animal pueda sentir tu verdadera naturaleza}_ –

\- ¿Dragón? Es mucho tiempo desde que no habla y dice algo que no se entiende – El comerciante no parecía estar muy atento a las palabras del hombre lobo y luego se dirigió a mí - ¿Qué le parece? – Con eso seguir mirando a la bestia y un mensaje salió en mi vista de estado.

**Hombre Lobo**

**Clase: Hombre-Bestia / Esclavo Nivel 75**

Bien… Eso supera en pasos gigantes mi nivel… Si su nivel es así de alto, no quiero ni saber su precio de compra…

\- Sabes que no puedo pagar mucho y me has mostrado el más caro que posees – Dije mirando al comerciante quien solo se reía siniestramente ante mis palabras.

\- Cierto, puedo notar que ser a un cliente muy valioso y más aún porque todos mis productos tomaron interés en usted – Tenía razón, podía sentir todas muchas miradas de varias direcciones- Bueno… Le he mostrado mi mejor producto, entonces ¿Qué tipo de esclavo desea? –

\- Uno que sea barato… - Dije simplemente.

\- Bueno, tenemos esclavos especializados en combate, labores físicas o tal vez… - Lo ultimo que dijo era claramente una insinuación a los rumores sobre mi "ataque" a Myne.

\- ¡Yo no lo hice! – Fue mi grito enojado.

\- _{Cálmate, compañero. Tu aura esta que se desprende… Mira a tu alrededor} – _Haciendo caso a Ddraig, pude observar que varios de los esclavos empezaron a descontrolarse, algunos mirándome con hostilidad, otros con respeto y otros con miedo…

\- Kukuku, entonces ¿Los rumores son falsos? – Dijo con malicia el comerciante – Conociéndote ahora, hay una probabilidad media de creer esos rumores o no… – Aunque lo dijo en susurro tomando su mentón, pude escucharlo claramente. Con una sacudida de negación, volvió a mostrar su sonrisa – Bien, sígame, por favor – Lo seguí a una zona mucho más alejada y mientras más nos acercábamos pude notar que las jaulas eran más pequeñas… Aprete mi puño con fuerza, ya que en las jaulas pude ver que los semihumanos de ahí eran niños y otros ancianos en un estado muy deplorable… - Estos son los esclavos más baratos que puedo ofre… ¡Oh! – El comerciante detuvo su discurso al acercarse a una de las jaulas- Mmm… Bueno parece ser que ya no aguanto esta pequeña… Es una lástima, a pesar de su estado su cabello era muy hermoso kukuku – Pude notar que el cadáver era de una niña con orejas de zorro. Inconscientemente, volví a soltar mi aura haciendo asustar a los niños y ancianos que retrocedieron en sus jaulas – Ya va sucediendo nuevamente… Señor, ¿Usted causa que mis productos tengan ese comportamiento? – Dijo mientras me miraba con su sonrisa maliciosa.

\- No lo sé… – Dije mientras evitaba mirarlo y posaba mi vista en otras jaulas.

\- Cough… Cough… - Oí una pequeña tos a un lado mío. Había una jaula un poco lejos y estaba a medio cubrir, pero claramente pude ver quien me tosía… Era una niña con unas orejas redondas y una cola larga y peluda y solo tenía un trapo de atuendo muy gastado. Sin embargo, eso no me llamo mucho la atención, si no que era que ella me observaba fijamente… No era como los otros esclavos que al sentir mi aura se alejaron rápidamente… No… Ella me miraba intentado acercarse a mí, ya que estaba agarrando los barrotes de la jaula… Me acerque a la jaula de ella y en un principio pensé que se alejaría de mí, pero se mantuvo en su lugar.

\- Dime… - Dije mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella con un rostro sereno- ¿Cómo te llamas? –

\- … - No hubo respuesta, ella seguía solo mirándome…

\- Los de tipo mapache no son muy populares que digamos, aunque a veces se le pueden comparar con los de tipo zorro por su encanto. A parte, de que ella tiene ataques de pánico muy seguido por las noches. Es raro verla muy interesada en ti, señor… kukuku… - Ignore su burla, mientras seguía mirando a la niña mapache… Su mirada era clara… Ayuda… Si tuviera la fuerza suficiente hubiera liberado a todos de aquí, pero… Aunque tenga la fuerza, como dijo el comerciante, este reino sería muy difícil de que ellos puedan vivir…

\- _{¿Decidiste, compañero}- _Sí, Ddraig… No podré salvar a todos, pero al menos cumpliré la petición de ella y hasta que pueda fortalecerme… Volveré… - _{Obra como gustes compañero, sin embargo, no entiendo por qué esa pequeña es la única que no te teme…}- _Yo también me pregunto…

\- … - Esta vez puse una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la niña mapache - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Dije ahora con amabilidad y ella poco a poco empezó a hablar.

_**R-Raph…talia…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**POV 3° PERSONA**

\- Fufufufufufufufufu… - En un lugar desconocido con un espacio infinito en blanco se podía escuchar la risa de una mujer… Aunque el lugar mostraba todo iluminado, solo se podía visualizar la silueta de esa mujer como una sombra… Ella tenía en su mano una pequeña esfera brillante y le mostraba las imágenes de un castaño arrodillado y sonriendo a una pequeña niña con rasgos de animal - Chichiryūtei, como siempre nunca fallas en satisfacer mis expectativas… Aunque en un principio pensé que caerías en la desesperación… Pudiste levantarte… Fufufufu… - La mujer acariciaba la esfera o mejor dicho la imagen del castaño – Ya caíste en la primera trampa de "ella" … Prepárate Chichiryūtei… No… Issei Hyodou… La verdadera prueba recién comienza… Y sé que podrás superarla… Hasta entonces, satisfaz mi diversión… Jijiji… ¡Jajajajajaja! – En ese lugar, solo se podía escuchar la gran carcajada de esa mujer. Era una nueva oportunidad para Issei Hyodou… Un nuevo comienzo en cual traería paz y armonía a un nuevo mundo… Él marcara su nombre como…

_**El Dragon Emperador Del Escudo**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Buenas… Jejeje… Algunos me reconocerán y otros tal vez no. En fin, vengo con un nuevo fanfic en el cual es la primera vez que me dedico tanto empeño y escribir un total de más de 22k de palabras… Bueno, también por que todo este tiempo estuve desaparecido y no actualizaba mis otras historias jajaja. Pero, ya es común en mí eso y tal vez me piense en actualizar si es que algún día pasa, aunque lo dudo… Bien, como pueden ver es un Crossover de Tate No Yuusha No Nariagari y Highschool DxD. La línea de tiempo que se toma en HSDXD es cuando Issei es nombrado demonio de clase alta y antes de los inicios de la copa Azazel. Se que muchos me dirán que 666 le hiper metí un Power up del culo… Pero, me gusta mucho ese enemigo y sobre su aumento de poder se debe a la absorción de esencia vital con los contrincantes de la dimensión en que fue sellada y con ello llevo la destrucción al mundo de Issei pudiendo derrotar a los dioses que se mencionan que podían derrotarlo antes del sella… Ejem Indra Ejem… Otra cosa, Issei pudo derrotar a 666 al sacrificar toda su esencia vital y tomar el poder de Ophis, recordar que ese poder es muy grande y me pareció perfecto para el final de la pelea de Issei con 666, claro Issei no gano más poder, si no que desato el limite del poder de Ophis y pudo derrotarlo a costa de su existencia o eso se sabe jejeje… Respondiendo con antelación a las preguntas sobre los personajes que se mencionan y fallecieron… ¿Volverán? Pues la respuesta es… No… Algunos sacaran conclusiones con los escudos especiales que tiene Issei, pero todos los personajes que murieron no volverán… Issei toma un nuevo camino, una nueva vida. Claro que todo fue un capricho por nuestra querida Chichigami… Que será un punto muy importante más adelante, pero no digo nada por que ya seria spoiler. En fin, como algunos me conocen tardare una eternidad en actualizar así que no coman ansias si les gusta este intento de fic jajajaja. Creo que no tengo nada más que decir… Creo… Así, el titulo del fic es provisional no se me ocurre algo más llamativo así que lo dejare así hasta que se me ocurra algo bueno o también tomo sugerencias, también que este ya es un capítulo completo y no doy un prólogo para que sepan jeje. Cualquier duda dejen un review y si es posible les contestare por PM. Les manda un saludo Zasetsu04 y nos vemos hasta el siguiente milenio… xd.**

**PD: Disculpen algun error gramatical u de informacion erronea.**

**PD2: Actualizacion 15/06/2020 = Corrección de errores gramaticales.**


	2. La pequeña Raphtalia

_**No poseo Highschool DxD o Tate No Yuusha No Nariagari.**_

_**ARCO I: El renacer de un dragón**_

_**Capítulo 2: La pequeña Raphtalia**_

**POV ISSEI**

\- R-Raph…talia… - Con que Raphtalia, es un bonito nombre…

\- Me la llevare a ella…- Dije mientras me levantaba y miraba al comerciante de esclavos que sonreía de forma desagradable.

\- Es una sabia decisión y también, me quitara el estrés fácilmente – Dijo mientras hacía aparecer una llave y abría la jaula. Ella tímidamente salió de la jaula y el comerciante puso un collar a su cuello asustándola, luego la unió a una cadena y la jalo fuera del lugar, me enojaba un poco, pero aún no era el momento. Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos al mismo callejón… Él llamo a algunas personas quienes traían una especie de jarrón con un líquido negro. Vertió un poco en un plato pequeño y luego se dirigió a mí – Héroe, para que el registro del esclavo este completo necesitare un poco de su sangre –

-_ {Mmm…} – _¿Pasa algo, Ddraig? – _{No… No es nada, compañero} – _Bueno… Con una navaja pequeña que me ofreció el comerciante, presione un poco fuerte en mi dedo saliendo unas gotas de sangre… Pensé que el escudo no me dejaría hacerlo… - _{El escudo toma varias funciones las cuales también tengo control, así que no te preocupes} - _Ya veo… Gracias, Ddraig. Las gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el plato con el líquido negro que por su olor era tinta. Al mezclarse la tinta con mi sangre, el comerciante agarro un pincel y lo sumergió en la mezcla, luego se acercó a Raphtalia y jalo su única prenda para abajo y en su pecho empezó a dibujar el mismo circulo que me mostro antes.

\- ¡AAAAHHHH! – El circulo fue dibujado y brillo un poco ocasionando dolor a Raphtalia… No puede evitar mostrar una mirada triste en ella, luego un mensaje apareció en mi vista de estado.

**Esclavo Obtenido: "Raphtalia" Ha sido agregada a tu grupo.**

Vi que apareció una barra, como la mía donde se mostraba mi salud y mi magia, un poco más pequeña y el nombre de Raphtalia puesto… Ddraig ¿Qué esa marca que sale al costado de su nombre? Es como el símbolo de un dragón como tú.

\- _{Me lo temía… Compañero, no te alarmes, pero ella ha sido marcada por ti} - _¡¿QUÉ?! – _{Mantén la calma…}- _Respirando un poco, trate de no alterarme mucho para que el comerciante no sospechara… Bien, explica, Ddraig – _{Conoces nuestra fisonomía y te conté que una vez que inseminaras a algunas de tus hembras, ellas quedarían marcadas por ti y ningún otro macho de cualquier especie se atrevería a acercarse} – _Sí lo recuerdo… Azazel-Sensei saco el tema, ya que insistía en que dejara de ser virgen de una vez… Pero… ¿Por qué Raphtalia fue marcada? – _{Se debe a tu sangre que se usó para ese hechizo maldito… No es como el hechizo para vincularte con familiares, directamente te vincula a ella como si la hubieras inseminado… Aunque viéndolo es solo una marca temporal…} – _Entonces, ¿Desaparecerá con el tiempo? – _{Sí, siempre cuando ella no tengo sentimientos fuertes contigo y sea una candidata de pareja para ti… Aunque conociéndote tal vez suceda jajajaja} - _¡Ddraig, estás loco! ¡Es una niña! – _{Eres un dragón que prácticamente vivirá para siempre… No veo ningún problema en ello} - _… Mejor cambiemos de tema… ¿Esa marca hace algo al respecto? – _{Mmm no tanto, solo hace que se reconozca como alguien ligado fuertemente a ti… Pero, como dije es una marca parcial y desaparecerá si no se cumplen los requisitos que te dije}_ – Ufff… Menos mal… Tratare de tener cuidado con ese hechizo de esclavos…

\- Bien, Héroe. Este esclavo es suyo ahora. El precio que cuesta es de 30 monedas de plata, eso incluye también el hechizo de esclavos, así que no se preocupe – Asintió a sus palabras, hice que mi escudo sacara las monedas necesarias, sin embargo, un mensaje apareció.

**Escudo de Vendedor Ambulante: "Recomendación… Ha de tener en cuenta una comisión al momento de realizar una compra, mayormente es en un rango de 5% a 10%".**

Vaya… Así que para eso sirve ese escudo… Es raro que no se haya activado la vez que cambie las pieles o las plantas hace unos días.

\- _{Tal vez, porque no hubo ningún inconveniente en tu venta de botín… Los comerciantes ya están al tanto de cómo realizar sus compras o ventas… Además, cuando vendiste tus pieles de globos, ese comprador te quería estafar y tu escudo no estaba activo hasta el momento de la recolección de las plantas} –_ Eso… Tiene sentido… Creo… En fin, saque el costo total que son 30 monedas de plata y agregue 1 más por la comisión. Todo se lo entregue al comerciante quien al contar las monedas se quedó un poco sorprendido.

\- Hay una moneda extra, señor… -

\- Es una comisión, de todas formas, igual lo hubieras pedido… -

\- Kukukuku… Sabía que no me equivoque en hacer negocios con usted – El comerciante guardo las monedas y retiro la cadena y el collar de Raphtalia – Bien, ha sido un gusto realizar negocios con usted. Espero verlo pronto –

\- Sí… - Dije en susurro mientras me acercaba a Raphtalia – Ven, tenemos cosas que hacer – De forma rápida tome su mano y salimos rápidamente del lugar, eche un último vistazo a donde estaba el comerciante y el solo me sonreía con malicia esperando que yo regresara… Sí… Obviamente regresare…

* * *

\- Bienve…nido… - Al salir de esa zona peligrosa, me dirigí de forma rápida donde la tienda del viejo. Todo el camino estaba tomando la mano de Raphtalia quien se mostraba asustada y trataba de no mirarme… Que extraño… En la tienda de esclavos no me despegaba la vista… Al entrar a la tienda del viejo, se vio alegre cuando me vio, pero al momento de mirar a Raphtalia puso una mirada triste… Ojalá entienda por que la he comprado…

\- Hola viejo. Necesito un buen equipo y que sea duradero para ella. Mi presupuesto es de 100 de plata – El viejo no dijo nada y trajo algunas dagas, escogió una pequeña para ella y también trajo algunos ropajes. Dándole todo el equipamiento a ella, le dijo que podía cambiarse detrás el mostrador. Ella me miro en busca de confirmación mientras yo solo asentía, luego de que ella se fuera el viejo se acercó a mí.

\- ¿Y bien? Espero que tengas una buena razón para que la hayas comprado –

\- En verdad, no quería esto… Ese lugar era horrible y si tuviera la fuerza suficiente hubiera liberado a todos – Dije mientras suspiraba – Pero, no podía hacer nada y con lo que me dijo el comerciante de que ellos no podrían vivir en este reino era aún peor… -

\- Tienes razón, aquí tratan a los semihumanos de manera horrible… Así que, ¿Decidiste salvarla? –

\- Ella era la única que no se mostraba con miedo a mí en ese lugar. Además, vi pedir ayuda en sus ojos y por ahora me conformé en salvarla a ella –

\- Je… Por un momento, pensé que habías caído un poco bajo, chico. Perdón por dudar de ti –

\- No hay problema, viejo. Quiero darle una nueva oportunidad de vivir a ella… - Dejamos de conversar cuando Raphtalia salió del mostrador ya vestida con un vestido de combate de color negro los costados y rojo en el centro además de algunas partes hechas de cuero para más protección, también tenía una mochila pequeña donde me imagino estaría la daga.

\- Cough… Cough… - Ella tosió más fuerte mientras se acercaba a mí… Bien, es hora de ponerla en práctica.

\- Bien, Raphtalia. Quiero que saques tu daga – Con inseguridad en sus ojos, saco su pequeña daga y la sostuvo con un poco de temblor en sus manos. Mirando dentro de mi capa, pude ver que los globos rojos aún estaban en mi cuerpo… En verdad, no pensé que estaría todavía ahí después de varios días.

\- _{Son otros globos, compañero. Los anteriores se fueron después de unos días, esos se pegaron a ti en tu ultima colecta de hierbas} – _Ya veo, me hubiera gustado que fueran globos naranjas más débiles.

\- ¡! - Sacando uno de los globos de mi capa, Raphtalia inmediatamente se asustó mucho mientras empezaba a temblar.

\- Tranquila… - Dije de forma suave – Quiero que ataques a este globo hasta hacerlo estallar – Al dar mi petición ella tuvo mucho más miedo mientras retrocedía.

\- N-No… ¡Kuh! – Al negarse, pude ver que el circulo en su pecho empezó a brillar ocasionándole dolor.

\- Vamos Raphtalia, si no lo haces te causara aún más dolor – Dije de forma preocupada, no quiero verla sufrir. Pero, por sugerencia de Ddraig es la única manera de que ella pueda perder su miedo de atacar. De pronto ella alzo su daga haciendo que el circulo dejara de brillar, y aun con temor se lanzó contra el globo. Logro golpearlo, pero no fue lo suficiente para estallarlo y ella reboto contra el suelo – Vamos, con un poco más de fuerza – Después de dos intentos ella pudo estallar el globo.

**+5 De Experiencia**

**Raphtalia: +5 De Experiencia**

Así que de esta forma era ganar experiencia en grupo… El globo rojo valía una cantidad de 5 puntos de experiencia, así que la cantidad no se divide, aunque sea en grupo el ataque.

\- Bien hecho – Dije con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Raphtalia, ella se mostraba un poco sorprendida y confundida por mi acción. Luego, saque las monedas de plata – Aquí tienes, viejo –

\- Gracias, chico – Dijo mientras guarda el dinero y luego me miro de forma seria – Con esto sabrás que se complicara aún más tu camino –

\- Lo sé, pero estaré preparado – Puse mi rostro serio y el viejo cambio su expresión a una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Cuídate, chico – Luego poso su mirada en Raphtalia y nuevamente me miro – Y cuídala a ella – Con un asentimiento, cogí la mano de Raphtalia y salimos del lugar. Caminábamos por la calle y pude notar que ella miraba los alrededores asombrada. Supongo que nunca le permitieron mirar más allá que su jaula…

***Grrr***

Me detuvo al escuchar un pequeño rugido del estómago de Raphtalia. Al mirarla, ella desvió su mirada intentado negar que fue su estómago quien rugió.

\- Ven, vamos por comida – Dije ante su mirada asombrada y ella cogió mi mano.

\- N-N-No… Estoy bien… - Dijo alterada, pero su estómago volvió a rugir para vergüenza de ella. Yo negué con la cabeza y la guie conmigo a una de los restaurantes cercanos. Al entrar pude notar que no había muchos clientes, a lo mucho había una familia. Escogí uno de los asientos más alejados y pude notar que Raphtalia miraba el almuerzo de uno de los niños, era una comida para niños especialmente. Uno de los camareros que estaba cerca me puso su cara disgustada al verme a mí y a Raphtalia. Pero, de todas formas, nos atendió.

\- Pido el plato más barato. Para ella, pido el mismo almuerzo que el niño de allá está comiendo – Dije de forma seria al camarero.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Raphtalia se mostró sorprendida ante mi pedido.

\- Bien, señor. Sera un total de 9 monedas de bronce – Le entregue el pago y el mesero se retiró. Yo y Raphtalia esperamos por nuestra comida, pero pude notar la mirada de algunos de los clientes y empezaron a dar murmullos. Mire a Raphtalia y ella se mostraba muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Raphtalia? – Cuando le pregunte, ella se alteró y agacho su cabeza.

\- ¿Por… que? – Ella susurro, pero gracias a mis sentidos pude escucharla claramente. ¿A qué se referirá con "por qué"?

\- _{Tal vez, ella se sienta confundida del porque la alimentas. Recuerda que ella es una esclava} – _Entiendo…

\- No podrás mantenerte en pie si no comes algo – Dije con una sonrisa mientras ella se mostraba aún más confusión.

\- Pero… - Ella intentaba replicar a pesar de lo que dije.

\- Además... – La interrumpía mientras me acerque a ella y le acaricie nuevamente la cabeza – Parecías que querías comerlo - Ella no dijo nada más y solo agacho su cabeza. Luego de un rato, el camarero volvió con nuestro pedido. Rápidamente puso el almuerzo para niños frente a Raphtalia y para mí, era un plato con ensalada y tocino. Con eso, el camarero se retiró de forma apresurada. Yo empecé a comer, el sabor no estaba tan mal a pesar de ser el más barato de todos los platos. Después de un rato, me di cuenta que ella solo miraba su comida - ¿No comerás? – Ante mi pregunta, ella levanto su rostro y me miro de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿En verdad… Puedo comerlo…? – Ella estaba muy asustada… No me imagino que cosas horribles le habrá hecho su dueño anterior.

\- Sí puedes – Dije con una sonrisa amable. Con mis palabras ella tomo una bola de arroz con su mano y dio el primer bocado. Había una pequeña bandera encima de su arroz, ella lo saco y empezó a comer con más confianza su almuerzo - ¿Qué tal sabe? –

\- ¡Esta muy delicioso! – Dijo con alegría mientras seguía a un comiendo, pero por la rapidez se empezó a atorar un poco. Dándole un vaso de agua, ella lo tomo y luego empezó a comer más lento. Ahora más tranquilo de que ella comiera, me dispuse a terminar mi almuerzo. Empecé a notar que los susurros de los clientes se hacían más fuertes, pero decidí ignorarlo. Terminamos nuestros almuerzos y salimos rápido del lugar, no quería seguir escuchando a los alrededores. Pude notar que Raphtalia estaba feliz, así que tomando su mano salimos de la ciudad y nos dirigimos a los campos.

Al llegar a los campos, Raphtalia perdió todo su buen humor y empezó a temblar de miedo al ver los mounstros que empezaron a salir de su escondite. Ella es nivel 1 y yo soy nivel 4, supongo que primero hare nivelarnos un poco.

\- Bien, Raphtalia. Me encargare de algunos de los globos y tratare de reunir a los más débiles para que puedas atacarlos – Dije mientras equipaba mi escudo Boosted Gear.

\- M-M-Maestro… - Dijo ella con miedo intentado alcanzarme.

\- Tranquila, mira – Levante mi capa para mostrar los globos que seguían mordiéndome, ella se asustó al verlos – Ellos no me causan ningún daño así que no tienes que preocuparte –

\- ¿No…Le duele? –

\- No – Luego cerré mi capa y me acerque a los globos que nos miraban hostilmente – Ya que soy el héroe del escudo –

**[BOOST]**

Con eso dicho me lancé contra todos los globos.

* * *

**POV 3° PERSONA**

Mientras Issei se había lanzado contra los globos para reducirlos y dejar algunos débiles para que la pequeña semihumana pudiera matarlos. Esta se quedó de piedra ante las palabras de su maestro.

\- ¿El…héroe… del escudo…? – Dijo la pequeña mirando como su maestro hacia estallar los globos mientras su escudo rojizo o más específico la gema verde brilla por intervalos de tiempo- _¿Es en verdad… él? – _Pensó Raphtalia recordando una historia que sus padres le había contado. La historia del héroe legendario protector de la raza semihumana, aquel que traería paz y tranquilidad a su especie y velaría por ellos hasta el día en que él desaparezca- _Sentí… un sentimiento raro al verlo… Él vio a través de mi… Me trato amablemente… Me ayudo… Me dio ropa… Me dio comida… Ahora me está protegiendo… - _Pensaba mientras sacaba la daga de su mochila y miraba con temblor sus manos sosteniendo la daga. Con un poco más de confianza, ella se acercó al castaño - ¡Maestro! – Issei se percató de Raphtalia y con una sonrisa el sostuvo un globo naranja al frente mientras la semihumana fue contra el globo y lo hizo estallar de un golpe. Al estallar, ella se sorprendió y fue empujada hacia atrás, al recomponerse se dio cuenta que un globo amarillo estaba yendo contra ella.

**[BOOST]** ***PLOP***

Con un golpe, el castaño reventó el globo y se puso frente a Raphtalia atacando a los globos que intentaba atacarla. Ella se quedó impactada al ver como su maestro la defendía sin dudar y luego mostro una sonrisa.

\- _Es él… - _ Con ese pensamiento se levantó y ayudo al castaño atacando a los globos que se pegaban a él. Así estuvieron buen tiempo atacando a muchos globos.

* * *

**POV ISSEI**

**¡Incremento de nivel!**

**Ahora eres nivel 5.**

**Escudo Rojo: Condiciones Reunidas.**

Pasamos varias horas matando a muchos globos, para el atardecer yo había logrado otro nivel y Raphtalia subió al nivel 3. Me sentí un aliviado al ver que ella agarro confianza para luchar por su cuenta sin que dijera algo. Nos pusimos a descansar en la zona donde había más hierbas elevadas y menos enemigos, mi objetivo era llega aun rio cerca. Con los gastos que hice con Raphtalia me quedaba muy poco dinero y me gustaría encontrar algo más que globos que pueda vender, y tal vez poder pescar. Ahh… De algo sirvió estar en esa montaña la vez que entrene con el viejo Tanin.

Cambie mi escudo normal al nuevo escudo que había obtenido. El color no cambiaba solo la forma, de pasar a la gema a la cara del globo. Luego, mire mi estado.

**Escudo Rojo**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Defensa +4**

Bueno, más defensa adentro. Me pregunto cuando conseguiré un escudo que me dé aumento de poder de ataque… Con un suspiro, regrese la forma original de mi escudo y me percate que Raphtalia me observaba curiosa.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunte haciendo que ella se asustara un poco y me miraba con nervios – Tranquila, si quieres decir algo. Dilo –

\- Uhm… ¿Es usted realmente un héroe, maestro? – Ante su pregunta, solo levante mi escudo.

\- Este es mi escudo legendario, como observaste me permite cambiarlo de forma cada vez que absorba un material específico. Aunque prefiero usarlo como esta –

\- ¿Por…que, maestro? –

\- Digamos que es mi mejor carta – Dije mientras miraba más adentro del bosque – Algún día te lo diré, por ahora sigamos avanzando –

\- Sí… - Aun mostraba un poco de nerviosismo cuando se dirigía a mí, por ahora debo ganarme su confianza. Seguimos explorando más y ya podía sentir el sonido de la corriente del rio, pero nos topamos con algo diferente a los globos.

**Loomush**

**Clase: Hongo Salvaje Nivel 4.**

Tenía la forma de un hongo blanco y saltaba sin parar, tiene casi la misma estatura de una persona promedio y sus ojos eran estrechos y muy hostiles. Sin dejarlo reaccionar, active nuevamente mi Boosted Gear y pude derribarlo de unos 5 golpes, era más resistente que los globos, pero por suerte aún no había acabado mis aumentos y pude atacar, si no fuera el caso, Raphtalia lo hubiera hecho, aunque lo vi un poco temblorosa aún. Seguramente ya había tomado confianza en atacar globos, pero no espero un enemigo diferente. Iba a tomar los restos de ese hongo, pero aparecieron aún más, esta vez no eran blanco si no azules y verdes. Tome los ataques de ambos hongos y le pedí a Raphtalia que atacara, esta vez pude ver que acepto la orden dudando menos. Así acabamos con los otros 2 hongos y con ello pude tomar sus restos para nuevos escudos.

**Escudo de Hongo: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo de Hongo Azul: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo de Hongo Verde: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo Hongo**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Estimación de plantas +1.**

**Escudo Hongo Azul**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Recetas simples +1.**

**Escudo Hongo Verde**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Aprendizaje de composición.**

Mmm… La verdad no entiendo bien estas cosas. ¿Ddraig?

\- _{Lo del hongo normal te da una estimación del valor que tenga las plantas, cual sería un buen precio de compra o venta. El hongo azul te da un conocimiento de recetas básicas, puedes leerlo en ese icono}- _Con ayuda de Ddraig se pudo abrir una ventana sobre recetas aprendidas, había una de regalo que era sobre medicina en relación a mi recolección de las plantas medicinales que hice – _{Y por último el hongo verde te dio los conocimientos básicos sobre la mezcla de productos, ya sean químicos o no… Esto iría bien relacionado a tu única receta que tienes sobre la medicina} – _

\- Cough… - Pude escuchar nuevamente la tos de Raphtalia, si estas habilidades podrán ayudarme a crear medicina… Entonces, lo probare esta misma noche. Cerrando las ventanas de mi estado, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la orilla del rio. Ya había anochecido por lo que saque algunos trozos de leña que había conseguido hace unos días y los acomode en el suelo… Ahhh que buenos recuerdos cuando entrenaba en esa montaña…

\- _{Hacías lo mismo cada noche, pero no tenías oportunidad por que Tannin siempre aparecía ni bien prendías la fogata}- _Sí… A la tercera noche, decidí no prenderla para, aunque sea, tener una hora de sueño. Miré a Raphtalia y pude notar que aun su pelo tenía manchas sucias cuando estaba en ese lugar.

\- Raphtalia, sería mejor que tomaras un baño en el rio. Hazlo rápido y luego ven hacia el fuego para que te calientes – Ella se mantuvo callada y solo asintió con su cabeza y se fue al rio. Por mientras me enfocaba en toda la recolección que hicimos hoy. Debo decir que luchar se hacía más sencillo por los aumentos, pero el tiempo límite que tenía me ponía en aprietos.

\- _{La pequeña te ayudo en buenos momentos, compañero. Aun estas muy limitado con la Boosted Gear y la mayoría de tus nuevos escudos solo aumentan tu defensa. Por milagro, ella puede atacar y ayudarte cuando se resetea la Boosted Gear} – _Tienes razón. Hoy conseguimos muchas pieles de globos de diferentes colores, hierbas medicinales y desconocidas y hongos frescos. Bueno, Raphtalia aún está ocupada así que tratare de hacer esa receta. Abrí la ventana de la receta y pude notar que estaba hecha a base de solo estas hierbas que tenía. Con una roca empecé a moler las hierbas, ojalá hubiera un recipiente para esto, pero tocara hacerlo en el suelo. – _{¿Aun tienes esa pequeña botella?} - _¿Eh? Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta? – _{Ahora te transferiré un poco de información sobre lo que hacia ese boticario}- _¿Qué? ¿Te acuerdas lo que hacia ese señor con las hierbas? – _{Bueno, estaba algo curioso de que hacía y es fácil recordarlo. Tu estabas más enfocado en que si te lo compraba o no}- _Jejeje… Gracias, Ddraig. Con la información que me transfirió, pude lograr hacer una pequeña medicina.

**¡Éxito! ¡Fabricaste una medicina!**

**Medicina sanadora: Recién fabricada.**

**Calidad: Promedio**

**Uso: Efectiva para heridas superficiales.**

**Advertencia: Su efectividad funciona si se aplicó de forma inmediata a la herida.**

¡Sí! Logre hacerlo, aunque te lo debo a ti, Ddraig.

\- _{No hay de que compañero, pero tendrás que tomar nota la próxima vez} – _No lo dudes, al menos es un comienzo y si logro hacer medicina más efectiva ganare más dinero con eso. Tome la pequeña botella y una idea cruzo mi mente. Rocié un poco de la medicina que fabriqué en la gema del escudo con la finalidad de saber si desbloqueara un escudo. Vi que tomo un brillo la gema al absorber la medicina, pero ningún mensaje salió en mi vista de estado, que extraño… En fin, recordé que tenía algunas plantas que tome como sospechosas, me pregunto si podré sacar otro tipo de medicinas si las combino. Empecé mi experimento realizando muchas combinaciones ya sean de la hierba con las pieles de globo, los hongos u otro tipo de plantas. Pero, ninguno daba efecto… Todos terminaban como fallido y se mostraban como liquido negro. Okey… Parece que no fue buena idea, pero es muy curioso las combinaciones, aun me falta mucho por descubrir. Hice un último intento combinando las hierbas medicinales con una hierba de color rojo y pude ver que esta vez tuve éxito.

**¡Éxito! ¡Fabricaste una medicina!**

**Medicina normal**

**Calidad: Promedio**

**Uso: Efectiva para resfriados leves.**

¿Resfriados? Eso es algo más avanzado… De repente escuché el sonido de alguien acercándose y vi a Raphtalia ya cambiada, aun con rastros de humedad, cerca del fuego para poder calentarse. Todavía seguía tosiendo, así que eso podría ser síntomas de un resfriado, tal vez la medicina pueda ayudarle. Pero, primero tendríamos que comer algo. Sin decir nada, me levante y me acerque al rio. Pude notar la mirada de Raphtalia en mí, mientras yo miraba fijamente el agua. Gracias a mis entrenamientos, podía pescar fácilmente con mis manos. Pude atrapar unos 5 pescados y con las ramas ensarté 4 de ellos y los puse al fuego para que se cocinaran. El olor se podía sentir y el hambre me invadía, Raphtalia parecía estar en el mismo estado, ya que ella miraba fijamente los pescados moviendo su cola. Ya viendo que estaban cocinados, le di 2 a Raphtalia que al recibirlos rápidamente los comía de manera ansiosa. Sonreí al verla comer y también me puse a disfrutar de los pescados. Mientras lo hacía, tome el ultimo pescado y deje que mi escudo lo absorbiera.

**Escudo de Pez: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo de Pez**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Pesca +1.**

Bien, otro escudo a bordo. No sé cuántos van ya, tal vez pocos de los infinitos que hallan en la enciclopedia de arma… Mire a Raphtalia que estaba terminando sus pescados, luego mire la medicina que había creado… Creo que era el momento, tomando la medicina, me acerque a ella mientras me miraba confundida y un poco nerviosa.

\- Toma – Dije mientras le ofrecía la medicina que había puesto en unas hojas con forma de cono – Es medicina, te ayudara con tu tos – Ella me miraba un poco insegura, pero luego tomo la medicina y le dio sorbo que al instante lo boto.

\- Ugh… Es amargo… - Dijo mientras mostraba una cara de asqueamiento, iba a tirar la medicina, pero logre tomarla y la mire serio.

\- Sé que es amarga, pero es por tu bien, Raphtalia – Al mirarme mostro un rostro triste y a regañadientes tomo la medicina. Al verla acabarse la medicina, yo sonreí aliviado y acaricié su cabeza.

\- Bien hecho – Ahora que lo pienso, sus orejas son muy suaves. Me hacen recordar a los Youkais de Tokyo cuando acaricie a unos pequeños para tranquilizarlos en uno de los ataques de Trihexa.

\- _{Bueno, se podría considerar a los semihumanos una variante de Youkai, lo negativo es que los Youkai normalmente ya tienen una energía estable y natural proveniente de la naturaleza. En el caso de aquí, los semihumanos se dictan igualmente con las condiciones de "estado" que los humanos corrientes, pero aún no tenemos mucha información al respecto} – _Ya veo… Note que ya era de noche y solo teníamos la iluminación de la fogata.

\- Raphtalia, si deseas puedes dormir. Yo aún tengo cosas que hacer – Dije mientras la veía negar ante mi sugerencia – Necesitas descansar, has luchado por todo el día ¿Sí? – Con eso me aleje hacia mis cosas mientras ella, aun indecisa, se recostó y con un poco de tiempo se quedó dormida. Yo me quedé viéndola y luego me senté en una roca cerca de todos mis intentos fallidos de medicina. Sí que había gastado muchos materiales para tener un éxito de 1. Pero, espero que la medicina tenga efecto y puedo ayudarla con su tos. Mirando mis intentos fallidos, tome uno y deje que mi escudo lo absorbiera. Hubo el mismo brillo que antes cuando rocié la medicina exitosa y esta vez sí tuve un mensaje.

**Escudo Venenoso Pequeño: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo Venenoso Pequeño**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Resistencia al veneno incrementada.**

Estaba conforme con el nuevo escudo que tenía, pero mi atención fue interrumpida por un gran mensaje de signo de exclamación y lo que me mostro me dejo frio.

**¡!**

**¡ÉXITO! ¡ESCUDO DE ENCICLOPEDIA ESPECIAL DESBLOQUEADO!**

**Escudo Twilight Healing: Requisitos completados.**

**Nivel: 1.**

**Habilidad Desbloqueada: "Afecto Crepuscular" (Forma: Primera. /Descripción: Campo de energía alrededor de 1 metro a la redonda. Curación del campo por 15 segundos. /Tiempo de enfriamiento: 5 minutos.)**

**Bono de equipo: Efecto Curativos +5 / Defensa +5 / Regeneración de salud +3 por segundo.**

**Balance Breaker: Bloqueado.**

**Advertencia: La curación son exclusivamente para heridas. Por lo que, no se curara partes faltantes del cuerpo, agotamiento o enfermedades mortales.**

**Nota: Las habilidades y los bonos serán aumentados cuando el nivel de escudo aumente. De igual forma, se desbloqueará el Balance Breaker.**

\- ¿Q-Q-Que…? – No tenía ni una forma de decir cómo me sentía en este instante. La Twilight Healing… La Sacred Gear de… - Asia… - Sentí un dolor fuerte al recordarla y lágrimas intentaron salir de mi rostro…

\- _{Compañero, tienes que ser fuerte…} – _Lo sé Ddraig… Lo sé… Limpiándome un poco los ojos me levante de la roca y mire mi escudo.

\- Escudo… Twilight Healing – Mi escudo fue envuelto en un brillo leve y luego se mostros un cambio, el escudo se mantenía con la misma forma que el estándar solo que con dos agujeros en forma de anillo en los lados derecho e izquierdo, pero el color era de amarillo intenso similar al cabello rubio y la gema mantenía el mismo color solo que un poco más claro… - Asia… - Dije mientras acariciaba el escudo.

\- _{Mmm… Tomo las características del color de cabello y ojos de Asia Argento} – _Sí… Eran iguales… Seguí contemplando el escudo hasta que un ruido llamo mi atención.

\- No… No… - Era Raphtalia que empezó a moverse donde dormía- Ayuda… - Su voz sonaba muy asustadiza, me acerqué y pude ver que estaba temblando mucho y de repente ella se levantó aun dormida y empezó a gritar - ¡Nooo! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – No lo dude ni un momento y corrí hacia ella abrazándola con cariño. Seguía llamando a sus padres mientras grandes cantidades de lágrimas salían de ella… Así que, a esto se refería el comerciante con respecto a sus ataques de pánico…

\- _{Su vida como esclava debió ser mucho más dura y si no me equivoco llego a eso por perder a sus padres…} – _Era una teoría muy probable.

\- Tranquila… Ya estas a salvo… - Dije en susurro mientras acariciaba su cabeza intentando calmarla. Sin darme cuenta, mi escudo empezó a reaccionar y Raphtalia empezó a ser cubierta por un aura verde.

\- Papá… Ma… má… - Ella poco a poco empezó a sentir más relajada y finalmente se durmió nuevamente. Ahora que lo pienso, ella tenía heridas y cicatrices por todo su cuerpo cuando estaba en esa jaula.

\- _{He obtenido información, compañero. En sí, el escudo debería ser uno llamado "Escudo de medicina pequeño". Pero, la Sacred Gear de Asia Argento fue la que tomo su lugar combinando todas las características del escudo reemplazado. Me imagino que además de curarla de sus heridas, aumento la eficacia de la medicina que ingirió la pequeña semihumana y aceleró el efecto como un sedante}- _Gracias por la explicación, Ddraig. Bien, es un alivio que se calmará y ahora podrá descansar como es debido.

***Brrr***

Escuché unos sonidos en unos arbustos que estaban detrás de nosotros y pude notar que eran globos naranjas. Seguramente fueron atraídos por los gritos de Raphtalia.

**[BOOST]**

Me siento afortunado que las habilidades de la Boosted Gear se mantengan cuando cambio a otro escudo. Ahora mismo el escudo de Asia es nivel 1, según Ddraig los escudos especiales tienen niveles y mientras más los use más experiencia se obtendrán no solo para mi si no para el escudo, así que fortalezcamos el primer escudo especial. Con eso, avance contra los globos y por los ruidos que ocasionaba aparecían más y más. Por fortuna, Raphtalia no se despertó por los ruidos, pero creo que iba a ser una noche muy dura…

* * *

Había despertado ni bien sentí los rayos del sol, había repelido a los globos en poco tiempo, ya que eran muy débiles. Sin embargo, la experiencia no fue suficiente para aumentar el nivel del escudo de Asia, parece ser que no tienen la misma cantidad de experiencia que se necesita para subir como en mi caso. Una vez que maté a todos los globos, pude recostarme y descansar por lo menos unas horas. Aun sentía los síntomas de parte demonio y no tener mucho cansancio durante la noche, pero sabía que al amanecer sería todo lo contrario. Dejando de lado eso, mire a Raphtalia que aún seguía dormida, así que aproveche para poder pescar el desayuno y prepararlo.

\- ¿Maestro…? – Pude escuchar la voz soñolienta de Raphtalia, ella se había levantado seguramente por el olor al pescado cocinado.

\- Buenos días, Raphtalia. Ven, ya está listo el desayuno – Ella reacciono a su entorno y me miro algo dudosa mientras se acercaba. Con una sonrisa, le ofrecí uno de los pescados y ella lo acepto, pude notar que estaba contenta, ya que movía su cola alegremente. Mientras comíamos, ella empezó a toser. Era diferente al día anterior, ya que la tos era menos fuerte, así que aprovechando el tiempo tomé un poco de medicina que aun sobraba para ella. De todas formas, también me iba a servir para venderla en la ciudad. Terminando de comer, activé el escudo Twilight Healing y le di de beber la medicina a Raphtalia. Ddraig menciono que la medicina que yo aplicaba aumentaba enormemente la eficacia con el escudo de Asia activado. Una vez listos, partimos nuevamente a la ciudad y fuimos directamente al boticario con la esperanza de vender la medicina y las hierbas sobrantes.

\- Interesante… No está mal – Dijo el boticario mientras analizaba la medicina. Los había envuelto en unas hojas la mayoría que había fabricado y la que estaba analizando estaba en la única botella que tenía – Héroe, ¿Sabe algo de medicina? –

\- En realidad no, ayer fue la primera vez en intentar hacer medicina. ¿Sabe cuál sería mejor, vender la medicina o las hierbas? – Era la duda, si el costo de la medicina era mejor que las hierbas, entonces me dedicaría a solo hacer medicina. Pero, las combinaciones que sé con éxito es una, estaría desperdiciando mucho si no logro buscar buenas combinaciones.

\- Es una pregunta complicada. Pero, con el ataque de las olas, últimamente la tasa de venta de medicina ha aumentado drásticamente. Así que lo mejor sería vender la medicina – El boticario miro a Raphtalia de forma serena, por fortuna no era como las demás personas que miraban con odio a los semihumanos – Sí gusta, tengo algunas herramientas que no utilizo –

\- Eso sería de mucha ayuda – Con eso, él me compro las hierbas y la medicina que hice. También, me dio varias herramientas como un mortero, matraces, etc. La mayoría era usada y con un tiempo de vida corto, pero lo suficientemente buenos para comenzar como principiante. Cuando tenga dinero suficiente podré comprar un equipo mucho mejor de fabricación. Salimos del lugar y fuimos a la tienda donde compraban el botín de las pieles de globos, tenía mucha cantidad y espero que esta vez el comprador no se muestre reacio. Por fortuna al llegar, era un comprador diferente. Aun así, me mostré serio mientras vendía las pieles. Mientras vendía las pieles, un niño paso corriendo mientras sostenía una pelota lanzándolo de hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Raphtalia miraba fijamente la pelota con un poco de envidia. La pelota tenía rasgos de las pieles de globo, así que le pregunte al comprador sobre la pelota y me confirmo que era hechos de eso. Le dije si podía fabricar una pelota con las pieles que entregaba, claro que él podía hacer el descuento al costo de las pieles. Una vez terminado los negocios, tome el dinero y la pelota. Me acerque a Raphtalia dándole la pelota.

\- Aquí tienes – Dije mientras ella tomaba la pelota sorprendida. Ella me miro, luego a la pelota, luego a mí y luego a la pelota - ¿No la quieres? – Dije confundido.

\- No… Digo… Sí – Ella tomo la pelota con fuerza mientras me miraba con una sonrisa. Verla feliz hacía que yo también estuviera contento, no iba a dejar que ella se la pase luchando todo el tiempo. Aún era una niña y como todo niño necesitaba jugar.

\- Podrás jugar con ella cuando descansemos de los trabajos de hoy -

\- ¡Sí! – Me respondió más alegre mientras miraba la pelota con brillos en sus ojos. Luego de eso, nos fuimos nuevamente al bosque para recolectar más hierbas y matar mounstros. Mi nivel ya era suficiente para ese lugar y podría tomar otro camino con más mounstros, pero me mantuve un poco más ahí para que Raphtalia estuviera nivelada. Mientras luchábamos, tenía equipado el escudo Twilight Healing y pude aumentar 2 niveles al escudo. Los bonos aumentaban de 1 en 1 y la habilidad del campo aumentaba 2 metros más y el tiempo de duración era 10 segundos más. Sin embargo, el enfriamiento también aumentaba, así que tenía que tener en cuenta cuando usarla. Al avanzar más, nos topamos con un nuevo mounstro.

**Eggug**

**Clase: Huevo Salvaje Nivel 5.**

Aunque tenía una similitud al huevo, su aspecto era un enorme parecido a los globos, como si estuviera relacionados. Cuando lo ataque, el huevo reventó tirando un líquido amarillo su interior. Raphtalia mostro un rostro de asco al mirar como reventaba el huevo. Era cierto, el olor era como podrido así que dudo mucho que se pueda vender. Tome la cascaras del huevo y deje que el escudo los absorbiera.

**Escudo de Huevo: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo de Huevo**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Cocina +1.**

¿Cocinar? Bueno, me sé algunas comidas para preparar, pero no sé si pueda obtener los ingredientes necesarios. No pude pensar más, ya que más huevos aparecieron y era variantes el huevo normal que había destruido. Con ayuda de Raphtalia, derrotamos a todos los huevos y con ello pude obtener más escudos.

**Escudo de Huevo Azul: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo de Huevo del Cielo: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo de Huevo Azul**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Visión +1.**

**Escudo de Huevo Del Cielo**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Recetas simples +1.**

Más bonos, esperaba obtener bonificaciones para mis estadísticas, pero esto tampoco era muy malo. Continuamos nuestro camino y pude identificar más hierbas desconocidas, eso significaba nuevas mezclas para medicinas. Pero, solo reuní unas pocas, ya que el sol estaba por ocultarse. En mi condición, aun podía seguir durante la noche y llegar a la montaña, pero Raphtalia se sentía cansada y dudo mucho que con su equipo actual pueda ir a zonas más peligrosas. Con eso, acabamos nuestro día de trabajo. Mi nivel era 8 y el nivel de Raphtalia era 6, a pesar de que yo era el que más iba al frente, ella aumentaba más rápido de nivel que yo. No le tome importancia y retornamos a la ciudad. Ahí realice mis ventas de botines, hierbas y medicina, recaudando un total de 9 monedas de plata. Siendo sincero, no espere que compraran las cascaras de ese mounstro de huevo. No quiero ni imaginar que harán con ello.

\- Tengo hambre… - Escuche a Raphtalia decir, ya era la hora justa para la cena. Así que, merodeando por las calles, me puse a pensar donde podríamos cenar. Sin embargo, dejé eso de lado por que Raphtalia estaba mirando un carrito de comida, me reí un poco al verla babear.

\- ¿Quieres comer eso? – Llame su atención señalando al carrito de comida.

\- ¡¿Puedo?! – Ella pregunta animada, no era como la primera vez que busco permiso para comer, ya no era la solicitud con miedo y nervios.

\- Claro. Vamos – Dije mientras tomaba su mano y nos dirigíamos al carrito. La comida era un pure de papas, hecho en forma de bolas y ensartadas en una brocheta. Compré unas 4 brochetas y le di dos a Raphtalia quien me recibió muy contenta. Mientras comíamos, me di cuenta que ya no tosía mucho. Eso era una señal que la medicina con los efectos del escudo de Asia estaba dando sus resultados. Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a una posada, decidí tomar la posada en donde dormí hace varios días. Al llegar, el dueño ponía una cara de disgusto cuando me vio, igual que la primera vez que vine. Pero solo mostré mi rostro serio y con mi aura logré que me diera una habitación. No me gustaba mucho asustar a las personas, pero como dijo Ddraig, la situación lo ameritaba. Al llegar a nuestra habitación, me puse a desempacar todas nuestras cosas mientras me fijé que Raphtalia sostenía su pelota y sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Era obvio que tenía muchas ganas de jugar – Raphtalia, ve a jugar si deseas, pero no te alejes mucho del lugar ¿Sí? –

\- ¡Sí! – Ella me respondió alegre y salió de la habitación. Miré por la ventana y pude verla jugar muy alegre con su pelota… Mientras ella jugaba decidí revisar las recetas medicinales, aún tenía mucho que aprender y también debo pensar en probar el cocinar. Sí puede ayudarme en la preparación de varios ingredientes que encontremos, entonces ya no necesitare regresar aquí para comer.

\- _{Compañero} - _¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa, Ddraig? – _{Creo que no es buena idea dejar sola a la semihumana} – _Pero, antes de responderle a Ddraig, escuche unos ruidos afuera.

\- ¡¿Qué hace un sucio semihumano en este lugar?! – Oh mierda, lo olvide por completo. Los semihumanos no pueden estar en paz en este reino. Mirando por la ventana, vi a un grupo de niños acercándose a Raphtalia, obviamente puedo notar que son rebeldes – Miren, tiene algo bueno. ¡Dámelo! – El líder del grupo de niños, se acercó a Raphtalia con la intención de quitarle la pelota que sostenía con fuerza mientras temblaba. Sin esperar más, salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia ellos- ¿No escuchaste? ¡Dame eso! – El grupo había rodeado a Raphtalia, ella estaba temblando mucho.

\- ¿Qué creen que hacen, niños? – Dije mientras me acercaba a Raphtalia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién se supone quién eres, viejo? – ¡¿Ah?! ¿Viejo? ¡Solo tengo 19 años!

\- _{¡Jajajajajajajaja!} – _Dejare ese asunto para otro rato, pude sentir un jalón de mi capa y mire que era Raphtalia, quien se mostraba muy asustada y se escondía detrás de mí. Luego, mire a los niños de forma seria.

\- No es de buena educación quitarle las cosas a otra persona ¿No? –

\- ¿Qué te interesa? Eso no es tuyo – Bien… Maten la calma, Issei… Son solo niños…

\- Ella está conmigo y yo fui quien le dio esa pelota. Así que, si se lo roban a ella es como si me lo robaran a mí. Por lo que… - Me acerque al grupo de niños he hice mi acto de "villano" – **{Largo de aquí…} **– Al usar la voz de Ddraig y aumentar mi aura, los niños empezaron a temblar de miedo y huyeron mientras me decían mounstro. Bueno, se lo merecen por intentar pasarse de listos. Con un suspiro, me di vuelta para ver a Raphtalia que tenía un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Y-Y-Yo… Uhm…. – Yo solo me limite a acariciar su cabeza mientras le sonreía.

\- Vamos adentro. Ahí podrás jugar con tu pelota. No me molestara – Ella me vio confundida y luego mostro una sonrisa mientras agachaba su cabeza.

\- Gracias… - Pude oírla susurrar mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación.

Pasaron algunas horas y el estómago de Raphtalia empezó a sonar, era de esperarse que esas brochetas no la llenarían. Así que nos dirigimos a un restaurante para poder comer, sabía que los niños necesitaban estar bien alimentados, pero Raphtalia mostro un gran apetito cuando llegamos que tuve que pedir más comida. El dinero no me preocupaba, porque ya estaba empezando a ganar más gracias a los botines y medicinas preparadas. Mientras comía, pude notar que su cabello estaba un poco desordenado y con varias puntas salidas. No soy un experto en cuanto cortar y arreglar cabello, pero no podía dejarla en ese estado. Al regresar a la habitación, me dispuse a arreglar su cabello. Ella no mostro ninguna oposición a ello y estuvo tranquila mientras que yo, con un pequeño cuchillo, cortaba el cabello innecesario. Una vez listo, su cabello ahora estaba más presentable, no tan perfecto que digamos, pero algo es algo. Mientras limpiaba los restos de cabellos, no me percaté que algunos fueron absorbidos por el escudo. Tuvo un brillo leve, pero no pasó nada… Supongo que faltaría completar algún que otra condición para desbloquear ese escudo. Luego, le indiqué a Raphtalia que durmiera mientras yo me dispuse a fabricar más medicinas y probar nuevas mezclas.

**¡Éxito! ¡Fabricaste una bebida nutritiva!**

**Bebida Nutritiva**

**Calidad: Mala a promedio.**

**Uso: Eficaz para disminuir la fatiga. Nutrición instantánea para quien lo beba.**

**¡Éxito! ¡Fabricaste una medicina!**

**Medicina**

**Calidad: Promedio a normal.**

**Uso: Eficaz para la curación de enfermedades.**

**Advertencia: Solo surtirá efecto en enfermedades leves.**

Jeje… Dos nuevas recetas, ahora tendría cosas nuevas que vender y ganar lo suficiente para no preocuparme. El boticario me compra la medicina que puedo hacer, pero la bebida no creo que le convenza. Aún falta mucho por mejorar, ya que la calidad que tengo no es muy buena. Y la recolección de las hierbas toma buen tiempo además de los demás ingredientes. Durante el transcurso de la noche, realice unas 5 bebidas nutritivas y grandes cantidad de medicina para vender. Y 1 botella nutritiva adicional para que el escudo lo absorbiera.

**Escudo de Calorías: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo de Energía: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo de Energía Potenciada: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo de Calorías**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Incremento de resistencia +1.**

**Escudo de Energía**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Incremento de magia +1.**

**Escudo de Energía Potenciada**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Reducción de uso de resistencia +1.**

Más escudos nuevos, pero no entiendo a que se referirá con lo de resistencia.

\- _{Es la energía que tienes, compañero. Digamos que hoy puedes realizar 10 paquetes de medicina y te sientes cansado. Lo que hace el escudo de caloría y de energía potenciada es aumentar tu energía para que puedas realizar más paquetes y también que no ten canses más rápido cuando lo hagas. En el caso del escudo de energía, te conviene mucho ya que aumenta la magia que tienes y eso significaría que podrías usar más ataques que requieran de eso} –_ Entiendo… Gracias, Ddraig. Si no fuera por ti, no sé cómo me las apañaría en esta situación. – _{No te agobies tanto, compañero. Eres un humano de tan solo 19 años que ha vivido muchas cosas en solo 2 años que entraste a lo sobrenatural. Me sorprende mucho que mantengas esa fortaleza hasta ahora} – _Tienes razón… Han sido demasiadas cosas… En fin, tendré que averiguar qué tipo de plantas estoy usando. Hasta ahora puedo distinguirlas por sus formas y colores. Pero, debo tener en cuenta que efectos realizan. Cuando estaba terminando todos los últimos arreglos para el día de mañana, pude notar que Raphtalia empezaba a moverse y parecía que pronto iba a llorar. Me acerqué a ella y me recosté mientras la abrazaba, necesitaba calmarla y no quería que las demás personas que estuvieran en esta posada escucharan el grito de ella. Al abrazarla pude notar que su llanto se disipo y empezó a dormir nuevamente. Cuando me levante para dejarla dormir tranquila, ella empezó a intentar llorar otra vez. Con un suspiro volví al mismo lugar y dejé que durmiera en mis brazos por el resto de la noche – _{Je… No sabía que tenías rol para ser padre, compañero} – _N-No te burles de mí, Ddraig. Es cierto, que no me caían mucho los niños antes y bueno… Con lo del Oppai Dragon y la situación que había en nuestro mundo. Pude tener paciencia a ellos y aprender – _{Ignorando eso del Oppai…Dragon… Entiendo tu razonamiento. Aunque, es curioso verte cuidarla muy bien… Pero, te hago recordar que tiene tu marca…} - _¡Por un…! ¡Ddraig! Te digo que es una niña… ¡Una niña! – _{Kukuku…} – _Con esa risa, Ddraig corto la conexión de la conversación… Ahh… No sé qué tendrá en su mente esa lagartija… Sin tomarle mucha importancia, deje que el sueño me invada mientras sentía a Raphtalia aferrarse más a mí.

* * *

Pude sentir los primeros rayos del sol entrar por la ventana, sin embargo, tenía una sensación muy rara en mi cuerpo como si de algo frio estuviera echado.

\- _{Kukuku…} -_ ¿Eh? ¿Ddraig? ¿Qué pasa? – _{N-No es nada… com… ¡Hup!}- _Oye, ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Raphtalia? Se suponía que dormí a su lado. Mirando por la habitación pude localizarla, estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Pero, lo más raro es que me miraba con mucho miedo y no paraba de temblar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Raphtalia? – Pregunte, pero ella se puso mucho más temblorosa.

\- Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… - No entendía por qué empezó a disculparse sin parar. Aunque, ahora que lo noto hay un olor raro.

\- _{Jajajajajajajajajaja}- _¡Ya vale, Ddraig! ¿Qué te causa risa? – _{C-C-Compañero… jajaja… La semihumana… jajaja} _ – Ignorando la risa de Ddraig, pude notar porque sentía frio en la cama. Estaba húmeda… Entonces, por eso ella… - _{Jejeje Me hizo recordar a un portador que tuve que le paso lo mismo, aunque en su caso fue un perro quien se orino en él} – _Siempre te divierte verme en esta situación ¿No? – _{Ya te lo dije, compañero. Tu estilo de vida es muy interesante} _– Como digas… Lagartija… Me levanté de la cama y pude notar que Raphtalia se puso más alerta, no quiero ni imaginar que le hacia su anterior dueño en esta situación… Sus ojos están demasiado aterrados… Me acerque a ella quien en un acto de miedo cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando un castigo mío, el cual no fue ningún golpe, solo la tome del hombro y me arrodille frente a ella.

\- Tranquila… Es algo común que los niños mojen la cama. Solo trata que no ocurre nuevamente – Dije mientras ella abría los ojos confundida y yo me levantaba para ver la cama– Ahora solo debemos lavar esto – Tome las sabanas mojadas y las coloque a un costado – Apresúrate en cambiarte –

\- Uhm… - Ella se acercó muy dudosa a mi - ¿No está enojado? – Dijo mientras me miraba muy arrepentida.

\- Ya te lo dije es algo común. Además, veo que te muestras muy arrepentida, así que no hay necesidad de enojarme – Acaricié su cabeza y vi que su rostro estaba muy triste – No te sientas mal ¿Sí? – Al decirle eso, su estómago rugió un poco fuerte y ella bajo la mirada avergonzada – Apresurémonos para ir a desayunar – Con un asentimiento, nos preparamos y fui directamente al encargado de la posada para explicarle lo sucedido. Obviamente tuve que pagar por las sabanas. Tenía pensado ir a la tienda de armas por equipo nuevo, así que tomando el camino antes de ir a desayunar. Tuve que ir a un pozo cercano para lavar las sabanas y con una rama de árbol que tenía, lo puse a tender. No demoraría mucho tiempo, ya que había buen calor. Después de secarse lo suficiente, los dos nos dirigimos a desayunar. Luego del desayuno, nos dirigimos al bosque, más exactos a las montañas. Ya nos acostumbramos un poco a nuestra caza y recolección. Por lo que decidimos avanzar más adelante y verificar si encontramos enemigos mucho más fuertes y que proporcionen más experiencia. Durante nuestro camino nos topamos con los típicos mounstros de siempre, sin embargo, esta vez apareció uno nuevo y noté que Raphtalia estaba muy nerviosa.

**Usapil**

**Clase: Conejo Salvaje Nivel 7.**

Era un conejo de color café muy grande, esa criatura nos observó y de forma instantánea fue directamente a nosotros.

**[BOOST]**

Logré bloquear el ataque del Usapil con el escudo, pero su reacción era más rápida e intento atacar nuevamente. Era muy rápido en cuanto ataques y yo estaba teniendo dificultad en contraatacar, en el más mínimo error puedo resultar herido. Usando un impulso con uno de sus ataques, logré separarnos. El conejo dio un gran salto hacia atrás y empezó a camuflarse en los arbustos.

\- _{Primer reto, compañero. Esta criatura no es como las demás, es un cazador}_\- Sí, sin embargo, no encuentro una apertura para golpearla – _{Ahí entra tu rol. Tú tienes que encargarte de la defensa y la distracción. Mientras la pequeña se encarga de la ofensiva} –_ Sí…

\- Raphtalia…- Dije y ella reacciono un poco nerviosa – Necesito que lo ataques ni bien tengas la oportunidad. Yo solo puedo distraerlo –

\- P-Pe…ro… - Esta nerviosa… ¿Por qué ahora? – Va… a… sangrar –

\- _{Ya veo. Hasta ahora han luchado contra criaturas no vivientes. Un globo, un hongo, un huevo. Debo suponer, que ahora que el enemigo puede sangrar. Ella tenga un trauma con ello} – _Tal vez, presencio algo muy horrible para tener ese miedo.

\- Raphtalia, escúchame… - Me puse delante de ella mientras elevaba mi escudo y escuchaba el gruñido del conejo – Con el tiempo lucharemos contra criaturas similares, y como sabes yo solo puedo defender, por ahora. Así que necesito de tu ayuda para derrotar a mis enemigos – Dejé de hablar cuando me di cuenta de que el conejo nuevamente ataco esta vez intentado incrustar sus dientes contra mi hombro - ¡Tienes que superar ese miedo, Raphtalia! – Grité mientras tomaba de la boca al conejo y lo lancé contra el suelo - ¡Hazlo! –

\- ¡HAAA! – Dudo por unos segundos, pero luego lanzo un grito mientras apuñalaba al conejo una y otra vez. La sangre brotaba muy fuerte que mancho su rostro y el mío. Ella no paraba de apuñalarlo, así que rápidamente la tome de las manos.

\- Ya está, Raphtalia. Ya se acabó – Dije mientras ella poco a poco perdía su fuerza y empezaba a temblar mientras jadeaba – Lo hiciste bien… - Tomando la punta de mi capa, limpié el rostro de ella. Por suerte la sangre no se notará por el color rojo de mi capa. Ella estaba muy pálida y solo miraba la daga ensangrentado. Iba a decir algo para calmarla, pero vi que otro Usapil apareció detrás de ella intentando atacarla.

**[BOOST]**

Con un aumento más, logre bloquear al conejo y lo tome del cuello con fuerza mientras lo retenía como podía. Pude notar que Raphtalia volvió a temblar mientras miraba al conejo con miedo. Necesitaba que ella atacara, pero no podía obligarla a esto.

\- _{No hay otra opción, compañero. En este mundo ella debe ser fuerte para sobrevivir a esa "ola"}- _Tienes razón, pero… - _{Ahora está contigo. El poder atrae poder… Ahora es tu responsabilidad de que ella se vuelva igual de fuerte que tú}- _Con un suspiro, sostuve con más fuerza al conejo mientras miraba a Raphtalia.

\- Raphtalia… Tienes que saber algo muy importante – Mientras le hablaba, ella solo miraba al conejo que tenía en mis manos – Dentro de poco tiempo, una gran amenaza azotará este mundo… Una amenaza conocida como "ola" y mi deber como héroe me obliga a enfrentarme a ella – Ella ahora me miraba con atención.

\- ¿Va a enfrentar… a la "ola"? –

\- Sí, esa es la razón por la que llegue a este mundo. Y por ello, necesito ser más fuerte para poder salvarlo. Sin embargo, yo solo puedo defender y necesito que alguien pueda luchar junto a mí…-

\- … - Ella se quedó en silencio mirando su daga.

\- No quiero obligarte, Raphtalia – No quería, pero ella lo necesitaba más que nada. Si algo me sucede, ella no podrá estar por su cuenta y seria tomada nuevamente como esclava.

\- Yo… - Ella tomo su daga con fuerza mientras temblaba y me miraba con tristeza… No… Esa mirada era de algo más… Esa mirada… La había visto muchas veces… Cuando me ponía en peligro, las chicas ponían una mirada igual… Abandono… Ellas siempre rogaban que nunca me pusiera en peligro... Que nunca las abandonara… Pero, era mi destino como Sekiryuutei… Era mi destino siempre estar en el campo de batalla… Ahora Raphtalia me miraba de forma igual… Liberando una de mis manos, tome de una las mejillas de ella.

\- No te abandonaré, Raphtalia. Por eso, necesito que seas fuerte y ayudarme – Ella me miro asombrada.

\- Yo… Lucharé… Maestro – Con eso, ella fue contra el conejo y lo apuñalo. Esta vez, no lo hizo con tanta potencia, ya que la tomé del hombro y la tranquilicé. Mirando a los Usapil, esta vez dejé que ella me diera su daga y empecé a diseccionar a los conejos. Según Ddraig, podía usar los cuchillos pequeños u otra herramienta para su función, pero si tenía el más mínimo pensamiento de usarlo como arma, el escudo reaccionaría y me lo prohibiría. Mientras estaba en este trabajo, mire a Raphtalia que estaba sentada en el suelo mirando sus manos o más específico su daga.

\- _{Hiciste bien, compañero. Sé que no te gusta esto. Pero, es la única forma de que ella supere su miedo} – _Lo sé, Ddraig. Aún es una niña y la estoy obligando a luchar… Una vez diseccionado los Usapil, tome la piel y la carne para que el escudo lo absorbiera.

**Escudo Piel de Usapil: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo Carne de Usapil: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo Piel de Usapil**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Agilidad +3.**

**Escudo Carne de Usapil**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / bono de equipo: Habilidad de Disección +1.**

Hice que el escudo tomara la forma de los nuevos y verificando como estaba. Lo puse al escudo normal y me levanté mientras me acercaba a Raphtalia. Con mi capa, limpie su rostro y sus manos al igual que su daga. Ella se mantenía callada mientras la limpiaba hasta que note que ella tomo mi mano.

\- M-M-Maestro… Por favor… No me abandone… - Su mirada era muy triste, me dijo eso suplicándome. Yo solo le sonreí mientras la abrazaba y ella, aunque sorprendida, devolvió el abrazo mientras temblaba. Tenía que protegerla, aún era una niña, tenía mucho miedo, además de tener una enfermedad. No dejare que ella muera… Nos pusimos a descansar por unos minutos y luego seguimos nuestro camino- Maestro… yo quiero ayudarlo… - En nuestra ruta nos encontramos con más Usapil y para sorpresa mía, Raphtalia había cambiado un poco y ahora tomo más confianza a la hora de atacar. Yo sonreí aliviado y también empecé a contraatacar contra los conejos, no podía dejarla hacer todo el trabajo. Con el paso del día, ella tomo más confianza que hasta no espero que yo retenga al Usapil y ella atacó. Al final de día, habíamos logrado acabar con muchos de ellos y ganar mucha experiencia. No tendríamos tiempo de volver a la ciudad, así que acampamos en un rio que encontramos. Prendimos una fogata y me puse a inspeccionar todo lo que habíamos recolectado. Gracias a mi habilidad de visión, podía notar que cosas era comestibles y que no. Al parecer la carne del Usapil se podía comer, así que, junto a unas hierbas comestibles, la ensarté en un palo y la puse a cocinar en el fuego. Tenía un buen olor y con la habilidad de cocina podría verificar que calidad tendría. Viendo que ya estaba lista, tomé un bocado y pude notar que estaba muy sabrosa.

**Carne Asada de Usapil**

**Calidad: Muy buena.**

Tomando parte de la carne, le di a Raphtalia quien estaba esperando muy ansiosa. Tanto que su estómago no para de rugir mientras miraba cocinarse la carne. Con eso disfrutamos de una buena comida. Yo era nivel 11 y Raphtalia, nivel 10. Después de comer, me puse a realizar todas las recetas de medicina que conocía, obviamente los iba a vender. Pero, ahora necesitaba conocer nuevas recetas, no siempre tendrá que hacer las mismas y los materiales se me agotarían demasiado rápido. Vi que la tos de Raphtalia había vuelto, así que, equipando el escudo de Asia, le hice beber la medicina mientras ella ponía un rostro muy gracioso jeje…

\- Puedes dormir, Raphtalia. Yo aún tengo que hacer algunas cosas – Tome la piel de Usapil y con el humo del fuego, ahuyente cualquier insecto que hubiera estado en esa piel. No era muy gruesa, pero era perfecta para abrigar a Raphtalia. Al entregarla, ella lo olio y puso mala cara, seguramente era por el humo del fuego, pero aun así ella se abrigo con la piel y se acostó cerca de mí, más preciso en mi espalda. Mientras yo seguía con mi creación de recetas. Necesitaba obtener una buena cantidad de dinero, para poder mejorar el equipo. Este conejo era rápido y seguramente más adelante se encuentren más criaturas fuertes. Si queremos sobrevivir, necesitamos un buen equipamiento. Con eso en mente, terminé de guardar todas las medicinas y bebidas nutritivas que hice, y me recosté junto a Raphtalia.

* * *

**POV 3° PERSONA**

La noche transcurría tranquilamente en el bosque. Issei y Raphtalia dormían tranquilamente frente a la fogata en cual había cerca algunos palos con carne que sobraron después de cenar. Durante un rato después, un gruñido se escuchó y se trataba del estómago de la pequeña semihumana que poco a poco estaba despertándose.

\- ¿Eh? – Raphtalia se había levantado y miro a su alrededor, sobándose un poco el ojo reacciono a su entorno y pudo recordar lo que paso en el día. Estaba cansada, pero más que físicamente era de manera emocional. Sacudiendo en negación se puso de pie y se agarró el estómago que gruñía por comida. Mirando al frente pudo detectar el resto de carne de Usapil que estaba cerca a la fogata – Ehhh… El maestro no se enojará… ¿No? – Se dijo así misma mirando la carne, luego localizo a su maestro quien dormía plácidamente – Tampoco sería muy bueno… Si lo despierto… - Con cuidado fui a donde la comida y tomo un palo. Con un poco de nerviosismo, iba a dar un mordisco hasta que…

\- Mmm… -

\- ¡! – Ella paro de forma inmediata al escuchar a su maestro quien solo se había movido mientras dormía – Ahh… - Ella suspiro aliviado de que no se despertara y procedió a comer la carne. Mientras comía tranquilamente se dispuso a observar al castaño dormido. Pudo sentir alegría ante su nuevo dueño, quien le daba todo lo necesario e incluso con la muestra de hoy tomaba más y más confianza a él. Pero, le preocupaba la amenaza que se acercaba y en la cual su maestro tenia de obligación combatir… Su temor por la sangre era muy fuerte, aun así, logro superar un poco ese miedo y poder luchar junto a su maestro… Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que superar todo para poder estar con él, para que su maestro no la abandonara.

\- …Ri… -

\- ¿? – Raphtalia se mostró curiosa al escuchar a su maestro susurrar algo, por lo que, terminando de comer, se acercó a él. Su cara se mostraba un poco mal, era como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño.

\- …Rias… - Dijo el castaño entre sueño mientras se calmaba y volvió a dormir normalmente.

\- ¿Ri…as? – Se pregunto la pequeña mientras seguía observando a su maestro. Era un nombre de mujer… ¿Era alguien importante para su maestro? No podría saberlo y tampoco era su obligación preguntar por eso… Sí lo hacía tal vez su maestro se enojaría u otra cosa podría pasar… Sin embargo, la pequeña seguía pensando en ese nombre… ¿Quién era? Con eso en mente se acurruco nuevamente cerca de su maestro y volvió a dormir.

* * *

**POV ISSEI**

A la mañana siguiente, sentí que mis energías estuvieron renovadas, aunque aún sentía un poco de pereza por mi estado de demonio. Mi sorpresa al despertarme fue ver que toda la carne cocinada que había reservado la noche anterior no estaba. En un principio, pensé que había sido algún animal del bosque atraído por el olor, pero descarté esa idea al ver a Raphtalia nerviosa mientras me miraba. Deduje que ella se había comido la carne, la pregunta es ¿Se comió todo? Había dejado muy buena cantidad, pero no pensé que su apetito fuera muy grande. Diciéndole que no había problema en que se comiera la carne, saque otro poco que tenía sin cocinar y lo prepare para el desayuno, claro que todavía me sorprendió que Raphtalia pudiera seguir comiendo… Luego de comer, seguimos cazando en el bosque, en especial varios Usapil que empezaron a rodearnos en masa. En un momento dado, la pequeña daga de Raphtalia se rompió mientras cazábamos, era una daga de baja calidad así que no iba a durar mucho. Diciéndole a ella que no había problema con la daga, le di mi cuchillo para que pudiera seguir combatiendo. Ya teníamos suficientes cosas en nuestras mochilas y ahora ella necesitaba una nueva arma, así que decidimos regresar a la ciudad. En la ciudad, me dispuse a vender todo lo que pude hacer y recolectar recaudando un total de 70 monedas de plata… Un salto más grande a comparación de la última vez… Pero, el equipamiento que debo tener más adelante sí que costara aún más… Bien, me preocupare por mi equipo más adelante, tendré que conseguir primero un arma con más calidad para Raphtalia. Decidimos comer en uno de los restaurantes antes de ir donde el viejo, aunque tuve que pagar más al notar que después de comer, el estómago de Raphtalia volvió a gruñir para vergüenza de ella… ¿En serio? ¿Por qué come tanto? Al llegar entre y vi que el viejo estaba arreglando algunas armaduras.

\- Buenas, viejo –

\- ¡Oh! Pero si eres tú, chico – Me miro con una sonrisa y luego poso su vista en Raphtalia – Veo que estas mucho mejor –

\- ¿De verdad? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Mmm? También te ves más contenta –

\- ¡Sí! – Vaya, no espere verla muy animada.

\- Viejo, necesito un arma para ella. Mi presupuesto es de 65 monedas de plata –

\- Ya veo, supongo que la daga no duro mucho. Aunque pensé que con el debido mantenimiento duraría más días – Mantenimiento… ¡¿Cómo lo he olvidado?!

\- Jejejeje… - Solo reí torpemente al darme cuenta tarde.

\- Bueno… Era de esperarse si no conoces mucho de arma- Perdóname, viejo. Si conozco, pero nunca se me paso la idea de cuidarlas…

\- _{La mayoría de las veces, solo usas la Boosted Gear que se auto regenera al ser de energía pura… Sí Ascalon tuviera su conciencia se hubiera quejado…} – _Eh… Cierto que nunca le hice un mantenimiento a Ascalon…

\- Maestro… - Raphtalia me jalo de mi capa - ¿No necesitaba un equipo usted? –

\- Por ahora no creo que sea necesaria, más importante es tu arma para que puedas atacar – Todavía resistía los ataques y hasta que no sufra un ataque mortal puedo estar como siempre. Y si llego al nivel para desbloquear el Balance Breaker entonces será mucho mejor.

\- Bien, ya que me siento generoso. Te ofreceré un buen descuento –

\- ¿De verdad? –

\- Claro, aun corren rumores de que cierto "demonio del escudo" usa una fuerte mirada a los compradores obligándolos a darte una buena recaudación –

\- Ah… Eso es por… - Diablos… Sabía que hacer eso traería más rumores negativos.

\- Te entiendo, chico. En estas circunstancias, debes hacer lo necesario – En verdad, eres muy amable, viejo… - Entonces… Pequeña ¿Crees estar lista para usar una espada? –

\- ¿Esta seguro? – Ella parecía un poco dudosa.

\- ¡Sí lo creo! Además, empezaras con un espada corta – El viejo salió de su mostrador y fue a una esquina de la tienda mientras sacaba lo que necesitaba de una caja. Luego, regreso con una espada pequeña y un peto de cuero un poco desgastado – Aquí tengo una espada corta de hierro y un peto de cuero – Le dio la espada y le puso el peto. Sin embargo, al momento de ponerle el peto el estómago de Raphtalia volvió a gruñir…

\- ¿Otra vez…? Ah… - Dije mientras suspiraba y veía a Raphtalia avergonzada.

\- Mmm… Después de todo ella es una semihumana. Es una niña, por lo que debiste esperar esto mientras subía de nivel - ¿Qué? ¿Esto es algo común? Necesitare informarme más sobre su raza…

\- Viejo, no sé si podrás enseñarle lo básico con la espada mientras voy por comida –

\- No creo tener ningún problema, de todas maneras, le iba a enseñar –

\- Gracias, viejo –

\- No te preocupes, ahora ve andando que ella necesita alimentarse luego de enseñarle lo básico – Mientras iba por comida, me puse a pensar en las palabras del viejo. Ella come mucho debido a su subida de nivel… Ddraig ¿Qué opinas?

\- _{Tengo una leve idea, pero no creo que sea eso. Además, que es muy nula la información que tenemos sobre su especie} – _Sí… Ojalá pueda conseguir información. Al comprar la comida, regresé rápidamente a la tienda de armas y pude ver la lección de espada. Cuando me notaron, Raphtalia rápidamente tomo la comida y empezó a degustarla.

\- ¿Quieres intentar esta lección? – Dijo el viejo mientras mirábamos a Raphtalia comer.

\- No creo… Además, con la condición de mi escudo, me es imposible usar otra arma – Mientras le decía, intente tomar la espada y se pudo ver unas pequeñas chispas.

\- Cierto… - Luego, él saco un montón de piedras blancas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Dije mientras tomaba algunas piedras.

\- Es una piedra afilar, la espada que les estoy vendiendo no viene con cubierta de sangre, por lo que necesitara de un buen mantenimiento si quieres que dure más que el anterior equipo –

\- Ya veo… ¿Eh? – Sin darme cuenta, el escudo empezó a absorber algunas piedras.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – El viejo se sorprendió por lo que acaba de suceder.

**Escudo Afilador: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo Afilador**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Afilador nivel 1.**

**Efecto especial: Afilado Automático (8 horas), Consumo: Grande.**

Vaya… Esto es nuevo… ¿Efecto especial?

\- _{Mmm… Interesante, según la información del escudo, algunas variaciones contienen habilidades especiales como los son el caso de tus escudos especiales, sin embargo, solo tienen un uso limitado y solo se puede usar al tener el escudo activo. Así que no podrás usarlo continuamente solo en casos especiales como se dicta} – _Gracias, Ddraig… Sin perder el tiempo cambie el escudo normal al recién adquirido.

\- ¿Qué…Diablos…? – Escuche decir al viejo mientras miraba mi escudo, era un poco más grande que el estándar, tenía la forma de una piedra blanca con huellas de forma de caminos grabadas. Algunos eran muy pequeños, otros más grandes- Chico… ¿Me puedes explicar eso? –

\- Jejeje, disculpa por eso. Así es como funciona mi escudo legendario –

\- Nunca en mi vida he visto algo así – Dijo mientras miraba con curiosidad mi escudo.

\- Claro que lo viste, pero tenía la forma de un escudo pequeño – Dije mientras lo cambiaba a su forma estándar.

\- Ya veo… Escuche que las armas legendarias tenían un poder muy misterioso… Supongo que de eso se trataba… -

\- Sí, dejo que absorba algún material ya sea orgánico o inorgánico y el escudo toma características además de darme bonos para mi estado –

\- Entiendo… Bueno es algo nuevo saber, entonces ¿Qué beneficio te da el escudo que se formó por la piedra afilar? –

\- Pues… Es algo sobre afilado automático por 8 horas, con un consumo grande –

\- Mmmm… - Mientras pensaba en la descripción que le di, fue a su mostrador y tomo una espada vieja y oxidada. – Transforma tu escudo al de afilar… Quiero intentar algo – Haciendo caso, cambie de nuevo el escudo. Con ello, él paso la espada por las huellas en forma de camino y en mi ventana de estado, la barra de mi magia empezaba a disminuir lentamente…. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¿A eso se refería al consumo?

\- _{En efecto compañero, ya te había explicado anteriormente sobre esa barra. Entonces, ello también se aplica a los efectos especiales} –_

\- Bueno, ahora sabemos para que sirve… Toma – dijo mientras me daba la espada vieja – Te lo daré para que hagas más pruebas –

\- Gracias – Dije mientras recibía la espada. Viendo que ya teníamos todo, procedí a pagarle todo al viejo, sin embargo, antes de irnos le pregunte sobre algún lugar similar a la mazmorra que Mein menciono el día antes de mi acusación. Siento ira contra ella y quiero lo más posible no quería toparme con ella si es que le haya dicho a Motoyasu para que se dirijan ahí. Mostrándole el mapa al viejo, este me señalo algunas zonas del bosque como el camino a otra ciudad que tienen mounstros de nivel similar a la mazmorra. Agradeciéndole una vez más, tome la mano de Raphtalia y salimos del lugar. Hora de seguir aumentando nuestro nivel antes de la "ola".

* * *

Habíamos llegado a la ciudad que menciono el viejo, el lugar se llamaba Riyute. Se veía que era un buen sitio para establecernos, aunque solo había una posada y el costo por habitación era 1 de plata, por suerte un comerciante ambulante aparecía y nos compraba toda la mercancía que disponíamos. El boticario tenía razón, a pesar de que en este lugar no había ningún local respectivo de medicinas, los aldeanos demandaban en cantidad todo tipo de medicina que vendían todos los comerciantes. Espero no tener represalias por la calidad de medicina, aunque solo vendía las que tenían una calidad promedio. Algunos me reconocían por mi situación de héroe, pero por los rumores circulando sobre mi actitud parecen que me tomaban cautela… Luego de vender algunas mercancías a un comerciante, este me pago, pero solo algunas monedas de plata a comparación de la ciudad del castillo.

\- Veo que no estás muy satisfecho con el pago…- Dijo el comerciante al ver mi estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Eh? No, no, está bien… Es solo que… ¿No hay otra manera de conseguir dinero más rápido? –

\- Bueno… Hay una mina de carbón a las afueras de la aldea. Tal vez si consigues algunos minerales de ahí, lo más seguro es que puedas venderlos a un gran precio – Dijo mientras abría un mapa y me mostraba la dirección.

\- ¿Es cierto? –

\- Sí… Claro si logras encontrar una forma de salir de ahí –

\- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Hay algo malo ahí? –

\- Antes de que las olas de destrucción aparecieran, esa mina era muy popular. Pero ahora es un lugar habitados por mounstros muy peligrosos –

\- Entiendo – Así que por eso no van ahí, supongo que prefieren más su vida que el dinero fácil.

\- No sé qué estarán haciendo los aventureros, caballeros o incluso los héroes invocados. Pero bueno… Supongo que eso es lo que se espera de una mina abandonada – Esta información es muy valiosa, pero no sé si podríamos superar ese lugar. Ddraig… ¿Tu qué opinas?

\- _{Es un buen desafío, compañero. Recuerda que posees buena defensa y podrás poner en práctica tu rendimiento} – _Tienes razón, pero me preocupa más Raphtalia – _{Bien, en todo caso si la situación se poner riesgosa puedes tomarla y huir del lugar} _– Sí… ¡Bien! Tomare el riesgo. Agradeciéndole la información al comerciante, me acerque a Raphtalia y empezamos a salir de la ciudad.

\- ¿A dónde iremos hoy, maestro? –

\- Iremos a una mina muy cerca de aquí, escuche que tienen mounstros muy peligrosos, así que mantente a mi lado en todo momento –

\- ¡Esta bien! – Con eso, saqué el mapa y me guie por el camino que me mostro el comerciante hacia la mina. No estaba muy lejos así que no demoramos mucho en llegar, estaba cerca de las montañas, el camino estaba lleno de hierbas en mal estado y matorrales. Al llegar pude observar un montón de picos oxidados y otras herramientas abandonadas en el lugar, estaba en tan mal estado que ya no se podrían volver a utilizar. A unos pocos metros vimos una especie de mini cabaña, supongo que era el lugar donde descansaban los trabajadores.

**[BOOST]**

Con un aumento, pude romper la cerradura del lugar y poder ingresar. Dentro había una cuerda y otras cosas más, pero también estaban en mal estado prácticamente inutilizables. Lo bueno de todo es que había un mapa de la mina, así podremos guiarnos más fácilmente. Quise probar si mi escudo podría absorber algunas cosas que estaban aquí.

**Escudo de Pico: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo de Cuerda: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo de Pico**

**Habilidad bloqueada / Bono de equipo: minería +1.**

**Escudo de Cuerda**

**Habilidad desbloqueada: Escudo de Ataque Aéreo / Bono de equipo: defensa +2.**

**Efecto especial: Cuerda.**

Bien… Eso es algo muy nuevo… ¿Escudo de Ataque Aéreo? Ahora que recuerdo el escudo de Asia decía tener una habilidad también.

\- _{Según la información del escudo, estas habilidades puedes convocarlas mencionando su nombre, no es necesario tener el escudo donde desbloqueaste la habilidad.}-_ Entiendo, es como los juegos… Llamar la habilidad… Voy a intentarlo.

\- ¡Escudo de Ataque Aéreo! – Al momento de gritar el nombre de la habilidad un mensaje apareció en mi estado indicándome donde debería señalar la habilidad. Al concentrarme al frente mío, apareció un gran escudo flotante de color rojizo, su forma era un escudo de casi mi tamaño y tenía algunos grabados escritos… seguramente es el lenguaje de este mundo, pero lo más curioso es la figura de dragón dibujada en el centro.

-_ {Me gusta…} –_ Jajajaja supongo que representa lo que somos.

\- ¿Qué es eso maestro…? – Dijo Raphtalia mientras miraba curiosa el escudo flotante.

\- Al absorber la cuerda al parecer obtuve una habilidad muy buena… - Dije mientras veía como se acercaba más al escudo.

\- Es muy bonito… - Siguió observando el escudo hasta que desapareció.

\- Entonces, será mejor que sigamos avanzando – Dije mientras salía del lugar.

\- ¡Sí! – Poco a poco la veo mucho más abierta en sus expresiones.

\- _{Esta ganando valentía gracias a sus constantes trabajos en cazar mounstros. A este paso ella perderá el miedo} – _Sí, me alegro mucho por ella. Llegamos a la entrada de la mina, observando una antorcha puesta en la pared, la prendí y empezamos a avanzar por el oscuro lugar. Aunque yo podría avanzar sin preocuparme mucho, no quería que Raphtalia se perdiera.

\- Trata de mantener junto a mí, este lugar tiene mounstros peligrosos –

\- Bien… - Dijo mientras agarraba mi capa. Mientras más avanzábamos podía observar todo el entorno digno de una mina abandonada, lleno de vigas de madera y varias cosas desparramadas en el suelo. Podía escuchar el sonido del una cascada a lo lejos, seguramente al otro lado de la montaña. Con el mapa en mano, teníamos que avanzar hasta la X marcada en un dibujo de cascada- Maestro… - Pude sentir que Raphtalia jalaba de mi capa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte y ella señalo la parte de adelante, pero en el suelo. Al mirar pude ver varias huellas grandes, la forma se asemejaba a la de una huella de perro.

\- _{Trata de ocultar muy bien tu aura, compañero. Esa criatura podrá detectarte fácilmente} –_ Tienes razón… Ya hemos avanzado mucho, si llegamos a topárnoslo, la única opción será enfrentarlo.

\- Sigamos avanzando – dije mientras guardaba el mapa y agarraba la mano de Raphtalia. – No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, yo te protegeré – Dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a ella.

\- Sí… - La escuché susurrar mientras bajaba la mirada y pude ver que su cola se movía de manera alegre.

* * *

Tras varios metros avanzando lentamente llegamos a lo que seria la cima de la cascada.

\- Grrr…- En la cima estaba un perro negro y grande, pero lo más destacable era las dos cabezas que sobresalían… Me recuerda a Cerberos… aunque él tenía tres cabezas…

**Perro Negro**

**Clase: Perro de Dos Cabezas Nivel 20.**

\- _{Ten cuidado, compañero. Esta criatura posee un nivel muy alto, toma mucha precaución en sus ataques} –_ Sí…

**[BOOST]**

Ante el sonido de mi escudo Boosted Gear, el perro empezó a aullar y pude sentir su gran instinto de hostilidad hacia mí. Luego, paro de aullar y corrió a gran velocidad contra nosotros. Justo cuando nos embistió, levante mi escudo para bloquearlo y pudo sentir un gran peso contra mí… ¡Era demasiado pesado! Con un gran esfuerzo pude empujar al perro al frente mío. Pero este se recupero de forma inmediata y empezó a embestirme con fuerza… No me dejaba la oportunidad de contraatacar, era mucho más veloz y fuerte que ese conejo salvaje. La única opción es poder retenerlo lo suficiente para que Raphtalia pueda atacar, pero cuando me fije en ella…

\- ¡Nooooooooo! – Pude escucharla gritar mientras empezaba a temblar con fuerza y caía a suelo mirando al perro con mucho terror. Ante su grito, el perro se alejo de mi y se enfoco en Raphtalia… ¡Maldición! Ganando carrera, pude llegar a ella y la tomé en mis brazos mientras nos lanzamos hacia el lago- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – La escuche gritar mientras caíamos al lago, amortiguando la caída, al menos la corriente no era tan fuerte así que nade lo suficiente para llegar a la orilla con Raphtalia en brazos- ¡No…! – Ella todavía temblaba con mucho miedo.

\- ¡Tranquila, Raphtalia! - La abrece mientras trataba de relajarla, fije mi mirada hacia arriba y el perro de dos cabezas nos observaba con ira, luego se dio la vuelta… Supongo que buscara un camino para llegar a nosotros.

\- ¿Papá? – Parece que ella ya entro en razón.

\- No… ¿Estas bien? ¿Ya estas consciente? – dije mirándola a los ojos.

\- Yo… Yo… - Ella se mostraba muy triste mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- Tranquila… Dime… ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Yo… Esta… Bien… - Ahora más calmada empezó a relatarme el motivo por el que se alteró… - Yo vivía en una aldea muy pequeña junto a varios semihumanos… Esta un poco lejos de aquí por el océano, pero aun en territorio de esta ciudad… - Ella me contaba que el lugar era muy pacífico y todos eran muy amables y cariñosos…

* * *

**POV 3° PERSONA**

Ella vivía junto a sus padres, todo era paz y armonía. Hasta que un día una gran grieta apareció en el cielo cambiándolo de color y varios mounstros empezaron a salir de ella. Poco a poco esos mounstros ingresaron a la aldea, los aventureros de la ciudad intentaron repeler la invasión, pero de un momento a otro fueron superados hasta que apareció un perro gigante de tres cabezas y la gente ya no podía seguir luchando. Ya no había salvación la única salida era huir. Pero aun con eso, los mounstros no tenían ninguna piedad y los perseguían hasta por fin eliminarlos. Los padres de Raphtalia junto a ella huyeron hasta llegar al acantilado que daba al océano, sabiendo que no habría escapatoria, sus padres tomaron la decisión… Ambos sonrieron y miraron a Raphtalia quien temblaba de miedo. Ellos la acariciaron y la reconfortaron. Ella era muy pequeña por lo que no comprendía que ellos estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por ella.

\- _¡No! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – _Sus padres empujaron a Raphtalia por la cima del acantilado deseando que ella sobreviva. Mientras ella caía pudo observar como sus padres eran ataco el perro de tres cabezas y luego cayo inconsciente. Luego de despertar, pudo notar que había caído cerca a la orilla, con el deseo fuerte de buscar a sus padres, escalo el acantilado. Los mounstros de la ola pudieron ser derrotados por los caballeros y aventuraros del reino que llegaron más tarde. Raphtalia recorrió el camino hacia la cima del acantilado solo para encontrar un gran charco de sangre, tripas y carne… Ella lo comprendió… Sus padres… Ya no existían…

\- _¡Nooooooooooooooo! – _Sin embargo, a pesar de la muerte de sus padres, siempre recordaba sus palabras de sonreír ante cualquier momento. Todo la determinación de poder reconstruir su aldea, pero a pesar del apoyo de algunos aldeanos sobrevivientes, los saqueadores siempre aparecían en esta situación. Empezaron a destruir lo que quedaba de la aldea y mataban a todos los adultos, tomaron a los niños para poder venderlos como esclavos. De esa manera, Raphtalia llego a ser esclavo y poco a poco ese estado la consumía y eliminaba su determinación… Hasta que finalmente se rompió… Y ya no quedaba nada de la alegre Raphtalia… Solo un cascaron vacío… Hasta que se encontró con el Héroe del Escudo… Issei Hyodou…

* * *

**POV ISSEI**

Tras escuchar su historia, no pude más que sentir ira y frustración por todo lo que paso Raphtalia… Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuchamos un gruñido muy fuerte… El perro logro encontrarnos y nos miraba fijamente, Raphtalia nuevamente entro en pánico al verlo. No había otra forma tenía que enfrentarlo y ella no estaba en condiciones de luchar.

\- Escúchame bien, Raphtalia. Voy a ganar tiempo enfrentando a ese mounstro –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Quiero que cuando se enfoque en mí, huyas inmediatamente de aquí –

\- ¡P-P-Pero…! ¡Usted…! – Sin dejarle terminar, me levanté de forma inmediata y fui contra el perro quien también empezó a correr contra mí.

***Golpe* [BOOST]**

Ya estoy aumentando bien mis estadísticas, así que podré enfrentarlo…

**[BOOST]**

Con otro aumento empuje al perro y le propuse un buen golpe a una de sus cabezas… No le hice mucho daño, pero pude aturdirlo…

\- ¡Escudo de Ataque Aéreo! – Tras gritar el nombre de mi habilidad y apuntado hacia el perro. El escudo gigante hizo su aparición y bloqueo la embestida del perro.

***Crash***

\- ¡Mierda! – No espere que el perro rompiera el escudo y lograba embestirme, por poco pude cubrirme con el escudo.

***GRA***

\- ¡Ugh…! - ¡Ahhh como duele! Una de las cabezas del perro logro morderme el hombro… Maldición… Incluso si mi defensa esta aumentada pudo hacerme mucho daño.

\- _{¡Compañero! Ese animal puede romper tu defensa ¡Tienes que huir!} –_ No puedo, Ddraig… Si lo hago… Raphtalia correrá peligro…

\- ¡Maestro! – Pude escuchar el grito de ella mientras me veía sangrar… Tienes que escapar… No podre resistir mucho…

\- ¡Vete, Raphtalia! – Grite mientras intentaba empujar al perro…

\- No… No quiero… - Pude escucharla susurrar… - ¡No quiero que me abandones! – Con ese grito, ella corrió y saco su espada y logro ensartarla en una de las cabezas del perro, más específicamente el que estaba mordiéndome.

**[BOOST]**

Aumentado nuevamente logre zafarme del perro mientras lo empujaba con fuerza hacia delante. Parecía que el perro se recuperaba, es hora de una idea…

\- ¡Escudo de Ataque Aéreo! – Grite, pero esta vez me enfoque en que el escudo se forme como un proyectil e impacte al perro lo cual funciono - ¡Ahora, Raphtalia! –

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh! – Con mi orden y su grito, ella fue contra el perro logrando herir fuertemente la otra cabeza y luego ataco su pecho enterrándolo profundamente.

**+430 De Experiencia**

**Raphtalia: +430 De Experiencia**

Un mensaje apareció en mi estado dando a entender que el perro fue derrotado, relajándome me senté en suelo mientras agarraba mi herida… Era muy profunda esa mordida…

\- ¡Maestro! – Escuché gritar a Raphtalia y me sorprendí, ya que ella corrió hacia mi abrazándome con fuerza y llorando – Maestro… No muera… No… Me dejé… - Pude escucharla suplicándome mientras se aferraba aún más. Por alguna razón… Pude sentir un recuerdo…

"_Ise…"_

Sí… Tengo que fortalecerme… No dejare que ella muera… Al igual que no moriré y la dejare sola… Nunca más tendrá que sufrir…

\- Tranquila…- dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza… - Prometo que me volveré lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerte… -

\- No… - Ella levanto su cabeza y me miro a los ojos – Yo… Yo también me volveré fuerte… Yo… Luchare junto a usted, maestro… - Dijo tímidamente, pero luego puso una cara confusa – Maestro… ¿Nunca supe su nombre…? – Ahora que lo pienso, es verdad… Nunca le dije como me llamo…

\- Tienes razón… Me llamo Issei Hyodou… -

\- ¿I…ssei? Un gusto… conocerlo, maestro Issei… - Dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa…

\- Jeje… - Yo solo reí de manera nerviosa y luego le di una sonrisa – Un gusto conocerte, Raphtalia – Cuando lo dije, ella aparto su mirada… Que extraño…

\- _{Sigues siendo igual de denso ¿No?} -_ ¿Ddraig? ¿Ahora que hice? – _{Nada, compañero… Bueno, al menos te felicito por sobrevivir y todo gracias a que la pequeña logro ayudarte a último momento}-_ Sí… aunque si recibí un buen daño – _{Era de esperarse, ese animal tenía un nivel muy alto para sobrepasar tu defensa, aun teniendo la ventaja de aumentarla con la Boosted Gear… En fin, creo que sería un buen momento para usar la habilidad de tu escudo especial} –_ Creo que tienes razón. Intenten levantarme, pero….

\- No… - Raphtalia aún se mantenía pegada a mí – Solo un poco más… -

\- Bueno… - Dije mientras suspiraba – Afecto crepuscular… –

\- ¿Eh? – Raphtalia se mostró confundida por lo que dije, pero luego se enfocó que alrededor de nosotros se formó como una especie de domo color verdoso, un brillo empezó a caer sobre nosotros y poco a poco pude sentir como el dolor de mi herida desaparecía.

**00:00:15**

**00:00:14**

**00:00:13**

Pude observar el contador de la habilidad, ahora era de 15 segundos, pero si la aumento de nivel podre aumentar su tiempo.

\- Hermoso… - Escuche decir a Raphtalia mirando todo el entorno con un sonrisa.

**00:00:02**

**00:00:01**

**00:00:00**

**TIEMPO DE ENFRIAMIENTO: 00:05:00**

**TIEMPO DE ENFRIAMIENTO: 00:04:59**

Tras finalizar el contador, el domo poco a poco desaparecía hasta que todo volvió a como antes. Mi herida ha sanado por completo, la único que queda en la rasgadura que me dejo la mordida en mi ropa y la sangre. Toque la zona verificando que ya no sentía nada.

\- Maestro Issei… ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Raphtalia mientras me observaba y luego se fijó en mi herida ya curada- Su herida… No esta… -

\- Es otra de mis habilidades… Una habilidad muy especial – Dije con una sonrisa muy triste, pero ella parece que no lo percato. Luego de estar sentados un momento más, nos levantamos y procedimos a seguir buscando en la mina, pero antes, por sugerencia de Ddraig, iba a absorber los restos del perro con mi escudo. Acercándome al cadáver, saqué un cuchillo y empecé a diseccionarlo, no era algo muy agradable, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Una vez diseccionado, procedí a absorberlo con mi escudo.

**Escudo Perro Negro de Dos Cabezas: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo Perro Negro de Dos Cabezas**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Alerta +1**

**Efecto especial: Mordida de perro.**

Transforme el escudo estándar al nuevo escudo y sobresalía las dos cabezas del perro, pero parecían como si fueran estatuas, tal vez lo pruebe más adelante… Ahora es momento de hacer a lo que vinimos…

\- _{Creo que ahora si necesitaras un equipo más decente… Sí te topas con enemigos mucho más superiores a ti, no tendrás que confiar mucho en tu defensa predeterminada…} – _Tienes razón, por lo menos necesito un equipo hasta alcanzar el Balance Breaker – _{Es una opción, pero te recomiendo que mantengas un equipo contigo siempre… No vaya hacer el caso en donde no puedas usar la armadura, también debes tener el cuenta el limite que puedes aguantar usándolo} – _Sí… Creo que me preocupare de eso más adelante… Primero necesito dinero para eso… Caminamos unos cuantos metros más adelante hasta que apareció una X grande en la pared parpadeando… Es curioso no pensé que saldría como estaba dibujado en el mapa… Recordando el escudo de pico, lo active y empecé a golpear con mucha fuerza… En el primer golpe, la pared se agrieto y luego colapso quedando solo restos…

**Metal Ligero**

**Calidad: Normal**

¿Metal Ligero? Se ve muy brillante… Ojalá pueda venderlo a un buen precio… Seguí picando un poco más hasta que recolecte una buena cantidad del mineral. Por lo menos unas 10 o 12 piezas, creo que sería suficiente, pero antes de eso usare uno para el escudo.

**Escudo Metal Ligero: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo Metal Ligero**

**Habilidad bloqueada. / Bono de equipo: Defensa +1**

**Efecto especial: Incremento de la Defensa Mágica.**

Oh… Ahora podre resistir más ataques mágicos…

\- _{No digas lo obvio, genio…}_ \- … Lo que digas… Lagartija…

En fin, creo que ya estaría anocheciendo así que es mejor regresar.

\- Bien, es hora de irnos –

\- ¿Sera suficiente, maestro Issei? –

\- Sí, con esto creo podremos obtener una buena cantidad de monedas –

\- Entendido, entonces volvamos, maestro Issei – Raphtalia tomo mi mano y luego salimos de la mina… Okey… De un momento a otro ella empezó a tener más confianza… Pero no le di mucha importancia, ahora estoy mucho más contento de que ella sonría más.

* * *

Regresamos a la aldea Riyute y sin demora vendí el mineral recaudado… Fue una buena cantidad de dinero… Un aproximado de 150 de plata por todo el mineral, un salto muy grande ante mi primera recaudación aquí… Decidimos descansar en la posada no sin antes poder comer, ya que pasamos mucho tiempo en la mina y con el cansancio de enfrentarnos al perro de dos cabezas, estábamos muy hambrientos… Bueno, Raphtalia era la que más hambre tenia, así que la recompense con que pueda comer todo lo que ella quisiera… Perdí 10 monedas de plata…

**Dinero Actual: 174 monedas de plata / 67 monedas de bronce.**

Según Ddraig, el estado tenía una configuración de mostrarme mi dinero en formato de monedas de plata por ello no podía observar la combinación a oro, así que le pedí que lo cambiara.

**Dinero Actual: 1 moneda de oro / 74 monedas de plata / 67 monedas de bronce.**

En verdad, esta cosa del estado me hace recordar mucho a los videojuegos, pero tengo que tener en claro que esto no es un juego, si no el mundo real… Deje de lado mis pensamientos para observar a Raphtalia jugando con su pelota… Se le veía más contenta, pero pude notar que se estaba quedando media dormida.

\- Raphtalia - Dije mientras ella volteaba a mirarme.

\- ¿Sí… maestro… Issei? – Dijo ella sobándose un ojo por el sueño.

\- Sera mejor que duermas, hoy hiciste un gran trabajo – Mientras la alababa, frotaba su cabeza suavemente… Ella se sonrojo un poco mientras sonreía y su cola se movía felizmente – Vamos… A dormir –

\- Sí…- Ella se acercó a la cama y tan pronto como se acostó se quedó dormida. Yo la tape con una manta mientras la acariciaba su cabeza, pude notar su gran sonrisa mientras dormía…

\- _{Kukukuku…} –_ ¿Ddraig? ¿Ahora que te causa gracia? – _{Oh realmente no te acuerdas, compañero} -_ ¿De que hablas? – _{Ya lo sabes, ella… lleva tu marca…}_ – Tan pronto como Ddraig menciono eso, no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras un poco de enojo sobresalía en mí, tratando de calmarme un poco para no despertar a Raphtalia. Me aleje de la cama…

\- ¡Ddraig! ¡Ya te dije que ella es una niña! – Intente no gritar lo más fuerte posible.

\- {Y te lo vuelvo a decir… Prácticamente eres inmortal… No te vi mucho quejarte cuando la pequeña Kitsune se apegaba mucho a ti} –

\- Eh… Bueno… Kunou… Como decirlo… -

\- {Lolicon…} –

\- ¡Eh! Que tu empezaste, si me hubieras advertido que eso pasaría con el contrato de esclavo no estaríamos discutiendo esta situación –

\- {Bueno, en mi defensa no poseía conocimiento sobre esa maldición} –

\- Sí… Claro… -

\- {Como quieras, compañero. Pero te diré una cosa…} –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- {Lo más probable… es que los requisitos se cumplan} –

\- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? –

\- {Averígualo por tu cuenta… Me voy a dormir…} –

\- E-Espera… ¿Ddraig? ¿Qué quieres decir con los requisitos? – Intente llamar a mi compañero, pero lo único que escuchaba era unos ronquidos… ¿A que se refería con los requisitos? No lo entiendo… Maldición… - Ahhh… - Con un suspiro, borré la conversación de antes y me dispuse a acomodarme para dormir… Hoy fue un día muy cansado…

* * *

**POV 3° PERSONA**

Issei Hyodou tenía mucho que aprender sobre el nuevo mundo en donde esta… Sin embargo, la historia de su mundo original no había acabado… Aún quedaban muchos misterios que resolver… Cerca de un terreno boscoso se encontraba un castillo, un poco deteriorado, pero se encontraba muy bien iluminado. En los alrededores se encontraban sujetos que parecían ser Youkais, ya que poseían rasgo animal. Además de ellos, en la parte superior del castillo se encontraban otros seres humanoides con grandes alas, algunas pertenecían a caídos, otros demonios e incluso ángeles normales. Ese castillo era la base de la última resistencia de la Tierra contra, la ya extinta amenaza, Trihexa. Dentro del piso superior, en una habitación con varios artefactos tecnológicos, se encontraba Yasaka con su clásico Kimono en frente a tres hologramas, era algunos líderes de escuadrones que se encontraban dispersos en el mundo, encargado de ayudar a la recuperación tras el ataque de la bestia.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Kuroi? – Pregunto Yasaka al holograma central quien mostraba un sujeto con rasgos japoneses, color de cabello negro y ropaje militar perteneciente a la ya destruida Japón, pero lo más destacable era las alas de caído que poseía.

\- _Sí, señora Yasaka – _Dijo el mencionado Kuroi – _Hemos viajado a los límites de la destruida Japón, ya que hemos detectado rastros de la Longinus [True Longinus]_ _perteneciente al Cao Cao, pero parece que llegamos tarde. No hay ningún rastro más sobre la Longinus y en cuanto a Cao Cao… -_

\- … - Yasaka no dijo nada, suponía que el héroe al que una vez fue un gran enemigo contra lo sobrenatural ahora había perecido intenta salvar a esas vidas que en un momento deseo destruir.

\- _Encontramos sobrevivientes que relatan un poco los hechos, Cao Cao logró evitar un gran ataque del Trihexa antes que el Señor Issei lograba derrotarlo… Creo suponer que fue mucho más antes… -_

\- Entiendo… Cualquier información… Darla de inmediato –

\- _¡Sí! –_ Con eso Kuroi cerro la transmisión.

\- _Teníamos la esperanza de poder encontrarlo a salvo… - _Dijo el ser del holograma derecho, tenía rasgos europeos, cabello gris oscuro, al igual que un traje digno de la realeza, pero lo más destacable serian sus alas demoniacas y no poseía un brazo ni un ojo _– Recuperarnos de toda esta destrucción tomara mucho tiempo… Debo estimar muchos años…_

_\- Concuerdo contigo, Bemoth – _Dijo el ser del holograma izquierdo, era un humano común, pero lo más destacable era una gran espada estilo katana unida a su brazo izquierdo, su cabello era azul oscuro y su ropa era un estilo armadura medieval ligera _– Nosotros seguimos en la búsqueda de personas con Sacred Gear, hemos localizado algunos y aún estamos a la espera de las que pertenecieron al equipo DxD –_

\- No creo que sea posible que aparezcan por un buen tiempo, recuerden que sus portadores fallecieron en poco tiempo, Bemoth, Rancu –

\- _Tiene razón, señora Yasaka. Aun así, estoy muy agradecido por la ayuda que nos dan ustedes, ya sea los demonios, ángeles caídos, ángeles y Youkais. Nosotros, los humanos, no creo que pudiéramos recuperarnos sin ustedes –_

_\- Una vez fui humano, Rancu. Ahora que el consejo de demonios antiguos y casi todas las casas restantes han sido extintas, los reencarnados pudimos levantarnos y ayudar a todos. Ya no importaba de que raza pertenecían, la situación ameritaba la unión total – _

\- Sí, además de que algunas mitologías nos prestaron refugios para los inocentes de toda esta situación – Dijo Yasaka alegre recordando como todo el mundo sobrenatural o no se unificaban para poder sobrevivir – Ahora esta paz durara gracias al sacrificio del Sekiryuutei-dono –

\- _Tiene razón, el gran Oppai Dragon fue el salvador de nuestro mundo. Hoy el inframundo acaba de inaugurar una estatua en honor a su sacrificio - _Dijo Bemoth con alegría y respeto.

\- _Oh… Espero que cuando termine mi misión, pueda visitar el inframundo para poder deslumbrar dicho homenaje _– Dijo Rancu mirando a Bemoth.

\- _No te preocupes, serás muy bien recibido _–

\- _Gracias… Bien, será mejor que siga con mi misión. Estaremos en contacto, señora Yasaka, Bemoth – _Con eso Rancu corto la transmisión.

\- _Yo también me retiro, señora Yasaka – _Con eso dicho, Bemoth también corto la transmisión quedando Yasaka en un total silencio de la habitación.

\- Ahh… - Suspiro la Kitsune mientras observaba desde la ventana de la habitación, el castillo en sí se mostraba un poco deplorable, pero la zona en donde se encontraba en algunas partes había un poco de vida. Tras la muerte del héroe del mundo, Issei Hyodou, ella tomo control de lo que quedaba en el contienen asiático por votación de mayoría, mientras que en otras zonas del planeta algunos lideres de otras razas así como dioses de menor rango de las mitologías también tomaban control de la situación, la recuperación iba a tardar mucho, pero mucho tiempo y para empeorar la situación se tenia que tomar un equipo de vanguardia, ya que aún existe pequeñas células que quieren destruir la pequeña paz que se esta formando. Yasaka se encargó de la búsqueda de los conocidos del Sekiryuutei que aun puedan estar con vida, sin embargo, por algún razón o la mayoría estaba desaparecidos o algunos fallecidos como el caso de Cao Cao. Ella con los días paraba estresada lo único que la mantenía fuerte era su pequeña, Kunou… La pobre no paro de llorar mucho tras la ida de Issei, ella lo quería como un hermano mayor, inclusive se puede decir como un padre… Yasaka tenia que ayudar a su hija a salir de esa depresión... Mientras seguía observando los alrededores, sus sentidos la hicieron voltear a la puerta de la habitación, escuchaba pasos muy acelerados y un poco desincronizados como si de la persona que viniera estuviera muy agitada.

\- ¡Señora Yasaka! – Grito lo que parecía ser un Youkai con rasgos perrunos, este tenia vestido un traje militar junto con una arma, pero se mostraba muy agitado y nervioso – P-Perdone que la interrumpe, pero traigo un mensaje muy importante del cielo –

\- Tranquilo… Cálmese primero… - Dijo ella acercándose al soldado.

\- S-Sí… - Dijo mientras respiraba lentamente – Tuvimos contacto con el señor Vasco Strada –

\- ¡! – La noticia fue impactante para ella - ¡¿Vasco Strada?! Pero escuche que había fallecido en América… -

\- Sí, es como dice, pero parece ser que fue ascendido –

\- ¿Qué…? – Era algo impactante que decía, ya que el gran Vasco Strada, un exorcista… El más fuerte que se podría considerar, se negó rotundamente a ascender como ángel reencarnado, ya que quería vivir tranquilamente, sin embargo, la situación con Trihexa parece verlo hecho cambiar de opinión – Que sorpresa… ¿El fue quien te envió el mensaje? –

\- Sí, señora… Tome – Dijo mientras le entrega un dispositivo USB – El señor Vasco Strada me dijo viese el video de este dispositivo y que revise toda la información que se encuentre… Una vez hecho eso, que tomara contacto con él de forma inmediata… -

\- Gracias… - Dijo mientras tomaba el USB – Te llamare una vez termine de revisarlo –

\- Sí, señora – Con eso el soldado se retiró de la habitación. Yasaka se acerco a una de las computadoras e inserto el USB, revisando los archivos vio que una carpeta llamada "Lista" y el video con un numero "1". Decidió primero observar la carpeta antes de ver el video.

\- ¿Q-Que…? – Lo que vio era algo sorprendente - ¿Por qué? –

_**Annihilation Maker**_

_**Canis Lykaon**_

_**Dimension Lost**_

_**Divine Dividing**_

_**Regulus Nemea**_

_**Sephiroth Graal**_

_**True Longinus**_

\- ¿Por qué enlisto varios nombres de las Longinus? – Todo lo que vio Yasaka era una lista completa de todas las Longinus y no solo ella también había algunas Sacred Gear conocidos - ¿Qué significa esto…? – Dejo la lista para poder reproducir el video. El video mostraba lo que parecía ser la entrada al primer cielo, o sea el lugar donde estaba resguardado el sistema. Para Yasaka era la primera vista completa de lo que seria el sistema del Dios Biblico, era algo muy peculiar tomando en consideración el parecido similar a una super computadora avanzada, de pronto en el video el sistema empezó a emitir una luz extraña y de un momento para otro como si se tratase de una explosión varios fragmentos de luces de diferentes colores salieron del sistema y se perdieron en lo que seria el cielo del primero cielo valga la redundancia. Varias fragmentos fueron lo que salieron durante mucho tiempo hasta que el ultimo de color rojizo salió y luego todo el lugar volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado con eso se termino el video. Sin perder el tiempo, la Kitsune formo un círculo de comunicación y llamo al soldado autorizando el contacto con Vasco Strada.

* * *

Tras los ataques de la gran bestia del apocalipsis, el cielo y el inframundo fueron lo que más tomaron ataque y más vidas tomo. El cielo aun resguarda el sexto y el séptimo cielo, en cuanto al resto todos estaban prácticamente destruidos, pero existía un lugar que genero mucha curiosidad en todo el terreno del cielo. El tercer cielo, el lugar donde residían las almas de los muertos. Las almas fueron devoradas por la bestia en sus ataques y algunas otras fueron resguardadas por los ángeles más poderosos en el quinto cielo, no podían permitir que desaparecían, sin embargo, los siguientes ataques de la bestia ocasionaron que se devorara las demás almas. Ahora, tras la destrucción de Trihexa, por alguna extraña razón esas almas que fueron devoradas aparecieron y se mantuvieron en los terrenos del tercer cielo a pesar de estar destruido, ese es uno de los nuevos misterios que ocurrían en el cielo. Vasco Strada observaba tranquilamente todo el terreno del tercer cielo, era algo que quería comprender, es como si esas almas estuvieses programadas para estar ahí tranquilas y sin alteración.

\- Señor Vasco – El anciano volteo para ver a una joven ángel de cabello negro – La señora Yasaka se ha contactado con nosotros, pero especifico hablar con usted –

\- Era evidente… - Dijo mientras dirigió su mirada nuevamente donde estaban las almas – Ella es la ultima que debe tomar estar información… El cielo… Está cambiando –

\- Señor… -

\- Tranquila, pequeña – Dijo con una sonrisa – Parece que aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer… - Con eso, Vasco salió de los terrenos del cielo dejando a la joven quien miraba la espalda del anciano. Transportándose lentamente, Vasco llego a los terrenos del sexto cielo, lugar de los serafines conocido como "Zebel". Al llegar vio un holograma listo con la imagen de la Kitsune.

\- _Es una alegría verlo sano y salvo, Vasco-dono – _

\- Jeje… No podía irme sin dar mi ultimo apoyo a este mundo… -

\- _Sí… Aunque sabrá el porqué de mi comunicación inmediata –_

\- Exacto, ya he informado a los demás lideres de todo el mundo lo que esta pasando… Es una pena que deba hacerlo uno a uno por la falta de poder aquí en el cielo –

\- _No veo problema, se entiende que los terrenos del cielo y del inframundo fueron los más afectados… Dígame… ¿Qué era esa lista? –_

\- Esa lista, son todas las Sacred Gears, ya sea de categoría Longinus o inferior, desaparecidas –

\- _¿Desaparecidas? Bueno… ¿Eso no seria por el fallecimiento de sus portadores?_ –

\- En un principio también lo creí… Pero, tras la grabación que se obtuvo del sistema cambie de idea… - Dijo mientras miraba el video que se le atribuyo a Yasaka – Siempre se mantiene vigilado el sistema, aun con la caída de los grandes serafines, se me otorgo el honor de poder cuidar la más grande obra del Señor… La situación es muy grave, Señora Yasaka… Estas Sacred Gears están desaparecidas, pero por que el sistema ya no las registra en este mundo –

\- _¡! – _La Kitsune se mostro sorprendida - _¿Este mundo…? ¿A que se refiere? –_

\- Algo o alguien ha tomado una parte del control del sistema y lo ha manipulado con el fin de transportar todas esas Sacred Gears a otro lugar… No sabemos donde exactamente, pero si estamos seguros de que no están en ningún lugar del mundo… Pero, eso no es lo más importante… - Con una movimiento, Vasco hizo aparecer una imagen en concreto.

\- _¡¿Ese es…?!_ –

\- Sí… Parece que también quiso que él vaya a ese lugar… - La imagen mostraba a un inconsciente castaño muy familiar con su Longinus activada en su brazo cerca del sistema del Dios Biblico – A pesar de esta grave situación, creo que le da mucha alegría esto – Dijo con una sonrisa el anciano.

\- … - Yasaka solo podía mostrar unas lagrimas al ver la imagen del castaño - _¿Cómo es que…? – _

\- No lo sabemos… esta imagen fue captada luego de la derrota de la bestia… -

\- _¿Qué dijeron los demás líderes? –_

\- Han empezado a buscar toda información posible y una búsqueda intensa sobre los viajes astrales o dimensionales… Sabemos como viaja Great Red por dimensiones… Pero él es el único… Y contamos con total apoyo de los dioses menores nórdicos para el acceso al árbol de la vida… Sabemos que Issei Hyodou está vivo… La cuestión es que no sabemos donde esta…

-_ Tomare contacto con los demás, quiero aportar lo más rápido posible – _

\- Espere, Señora Yasaka… Aún hay más… -

\- _¿Algo bueno… o malo? –_

\- Esta vez, no sabría decirlo con seguridad… Pero, no solo las Sacred Gears están desaparecidas… Como sabe, yo fui portador de Durandal hace mucho tiempo y tras el fallecimiento de la joven Xenovia, pensé en tomar nuevamente el cuidado de Durandal, pero… también no hay rastros de ella… -

\- _¿Una espada sagrada también fue transportada…? –_

\- Me temo que no solo ella, Hauteclere también se perdió contacto y los fragmentos de Excalibur también. Ascalon no hay duda de que esta con el joven Issei, lo que me sorprende es que Caliburn también se haya ido… Y algo más, al contactarme con algunos dioses que quedaron a cargo de las mitologías, cuando les mencione de esto, ellos también compartieron información de gran importancia - Nuevamente, Vasco hizo aparición de imágenes de varios seres, entre ellos estaba la conocida cara de Loki – Los nórdicos están preocupados, Loki estaba sellado y con los ataques del Trihexa, él pudo escapar, sin embargo, ayudo a Asgard en todo momento. Hasta que después de la derrota de la bestia, él desapareció sin dejar rastro. Obviamente, en un principio pensaron que solo escapo sin más, pero Heimdall confirmo que la energía de Loki ha desaparecido por todo el terreno no solo de Asgard sino del mundo –

\- _Entonces, también transporto a un dios a ese lugar –_

\- No solo él, si no ha mucho de ellos, la cuestión es que la mayoría eran dioses oscuros de la mitología… Y si fueron transportados con el joven Issei al mismo lugar… -

\- _¡Sekiryuutei-dono esta en peligro! –_

\- No lo sabemos, pero es muy probable. Creo que esto seria todo, Señora Yasaka… Esta es toda la información que tenemos hasta ahora… Solo los lideres sabemos de esto, sé que estamos recuperándonos… Pero, hay que tomar en cuenta esto también –

_\- Tiene razón, Vasco-dono. Entonces, me retiro… Debo acelerar las cosas… Cuídese_ – Con eso la Kitsune cerro el canal de comunicación.

\- Ah… Me pregunto… Que consecuencias vendrán en el futuro… - Dijo el anciano observando el terreno del sexto cielo.

* * *

\- Entonces… Él sigue vivo… - Dijo una pequeña niña con un atuendo de lolita gótica, cabello largo y negro y unos ojos totalmente negros, así como vacíos, esta pequeña niña era Ophis Ouroboros, conocido como el dios dragón del infinito.

\- ¿Issei… Vivo…? – Dijo otra niña muy parecida a Ophis con un atuendo un poco variado y su cabello estaba en forma de una cola de caballo, esa niña era Lilith nacida por la energía robada de Ophis a manos de Rizevim.

\- […] – Frente a ambas niñas se encontraba un enorme, pero inmenso dragón de color rojo con un cuerno en su hocico y dos grandes alas desplegadas. Este dragón es conocido como el verdadero dios dragón emperador rojo – […] –

\- Baka red… Debemos buscarlo… - Dijo Ophis encarando al dragón rojo.

\- […] -

\- Él es importante… Sabes de la gran amenaza que azotará este mundo… -

\- […] -

\- Entonces… - Ophis paso a mirar a su Lilith – Tú debes quedarte… -

\- No… - Negó Lilith encarando a Ophis – Yo… querer ver… a Issei… -

\- […] -

\- La energía… que le dimos a Issei… Acabo con Trihexa… - Empezó Ophis.

\- Pero… esa bestia… sigue viva… - Termino Lilith.

\- […] - El gran dragón empezó abrió una gran rasgadura dimensional – [**Ophis y Lilith**] – El gran dragón hablo por segunda vez – [**Deben encontrar a Issei Hyodou…**] –

\- Debemos… - Dijo Ophis mirando la rasgadura.

\- [**No…**] – Dijo el Red mirando a ambas niñas – [**Mi destino dicta quedarme… Cuando lo encuentren… Deben regresar…**] –

\- ¿Algo… malo? – Dijo Lilith confundida.

\- [**El destino de los dioses dragones… pronto llegara a su final… Esta será… nuestra última misión…**] –

\- Red… - Dijo Ophis mirando al gran dragón para luego tomar la mano de Lilith – Es hora de irnos… -

\- Ir… ver… Issei…- Con eso ambas niñas cruzaron la rasgadura y luego se cerró una vez ellas cruzaron dejando al gran dragón que miraba donde se habían ido.

\- [**¿Satisfecha…?**] – Dijo Red mientras daba la vuelta y una rasgadura se empezaba a abrir.

\- Fufufufu… Sí, no esperaba que estuvieras de acuerdo en ayudarme… - De la rasgadura solo salía una voz femenina muy peculiar.

\- [**Nuestro destino esta en juego… Incluso si odio tus ideales… No tengo otra opción que aceptarlo**] – Esta vez Red mostraba un poco sus colmillos y empezaba a gruñir.

\- Lo sé, pero de esta forma es más divertido… Fufufufu… Estaremos en contacto, pequeño Red- Con esa la rasgadura se cerro dejando un eco de la risa de la voz.

\- [**Grrr…**] – El gran dragón se mostraba muy enojado, para luego resoplar y calmarse un poco – [**Issei Hyodou… Espero que puedas superar este gran reto…**] – Con esas palabras el gran dragón empezó a vagar por la grieta dimensional. Un destino que compromete a los dioses dragones… Un destino que compromete al mundo original de Issei Hyodou… La bestia Trihexa…

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sigue con vida…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Buenas… Primero que nada… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2020! Sí, ya me conocen en como aparezco cada tantos meses, algunos ya me conocen jajaja. Quiero agradecer a los review que obtuve en el primer capítulo, un gran saludo a ustedes y algunos conocidos que pasen felices fiestas. Bien, en cuanto a ptl, amigo me diste algunas buenas ideas, pero por ahora tendré que dejarlas en espera, como saben luego de esto no se cuando me volverán a ver Jajajajaja. En fin, espero les haya gustado este capitulo y agradezco su paciencia en ello. Vemos un poco más de la historia de Ise como nuevo héroe del escudo junto a la adorable Raphtalia. Estoy tomando primeramente el camino de Tate no Yuusha de las novelas, así como un poco del anime y también notaron que actualice el primer capítulo arreglando errores y agregando un título más de arco. Sí, trabajare en modo de arcos y ahora uso el de Tate no Yuusha, pero ya tengo preparados propios arcos que comprometerán el mundo DXD, así como ven que ya he agregado algunas escenas y unos personajes OC que no tendrán tanta relevancia, pero si serán puntos clave en algunas escenas. Creo que eso sería todo por el momento, cualquier duda enviarme un PM. Sin más, nos veremos en otro episodio, les mando un gran saludo.**

**PD: Disculpen algún error gramatical u de información errónea.**

**PD: Actualizacion 29/06/2020. Correción de errores gramaticales.**


	3. La ola de la destrucción

_**No poseo Highschool DxD o Tate No Yuusha No Nariagari.**_

_**ARCO I: El renacer de un dragón**_

_**Capítulo 3: La "ola" de la destrucción**_

**POV ISSEI**

Había pasado más de una semana desde el encuentro con ese perro de dos cabezas, durante ese tiempo he podido aprender un gran número de habilidades, así como nuevos escudos en el camino…

**Escudo PikyuPikyu**

**Habilidad bloqueada. /Bono de equipo: Restauración de arma simple +1.**

**Escudo Madera**

**Habilidad bloqueada. /Bono de equipo: Recolección +1.**

**Escudo Mariposa**

**Habilidad bloqueada. /Bono de equipo: Resistencia a parálisis +1 (poca).**

**Escudo Pipa**

**Habilidad desbloqueada: "Prisión de escudos". /Bono de equipo: Defensa +1.**

Y así más escudos adicionales, también pude aprender nuevas recetas en cuanto a medicinas, recolección de minerales y más cosas… Pude notar muchas notificaciones en mi escudo que no había notado, sin embargo, agradezco a Ddraig, ya que él puede facilitarme todo lo que he aprendido. Además de ello, pude fortalecer el escudo especial que representa a Asia…

**Escudo Twilight Healing**

**Nivel: 3.**

**Habilidad Desbloqueada: "Afecto Crepuscular" (Forma: Primera. /Descripción: Campo de energía alrededor de 2 metros a la redonda. Curación del campo por 45 segundos. /Tiempo de enfriamiento: 6 minutos.)**

**Bono de equipo: Efecto Curativos +5 / Defensa +5 / Regeneración de salud +3 por segundo.**

**Balance Breaker: Bloqueado.**

Aun desconocía como poder desbloquear el Balance Breaker tanto como mi pequeña Boosted Gear como el escudo de Asia, según Ddraig el escudo implementara cuales serían los requisitos una vez alcance un nivel necesario. Ahora mismo me encuentro en el nivel 24 y Raphtalia en el nivel 25. Es curioso que ella ya me hubiera superado en nivel y era algo obvio, ya que ella era la que cazaba más contra los mounstros. Yo no me quedaba atrás y poco a poco empezaba a recuperar mi fuerza, pero la mayoría de habilidades que obtengo son más defensiva que ofensivas y hasta el momento no he logrado si quiera desbloquear mi clásico "Dragon Shoot" en mi lista de habilidades por desbloquear. También, me sorprendí que mis habilidades como el "Dress Break" y el "Pailingual" estén en esa lista, Ddraig estuvo un poco ofendido con que esas habilidades estuvieran ahí, pero yo le prometí que no los usaría… Por el momento… En fin, creo que eso era lo que había pasado en esta semana, pero lo que más me impacto fue que…

\- ¡Espera! – Una chica… Adolescente estaba persiguiendo lo que sería un puercoespín grande, ella era muy bonita y lo que más destacaba era unas orejas peludas que sobresalían de su cabeza y una cola muy significativa… Sí, esa chica era Raphtalia…

\- _{Kukuku…}_ – …No puedo creer esto… ¡Como es que ella creció tan rápido! Ni si quiera paso 4 días desde que le arregle su cabello desordenado, recuerdo justamente que en ese momento era la niña que conocí al principio… - _{Creo que mis teorías fueron acertadas… Y ya debes aceptarlo, compañero} –_ No… Esto no tenía que pasar… ¿Por qué los semihumanos crecen al subir de nivel? – _{¿De qué te preocupas? Mejor alégrate, compañero. Ahora estarás junto a una bella mujer acompañándote en tus aventuras… kukuku} - _¿Estas disfrutando esto verdad? – _{Sin lugar a dudas, aunque debo admitir que no esperaba ese crecimiento, sin duda este mundo es algo peculiar} _– Me preocupa más que ella no haya podido disfrutar más su infancia… - _{Sé cómo te sientes, compañero. Pero debes entender que por lo menos ella ya no correrá mucho peligro al haber crecido y vuelto más fuerte que antes} _– Sí… Bien… No creo que pueda remediar esto… Así que tocara aceptarlo… Me pregunto si ella aun tendrá la actitud como un niño – _{Es lo más probable, tal vez su cuerpo solo haya tenido ese efecto de crecimiento… Pero, en el fondo ella todavía pensara como un niño pequeño_} – Mientras observaba a Raphtalia perseguir a ese puercoespín, eché un vista a mis ropas… En serio esto solo son trapos con que cubrirme y aún sigue las manchas de sangre de mi pelea con el perro, pero me siento algo aliviado solo fue en esa pelea que me hirieron muy fuerte, luego de eso hasta el momento no he sufrido ningún ataque mortal. Sin embargo, debo tomar en cuenta el consejo de Ddraig y conseguir un equipo mucho mejor… Aún no sé cuándo será la ola y no quiero que me suceda en el momento que no esté preparado _– {¡Compañero!} –_

\- ¿Eh? –

***PA***

\- ¡! – Senti un pequeño dolor en mi brazo, estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el puercoespín había lanzado una de sus espinas y logro acertarme. A pesar de ese tal llamado "Escudo de alerta" que obtuve, no había surtido ese efecto de avisarme cuando un enemigo me hubiera atacado – Duele un poco… - Dije mientras sacaba la espina y aplicaba un poco de medicina a esa pequeña herida.

\- _{Y estabas pensando en que no sufriste ningún daño desde la pelea del perro y ahora fuiste herido por estar despistado} _– Jajaja…

\- Maestro Issei, ya se lo he dicho… Es el momento de que obtenga un nuevo equipo – Dijo Raphtalia mientras se acercaba a mí.

\- Jejeje, tienes razón. Tal vez es momento de hacer una visita a Erhard – Cuando acepte su consejo, ella se mostró feliz para luego enfocarse en el enemigo que teníamos frente – ¡Escudo de Ataque Aéreo! – Grite señalando al puercoespín que nuevamente lanzaba sus espinas para que estas fueran bloqueada al aparecer un gran escudo rojo. Sin duda me gusta esta habilidad, ya sea que puedo defender en puntos ciegos y tomar distancia con los enemigos y algo adicional que descubrí es que si lo invocaba mucho poco a poco se debilitaba, una gran desventaja, pero se compensaba con subir mi nivel, ya que de esa forma aguantaría más. El puercoespín gruño al ver su ataque ser detenido y nuevamente volvió a correr - ¡Prisión de escudos! – Sin darle tiempo a escapar, grite una de mis nuevas habilidades que consistía en la aparición de una jaula de un radio de 6 metros que rodeo por completo al puercoespín. Esta habilidad servía mucho, ya sea para una protección de todos los lados, así como atrapar a tu enemigo – Listo, Raphtalia –

\- Sí – Con eso, ella corrió hacia la jaula mientras preparaba un ataque, la habilidad solo duraba unos 15 segundos, así que ella aprovecharía atacar al momento en que esa jaula desapareciera.

\- ¡Giii…! – Cuando la jaula despareció, el puercoespín estaba muy confundido y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el ataque de Raphtalia.

\- ¡Te tengo! – Ella grito mientras apuñalaba al puercoespín.

**+48 De Experiencia**

**Raphtalia: +48 De Experiencia**

Raphtalia tomo el cuerpo del animal y se acercó a mi para poder diseccionarlo. Durante este tiempo, comprendí que el escudo podía absorberlos directamente, pero por recomendación de Ddraig era mejor dividir todo el botín. Al descuartizar el cuerpo del puercoespín, separe la carne a un lado con el fin de que serviría para comer más adelante. He sido afortunado de saber cocinar un poco antes de llegar aquí, aunque también el escudo me daba más refuerzo al momento de cocinar. La piel y los huesos los guardaría en un lugar aparte, era muy útiles como materiales, ya sea en crear sacos con la piel o reforzar todo con los huesos. Y finalmente, las agujas, en cada caza de mounstros analizaba completamente las habilidades de mis enemigos para detectar en que consistían con el fin de que el escudo pueda absorberlas, aunque antes de este enemigo había cazado a un puercoespín pequeño y ya había desbloqueado el escudo puercoespín, pero ahora tenía curiosidad por las agujas en concreto.

**Escudo Aguja de Animal: Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo Aguja de Animal**

**Habilidad bloqueada. /Bono de equipo: Ataque +1.**

**Efecto Especial: Escudo Aguja (pequeño)**

¡Ohhh! Finalmente tengo un aumento en mi ataque. Había estado en búsqueda de habilidades de ataques, Ddraig me menciono que la enciclopedia se dividía exactamente en 5 secciones: Defensa, Ataque, Magia, Especial y Prohibida. Hasta el momento solo había obtenido muchos escudos de estadística de defensa, en cuanto a la magia aún no había desbloqueado esa sección, en la especial solo tenía el escudo de Asia desbloqueado, y ahora gracias al escudo aguja puedo acceder a la enciclopedia de ataque. La sección Prohibida era la que nunca debía desbloquear, ahí se concentraba todos los sentimientos negativos, así como maldiciones fuerte y en especial la que me perseguía por ser el portador de la Boosted Gear… La Juggernaut Drive… En fin, ahora estoy más alegre con haber obtenido un poco de ataque.

\- ¿Qué piensa, maestro Issei? –

\- ¿Mmm? Oh, estaba viendo que al fin mi estadística de ataque subió… Poco… Pero subió – Dije alegremente.

\- ¡Que bien! Pero… ¿Y su estadística de defensa? – Pregunto ella mostrando mucha preocupación, debe de estar al ver como fui herido por segunda vez.

\- Esta bien, además tomare tus palabras e iremos por un equipo mucho mejor – Dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Ella se mostró feliz mientras su cola se movía alegremente- Y supongo que necesitaras otra espada… -

\- Sí, la siento un poco torpe y ya no la puedo manejar como antes –

\- _{Debe ser porque esa espada era en especial para el manejo de un niño y ahora que ya creció necesitara de una espada mucho más adecuada para ella} – _Tienes razón… Decidimos descansar antes de regresar a la ciudad, mientras tanto tome la espada de Raphtalia y use mi escudo Afilador para renovarla, este escudo sirvió mucho para que durara la espada durante toda esta semana. El afilado automático hacía que no pierda su calidad, pero eso sí, debía de mantenerse afilada durante 8 horas constantes, si se cortaba antes de ello no habría resultado satisfactoria y además consumía mi barra de magia tras el afilado. Mientras se afilaba revise mi dinero actual, había obtenido una buena cantidad gracias a los metales ligeros que seguí coleccionando después de la primera venta.

**Dinero Actual: 2 monedas de oro / 30 monedas de plata / 50 monedas de bronce.**

Esa ganancia también incluye la venta de medicinas gracias a la mejora de calidad que los escudos de recolección y fabricación me proporcionaba. Así cayo la noche y me dispuse a cocinar la carne del puercoespín, ya lo habíamos probado con anterioridad y tenía un sabor un poco más salado de la carne de Usapil, pero era agradable. También note que Raphtalia comía ahora menos al haber crecido, Ddraig menciono que su hambre se debía a su rápido crecimiento y con eso pude resolver la pregunta de cómo ella podía comer mucho. Luego de tomar turnos para vigilancia, cada uno nos dispusimos a dormir… Aunque yo tomaba mucho en parte de vigilar en la noche, Raphtalia insistió que debíamos turnarnos, no pude negarme al ver cómo me rogaba y acepte con la condición de que ella era la que debía dormir primero y luego yo. Bueno era más por mi lado demonio que hacía permanecerme despierto casi toda la noche al no estar muy cansado… Al día siguiente, ya estábamos casi de regreso a la ciudad, luego de desayunar la carne sobrante del día anterior y empacar bien nuestras cosas.

\- Maestro Issei… - Escuche decir a Raphtalia mientras me miraba con una sonrisa, aunque nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Esta seguro que tenemos presupuesto para mi equipo… ¿Me preocupa más que no alcance uno muy bueno para usted? –

\- Tranquila, ya te dije que si tenemos suficiente dinero. Además, si no fuera el caso, preferiría comprarte más equipo para ti. Recuerda que yo ya tengo defensa de por sí – Le dije mientras la miraba con una sonrisa – _Además que una vez que tenga el Balance Breaker mis estadísticas serán mucho mejor – _

\- ¡Eso no está bien, maestro Issei! – Ella grito mientras me miraba enojada.

\- ¿Eh? – Yo solo pude quedar un poco sorprendido por su actitud.

\- Si no se cuida como debe ser, siendo héroe del escudo o no … - Mientras decía eso, ella saco su espada y lo apunto hacia a mi – Terminara muerto… -

\- … - Me había quedado sin palabras… No me espere esa forma de actuar en ella, sin duda se había vuelto mucho más confiada al socializar conmigo.

\- Bien… Bien… Priorizare mi equipo jejeje – Dije de manera nerviosa.

\- ¡Bien! – Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras seguía avanzado por el camino hacia la ciudad… Vaya…

\- _{Kukuku…} -_ ¡Cállate, Ddraig! No empieces… Sin duda desde que ella creció, Ddraig no ha parado de molestar más de la cuenta. Suspirando pesadamente, seguí a Raphtalia y ambos seguimos nuestro camino hacia la ciudad…

* * *

\- Jajaja, pero si es el Héroe del escudo. Ha pasado una semana – Al momento de regresar a la ciudad, fuimos directamente a la tienda del viejo quien nos recibió con una gran sonrisa. Aunque al momento de mirar a Raphtalia se mostró muy sorprendido – No sé si mi memoria está fallando… Pero sí que te has convertido en una joven señorita ¿No? – Dijo mientras miraba a Raphtalia quien se mostró un poco avergonzada – Sí… También estas más rellenita. Eras toda piel y huesos la última vez que te vi –

\- ¡Basta! ¡No diga esas cosas! – Raphtalia se sonrojo de vergüenza mientras juntaba sus dedos. Luego el viejo se acercó a mí.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Si que la criaste para que sea linda – Dijo para vergüenza mía.

\- Jejeje… Yo… No pensé que ella crecería de esa manera… - Aunque no podía negar que la actual Raphtalia si estaba muy bonita… ¡No! ¡Fuera pensamientos sucios! ¡Recuerda que solo tiene 10 años!

\- _{Claaaro…} - _¡Silencio lagartija!

\- Y bien, que los trae a mi humilde tienda –

\- Sí, vinimos a por una espada mejor para Raphtalia – Dije, pero de alguna forma sentí un instinto asesino en mi espalda.

\- ¡Ejem! – Pude ver a Raphtalia mirándome enojada.

\- Y-Y también un equipamiento para mí –

\- ¡Jajajaja! No esperaba esto… - El viejo solo podía reírse de como ella me miraba enojada – Bien, una espada para la señorita y un equipo defensivo para el héroe… ¿Cuál es tu presupuesto? –

\- Preferible mantenerlo menor a 180 monedas de plata – Dijo Raphtalia antes que yo dijera algo… Bueno no creo que sea mucho, además podremos reponer el dinero vendiendo los minerales aquí.

\- Recomendaría una cota de malla, pero no creo que te agrade ¿Cierto? – Al hacer mención de eso, pude sentir un poco de ira, aun no me agradaba mucho la idea de llevar eso, luego de lo que me hizo Mein.

\- Sí, preferiría otra cosa… - Dije desviando la mirada, pude notar que Raphtalia me miraba confundida… Es cierto… Ella no sabe por lo que me acusaron… Si lo descubre… ¿Ella… me odiara…?

\- _{Compañero, aleja esos pensamientos} -_ ¿Ddraig? – _{Sabes que esa acusación no es verdad… Conociendo a la semihumana es imposible que ella empezara a odiarte…} –_ Tal vez tengas razón… Pero… - _{Compañero… Cree… Ella nunca te va a odiar…} - _ Con eso dejé de escuchar la voz de Ddraig y volví a ser consciente de mi entorno.

\- ¿Maestro Issei? –

\- ¿Chico? –

\- ¿Eh? – Dije al ver que Raphtalia y el viejo me miraban confundidos - ¿Pasa algo? –

\- No, es que note que estabas como medio ido – Dijo el viejo para luego negar con su cabeza y dando un suspiro- No importa… Bien, supongo que con tu presupuesto podrías obtener una armadura de hierro – Dijo mientras apuntaba hacia la pared donde se encontraba un armadura completa típicas de los guardias de un castillo- Sí eres lo suficientemente fuerte, estaría bien. El problema vendría en que esa armadura no tiene Air Wake –

\- ¿Air Wake? –

\- Sí, es un tipo de procesado que permite que la pieza de armadura absorba el poder mágico de la persona con el fin de que la armadura sea tan ligera. Es sí es muy impresionante –

\- Entiendo… - Mmm… Sera como cuando uso el Balance Breaker, ya que se siente muy ligero al usarlo. Pero, ahora… no creo que pueda llevar esa armadura completa…

\- Bueno, pero si quitamos algunas partes pesadas, sería mucho más ligera y costaría mucho menos o tal vez podrías comprar solo el peto, pero no te protegería muy bien –

\- Mmm… - Me puse a pensar en las posibilidades… Ddraig ya no decía nada… Así que estaba por mi cuenta… No siempre debo depender de él… Por ahora creo que descartare la armadura, no quiero sacrificar la velocidad, claro el problema desaparecería al aumentar mis estadísticas, pero en una pelea no me daría mucho tiempo…

\- O tengo una opción mejor – El viejo dijo al mirarme pensativo mucho tiempo – Si traes algunos materiales, podría hacer algo personificado –

\- Creo que eso sería mucho mejor –

\- Jejeje sabía que te gustaría… - Con eso saco un pergamino donde estaba escrito diagramas, así como una lista… supongo que esos serán los materiales… No podía entender nada, ya que desconozco la escritura de este mundo.

\- Ehmm… No puedo leerlo… jeje – Dije de manera nerviosa. El viejo me miro un poco preocupado, pero luego sonrió.

\- No hay problema… Bien, primero necesitarías comprar algo de bronce y hierro barato. Luego podrías conseguir pieles de Usapil y puercoespín, como también algunas plumas de PikyuPikyu –

\- Tenemos las pieles y las plumas – Dije mientras Raphtalia sacaba las pieles y plumas guardadas. Ella me los dio a mí para luego dársela al viejo, él empezó a analizar los materiales.

\- Se ven un poco maltratadas, pero creo que servirán –

\- Y ¿Qué creara con todo esto? – Dije curioso.

\- Una Armadura Barbara. En cuanto a defensa, tiene una calidad similar a la cota de malla reforzada, pero es mucho más cómoda y protege mucho más - ¿Armadura Barbara? El nombre suena como para un villano… Tal vez tenga un mal presentimiento sobre esto… - Además, si consigues algunos huesos, podría añadirle algún efecto mágico. Pero, eso podría ser para después, primero consígueme los demás materiales –

\- Gracias. Eso sería de mucha ayuda – En verdad, estoy muy agradecido con el viejo. Si no fuera por él no podría conseguir alguna equipo de buena calidad. En eso, sentí un jalón en mi brazo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – Dijo una alegre Raphtalia mientras me arrastraba.

\- E-E-Espera, Raphtalia… ¿Por qué estas emocionada? – En serio, se mostraba muy alegre ante la idea de mi propia armadura.

\- Porque ahora se verá como un verdadero Héroe. ¡Démonos prisa! –

\- Uhm… Bien… - Con eso salí de la tienda del viejo arrastrado por una emocionada Raphtalia. Supongo que era cierto, con esos trapos que tengo puesto parezco una persona común y corriente, espero que la Armadura Barbara no fuera tan mounstrosa… Por alguna razón siento eso… Cuando llegamos a la herrería, compramos algo de hierro y bronce, aunque fue un precio muy barato. Tal vez sea por que tendrá alguna conexión con la tienda de armas, pero el tipo que nos atendió seguía diciendo que bajaría el precio debido a que Raphtalia era muy linda y encantadora… Supongo que las chicas bonitas salen a relucir bien su atractivo… Aunque por alguna extraña razón me sentí un poco incomodo con esto…

\- _{Kukuku…} -_ ¡A no de nuevo! – _{Acéptalo compañero, es una de las consecuencias de la marca. Al parecer poco a poco estás viéndola como una potencial pareja} _\- ¡¿Qué?! – _{Poco a poco los requisitos se van cumpliendo} -_ ¡No! ¡No puedo pensar en eso, Ddraig! – _{Tarde o temprano lo aceptaras, compañero… Jajajaja} –_ Ahh… Solo pude soltar un suspiro… En serio debo alejar esas ideas de mi cabeza… Para mi… Raphtalia sigue siendo la niña que conocí… Dejé de lado mis pensamientos y una vez que teníamos todos los materiales, regresamos a la tienda de armas.

\- Bien, fueron muy rápidos en conseguir los materiales –

\- Sí, tal vez porque fue gracias a Raphtalia que lo conseguimos a buen precio… - Dije de manera incomoda mientras miraba a Raphtalia probando una espadas al otro lado de la tienda.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Y eso por qué? –

\- Bueno… Cuando vieron a Raphtalia… Empezaron a bajar de precio… porque ella era linda o algo así… - En verdad que sentía incomodidad por eso.

\- Je… - Por alguna razón, el viejo me miro de forma divertida… - Supongo que te pusiste un poco celoso –

\- ¡Que! – Grite sin querer llamando la atención de Raphtalia.

\- ¿Pasa algo, maestro Issei? –

\- Eh… N-No… No es nada, Raphtalia… Jajaja… - Dije de manera nerviosa intentado evitar que ella siguiera preguntando.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! – El viejo solo reía muy divertido a esta situación… Me recuerda a Ddraig… - Olvidemos eso por ahora. Por ser tú, chico… Tendré tu armadura lista para mañana. –

\- Increíble… ¿Puede hacerlo tan rápido? –

\- Normalmente la entrega es en varios días, pero eso es solo para extraños. ¿Pero tú? Tu eres el pequeño héroe del escudo… Jajajajajaja –

\- Supongo que debería agradecerte mucho… - Dije un poco avergonzado… Viejo… ¡Eres el mejor!

\- Oh cierto… Incluyendo el precio de los metales, esta armadura tendrá un presupuesto de 130 monedas de platas – Ahhh… cierto… todo venia con un precio… - Eso incluye las modificaciones que hare después –

\- ¿Te refieres a lo de los huesos? –

\- Exacto. Si los traes, hare la modificación gratis –

\- Eso suena muy bien… A por cierto ¿Qué arma puedo conseguir por 90 monedas de plata? –

\- ¿Hablas por la jovencita? – El viejo me mostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- S-S-Sí… - Me acerque a Raphtalia y de nuestro equipaje, saque la espada vieja y oxidada que teníamos, aunque ahora se veía mejor gracias a mi escudo – Raphtalia – Dije mientras ella asentía y sacaba desenfundaba la espada que usaba totalmente afilada. Tome su espada y ambas las puse en el mostrador- Me gustaría que se intercambiaran estas dos si fuera posible –

\- Bien…Bien… Tal parece que si le diste un buen mantenimiento a esta espada – Dijo mientras analizaba la espada afilada.

\- Sí, fue gracias a mi escudo… - Debo agradecer mucho al escudo afilador…

\- Y esta otra espada vieja y oxidada luce mucho mejor que antes… Sí que ese escudo es muy útil… Como quisiera uno… -

\- Jajaja… Sí, pero lo negativo es que no podrías usar otra arma-

\- Tsk, eso sí que pone en una situación complicada- Dijo con una mueca, para otra persona seria muy difícil nivelarse con solo un escudo… Pero gracias a mi Boosted Gear y otras habilidades, puedo compensar esa falta de ataque… - En fin, supongo que puedo ofrecerte una espada de hierro mágica - ¿Mágica? ¡Ya recuerdo!

\- ¿Te refieres a una cubierta de Limpieza de Sangre? –

\- Así es, lo hare gratis, ya que veo que tan fuerte están trabajando –

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, viejo – Dije de forma muy honesta, en serio, él ha sido el único que me ha ayudado desde el comienzo… Es un gran tipo…

\- Jejeje… Claro, chico. Me alegro mucho que a pesar de las dificultades, sigues dando lo mejor de ti – Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Luego, se acerco a Raphtalia para darle la espada mágica – Cualquiera puede ser fuerte si tiene los recursos o armas de gran calidad. Sé que ustedes dos no desperdiciaran estas armas. Buena suerte y sigue así, jovencita –

\- ¡Gracias! – Dijo Raphtalia recibiendo la espada muy emocionada. En verdad, sus ojos brillaban de alegría al observar su nueva espada.

\- Entonces, vuelve mañana a la misma hora. Ahí tendré listo la armadura –

\- Bien – Dije mientras me acercaba a la salida.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo Raphtalia despidiéndose del viejo. Así ambos salimos de la tienda de armas. Al salir, pude notar que el sol estaba en el centro indicando medio día, es decir, era hora de almorzar. Revisando mi inventario, pude notar que solo me quedaba 10 monedas de plata… Ahhh… Todo ese duro trabajo se fue en una sola compra… Bueno… Todo es por un buen motivo. Además, el arma de Raphtalia se veía de gran calidad y solo quedaba esperar mi armadura. Y luego, ya podría reponer el dinero gastado más adelante.

\- ¿Te gustaría comer en ese restaurante que fuimos la última vez? – Dije mientras paseábamos por la ciudad.

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Sí, además podrás pedir lo que quieras –

\- ¡Maestro Issei! – Tras su repentino grito me detuvo y la observe que estaba enojada - ¡Ya no soy una niña! – Ehhh…. ¿Ahora que hice?

\- _{Probablemente, malinterpreto lo que dijiste queriendo decir que comiera ese almuerzo de niños de la última vez} _– Pero… Su pensamiento no es el de un niño aun – _{Obviamente, pero ella es consciente de que ha crecido y supongo que tratara de actuar como un adulto a partir de ahora} –_ Entiendo…

\- Ehmm… - Siendo sincero no sabría que decir en este momento – Bueno, mejor vamos yendo jejeje – Fue lo único que dije mientras Raphtalia me miraba enojada y luego siguió avanzando.

\- _{Parece que aún no entiendes a las mujeres…}_ – Ahh… Hago lo mejor que puedo… Además, que no puedo entenderla ya que todavía la veo como una niña… Mirando al cielo solo pude decir un cosa

\- Rias… ¿Qué me dirías ahora? –

\- _{Probablemente que eres un idiota} –_

\- … - Ignorando eso, seguí a Raphtalia hacia el restaurante.

Una vez que ingresamos al restaurante fuimos recibidos por el personal, esta vez estaba más amable.

\- Yo pediré el almuerzo más barato. Ella… - Deje de hablar mientras procesaba lo que iba a decir… Por un segundo, paso en mi mente que debía pedir el almuerzo de niños… Pero, algo dentro de mí me decía que no.

\- ¡Yo también pediré el almuerzo más barato! – Respondió ella rápidamente, luego de que el mesero tomara la orden se fue. Mientras tanto los dos nos sentamos y permanecimos callados por un largo rato. Yo porque no sabría que decir y ella porque estaba enojada. Al final la comida fue un tanto incomoda, pero luego parece que ella pensó en algo y ya no mostraba enojo. Aun así, intente quedarme callado para no empeorar las cosas. Luego de comer, nos decidimos hospedar en una posada para poder descansar y también esperar al día siguiente para recoger mi nuevo equipo. Al llegar iba a pedir una habitación, pero luego me puse a pensar, ya que Raphtalia ahora estaba mostrando ser adulta, tal vez quisiera algo de privacidad. Sin embargo, la situación económica no me dejare pedir dos habitaciones. Una vez dentro nos dispusimos a relajarnos en la habitación, Raphtalia se recostó en la cama mientras yo inspeccionaba mi estado. Así estuvimos en silencio durante buen rato.

\- ¿Maestro Issei? – Cuando escuché su voz, di mi mirada hacia ella y me sorprendió verla un poco incomoda y triste.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Raphtalia? – Dije acercándome a ella un poco preocupado.

\- … - Permaneció en silencio por un momento agachando un poco su cabeza – Perdón… -

\- ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que pude decir… ¿Perdón…? ¿Por qué? - ¿Qué quieres decir, Raphtalia? –

\- Yo… Yo siento mucho haberme enojado con usted en el restaurante… Sé que no debí gritarle… -

\- _{Ella puede que te muestre coraje a la hora de mostrar su disgusto… Pero en el fondo ella sabe que es un esclavo… Y tu sabes su temor, compañero} – _Ya entiendo… Suspirando, me acerque lo suficiente para acariciar su cabeza.

\- ¡! – Raphtalia se mostro sorprendida por el tacto y pude notar que movía su cola de manera contenta.

\- No estoy molesto por tu actitud, Raphtalia… Me alivia saber que me digas tus disgustos y bueno… - Dije mientras me rascaba mi cabeza – Yo no soy bueno para entender algunas cosas jajajaja –

\- Jum… Jejeje – Parece que pude tranquilizarla un poco – Gracias, maestro Issei –

\- No te preocupes, será mejor que descanses ya veo que se está siendo tarde – Dije mientras en la ventana miraba que el sol empezaba a ocultarse – Además, ahora podrás disfrutar de una cama mucho mejor –

\- Sí… - Con una sonrisa me aleje de ella a seguir con mis cosas – Maestro Issei… ¿Usted donde dormirá…? – Es cierto, solo pedí una habitación… Y en el bosque no me preocupaba mucho ya que dormíamos un poco alejados… Además… Ahora… Ella…

\- Jeje, no te preocupes yo dormiré en el suelo. Tu puedes ocupar la cama –

\- ¡No! – Su grito me sorprendió un poco – Usted es un héroe… Yo no quiero que este en esa condición – Dijo casi en susurro – Así… no me… molestaría… si durmiéramos en la misma… cama… -

\- *Glup* - Se que ya hemos dormido juntos… pero ella ahora no es una niña físicamente… No sabría que hacer en esta situación… Ahora que lo pienso Ddraig no ha dicho nada…

\- _{¿Me invocaste?}_ – Ahhh… yo y mi boca… - _{Kukuku… Era cuestión de tiempo para ver esto... Te aconsejo, compañero. Acepta su solicitud. Además, no es la primera vez que duermes junto a una hembra} –_ Lo sé… Pero… -_ {Confía en ti, compañero}_ –

\- B-B-Bien… - Dije viendo como Raphtalia se sorprendí un poco – Supongo que aceptare tu consejo… - Pude notar un gran sonrojo en ella mientras se recostaba. Yo solo me recosté lo suficientemente alejado de ella y evitando contacto visual.

\- … -

\- … -

\- … -

No se cuento tiempo había pasado, pero no podía dormir para nada y no era porque no sintiera cansancio o por que sea un demonio… ¡Era por esta situación!

\- Suuu… - Podía escuchar como Raphtalia ya se había quedado dormida, pensé que estaría en la misma situación que yo, pero al final de cuentas sigue siendo una niña en el fondo y necesita descanso para ello.

\- ¡! – Me sorprendí por lo que estaba sintiendo, ella se dio la vuelta y me empezó a abrazar por la espalda… Mentiría si dijera que no me gustaba esta sensación… Esto me recuerda… A mi mundo… A las chicas… Por alguna razón, tome la mano de Raphtalia y la aprete suavemente… Sentía dolor… Pero también alegría… Creo que puedo decir con seguridad… Que pase lo que pase… Protegeré a Raphtalia… Con esos pensamientos me quede dormido…

* * *

Ya sentía los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana, al estar consciente de mi entorno pude notar que Raphtalia aún seguía dormida y se aferraba a mí. Me sentí un poco nervioso, pero con cuidado me levanté y la deje seguir durmiendo. Lo ultimo que quisiera es que ella se alterara por dormir conmigo. Luego, de alistarme, desperté a Raphtalia para poder dirigirnos a la tienda de armas, según el sol ya era el momento para que la armadura este lista. Ella se mostró confundida y con sueño, pero al mirarme se sonrojo un poco y evito contacto visual conmigo, seguramente por que ambos dormimos juntos, pero al menos no sabe como la vi al despertarme. Diciéndole que se alistara, salí de la habitación para darle más privacidad. Después de un rato, ella salió y ya una vez todo correcto nos dirigimos a la tienda de armas.

\- ¡Oh! Llegaste, pequeño héroe del escudo – El viejo nos recibió con una sonrisa al vernos. Yo y Raphtalia le devolvimos el saludo y pasamos a entrar a su tienda, dentro pude visualizar una gran armadura en el mostrador – Justo a tiempo ¿No? –

\- Increíble… - Dijo Raphtalia mientras observaba a detalle la armadura, los orificios de las mangas tenia el un pelaje suave, pude notar que pertenecían a la piel del Usapil. En el pecho había un gran pieza de metal brillante, las partes que no cubría el metal, estaba forrado con lo que seria la piel del puercoespín. Dentro del interior note que había plumas de PikyuPikyu. En verdad era una armadura bien hecha con gran esfuerzo, pero tal vez lo más destacable seria…

\- _{Mmm… Aunque no le veo muy intenso, me gusta el color…}_ – Sí, el color que rodeaba la armadura era una capa de color rojo intenso casi parecido al carmesí, algo que a Ddraig le agrado.

\- Y bien, ¿Qué esperas para probártelo? – Tome la armadura y pase a la parte trasera del mostrador. Luego de ponérmelo, un mensaje apareció en mi estado.

**Armadura Barbara: Incremento de defensa +5  
Calidad: Alta.**

**Uso: Protección a ataques mágicos y físicos (Pequeño).**

Vaya… Esto supera en creces a esa cota de malla, sin duda valió la pena gastar mi dinero en este equipo. Además, que no sentía incomodidad al tenerlo puesto y parecía estar bien hecho a mis medidas. Al salir del mostrador, pude ver como el viejo y Raphtalia me veían con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Se ve genial, maestro Issei! – Solo pude dar una sonrisa nerviosa, el viejo tomo un espejo para que pudiera visualizarme más al completo… Ahora que lo pienso esta armadura si que tiene un aspecto de bandido.

\- Si tuvieras una mirada más salvaje y peligrosa, sin duda alguna parecerías un jefe de bandidos jajajaja –

\- Eh… - No se supone que debería mostrarme como un héroe…

\- _{Yo no veo ningún problema, con esto podrás al fin imponer miedo y respeto como todo dragón manda, compañero} –_ Ahhh… Ignorare tu comentario, Ddraig. Bueno, ya que me queda de otra usarlo.

\- Aun opino que se ve increíble, maestro Issei – Raphtalia no paraba de estar feliz al ver mi nuevo equipo. Sin duda, ella aun tiene la mentalidad de un niño pequeño…

\- En verdad, gracias por esto, viejo – Él solo me dio un guiño mientras sonreía.

\- Entonces, ¿Dónde irán ahora? –

\- No lo sé. Aunque he notado que las personas se sienten nerviosas – Era cierto, en nuestro camino a la tienda, todos los ciudadanos estaban apresurados en varias cosas y algunos puestos estaba abarrotados de clientes, otros empezaban a reforzar sus casas… ¿Acaso…?

\- Ya veo… Seguramente es porque ya se está acercando la ola –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? – Dijo Raphtalia confundida al igual que yo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No lo saben? – Ante la pregunta del viejo, los dos solo nos mostramos más confundidos. Luego, él nos comentó que existía una gran torre del reloj del reino que da hacia el cuadro general. Allí se encontraba lo que seria el **Reloj de Arena del Dragón**. Cuando toda la arena de ese reloj cae, la ola dará su comienzo haciendo que cada uno de los cuatro Héroes Legendarios sean transportados ahí para combatirla. Tras escuchar esa información, sin duda alguna me enoje un poco, había una manera de saber cuando era la ola y seguramente los otros héroes lo sabían de antemano. Si lo hubiera sabido, entonces estaría mucho más preparado – Con la situación, no debe tardar mucho en llegar la ola, así que te recomiendo que vayas a comprobarlo por tu cuenta –

\- Sí… - Debo saber si aun hay tiempo suficiente para poder prepararme – Una vez más te lo agradezco, viejo –

\- Seguro… Buena suerte a ambos –

\- Adiós – Yo y Raphtalia nos despedimos de él mientras nos sonreía. Con ello, nos dirigimos hacia la gran torre del reloj que se podría vislumbrar por toda la ciudad. Aunque, mientras más nos acercábamos más grande se podía ver. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, pude notar que el edificio tenia la forma de una iglesia que terminaba en un domo y encima de ella se extendía la torre del reloj. Mientras nos acercábamos un mensaje apareció en mi estado.

**Advertencia: Entrando a territorio sagrado, tener cuidado con tu aura demoniaca.**

¡¿Qué?!

_\- {¿Recuerdas lo que paso cuando estabas en territorio santo? Obviamente siendo parte demonio, aunque sea muy pequeño el porcentaje, aun eres débil ante ese entorno… Ten cuidado, compañero} –_ Sí… Gracias a Ddraig, pude suprimir mi aura demoniaca, lo último que querría es que esta iglesia me cacé ahora más de lo que ya lo han estado haciendo por culpa de esa **mujer... **Cuando llegamos, pudimos observar que las puertas estaban abiertas y varias personas salían y entraban sin ningún problema. Cuando me acerque, un grupo de monjas estaba cerca y me miraron con dudas. Debo suponer que ya saben mucho de mí.

\- El Héroe del escudo ¿Cierto? – Pregunto la monja que parecía ser la líder del grupo.

\- Sí, escuche que la ola esta cerca. Así que vine para comprobarlo – Dije mientras me mantenía serio, no debía mostrar debilidad.

\- Bien… Sígame – Nos dirigimos a lo que sería el área más profunda de la iglesia, al llegar pude ver un gran reloj de arena. Tenía un tamaño promedio de siete metros, y había decorativos dorados alrededor del cristal, aunque lo más destacable era que la arena era roja. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, mi escudo empezó a reaccionar de forma violenta y genero un brillo que me cegó por unos momentos.

**20:12:00**

**20:11:59**

Un cuadro apareció en mi ventana de estado, debí suponer que era como un reloj normal que marcaba la hora, pero en realidad era un temporizador… Solo quedan 20 horas para que empiece la ola… No hay mucho tiempo… Pero, tuve que salir de mis pensamientos al escuchar una voz que me hizo quedar sorprendido y luego un poco enojado…

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero ese no es Issei! – Desde una esquina del gran salón pude observar a Motoyasu, junto a un grupo de mujeres… En especial, a **Myne…**

\- _{Mantén la calma, compañero} –_ Lo sé… Pero es un poco difícil… Aprete con fuerza mis puños, pero hacia todo lo posible para mostrarme sereno.

\- Je… ¿Todavía usas ese tipo de vestimenta? – Pude escuchar su pregunta burlona. Había pasado por lo menos un mes desde que fuimos convocados y se veía diferente a la ultima vez que lo vi. Obviamente lo más resaltante fue su equipo que parecía ser de una calidad muy alta y brillosa, supongo que no era hierro si no un mineral de plata o algo diferente. Aunque pude notar que aun usaba esa cota de malla. Su lanza tenia otra forma a la que conocí al principio, era mucho más grande e impotente, sin duda el diseño era muy bueno sin mencionar su filo que brillaba.

\- … - A pesar de todo, mi odio no era muy dirigido a él, ya que, aunque me cueste fue por sus palabras que no retrocedí… Que no hui como un cobarde… No… Mi ira iba hacia esa **mujer**… La mujer que me hizo traer esos recuerdos dolorosos… La mujer que me atormento por mucho tiempo… **Raynare…**

\- ¡Oye! ¡El señor Motoyasu te esta hablando! Debes escucharlo – Grito Myne mientras me señalaba, obviamente no tenia el animo para enfrentarlos, lo único que debía hacer era mantener sereno e ignorarlo.

\- Maestro Issei… ¿Quiénes son? – Dijo Raphtalia señalando al grupo. Iba a decir algo, hasta que algo inesperado paso.

\- Que linda… - Quien dijo eso fue Motoyasu quien no tardo en acercarse rápidamente a Raphtalia - ¡Saludos, bella dama! ¡Yo soy el héroe de la lanza, Motoyasu Kitamura! – Él agarro sus manos mientras se acercaba mucho a ella – Si te sientes a la altura ¿Te importaría salvar el mundo a mi lado…? – Al verlo… No necesite pensarlo…

\- _{Je…} –_

\- ¡! –

* * *

**PVO 3° PERSONA**

No sé sabia ni en que momento, el castaño reacciono, pero fue en un instante que él tomo la mano del héroe de la lanza apretándola con fuerza dando una mirada peligrosa. Al principio, Motoyasu puso una mirada neutra, pero en fondo sintió algo… Algo muy grande detrás de la persona conocida como Issei Hyodou.

\- **No te acerques a ella… **\- Su voz fue lo suficiente para poner en guardia al rubio, lo sentía… Cada instinto le decía que estaba ante un peligro grande… Sin embargo, no quería dar marcha atrás… Él sabia que Issei solo era un escudo patético… No tenia el suficiente ataque para batallar con él… o… ¿Sí?

\- ¿Eh? – Raphtalia solo pudo sentir confusión ante el actuar de su maestro, pero algo dentro de ella le hizo sentir aliviada y alegre por lo que hizo Issei… No lo sabia y tal vez nadie lo notaria, pero un pequeño resplandor apareció en su pecho que desapareció en pocos segundos. El grupo de Motoyasu parecía a la expectativa, Myne principalmente iba a responder violentamente, pero al igual que Motoyasu se quedó callada… Todos podían sentir un gran aura del castaño que poco a poco se apaciguaba.

\- Vámonos, Raphtalia… - Dijo Issei soltando la mano de Motoyasu y pasando de largo a él y a su grupo.

\- S-Sí… - Raphtalia tardo un poco en responder, pero no demoro en seguir a su maestro. Cuando ambos estuvieron cerca de la puerta, pudieron ver a dos siluetas conocidas junto a varias personas.

\- Cielos… -

\- Motoyasu y… Issei –

Quienes estaban ahí era el héroe del arco y el héroe de la espada, Itsuki y Ren respectivamente. Ambos recién habían llegado con sus respectivos grupos ante la situación de la ola, miraron a Issei quien se mantenía serio y solo retrocedieron para darle paso.

\- Nos vemos en la ola… - Dijo Itsuki de manera fría.

\- Trata de no retrasarnos… - Dijo Ren en tono desagradable y lleno de confianza.

\- … - Issei se detuvo dándoles la espalda a ambos, Raphtalia se puso a su costado esperando ver que hacia su maestro.

_*!¡*_

Un escalofrió fue todo lo que sintieron en el lugar, Issei solo volteo su rostro, pero si alguien era lo suficientemente observador pude que hayan notado un pequeño color verdoso salir de sus ojos. Luego, él y Raphtalia siguieron su camino dejando un gran silencio en el lugar. Tras alejarse la gran torre, Raphtalia se sentía nerviosa ante el comportamiento de su maestro. Él no había dicho nada en todo el camino.

\- Raphtalia… - Después de todo el camino, por fin el castaño rompió el silencio.

\- ¿S-Sí, maestro Issei? – Ella respondió de manera rápida.

\- Quiero que vayas a la posada y alistes todo para la ola… - Dijo mientras le daba la bolsa en donde guardaban algunos recursos – La ola no tardara en llegar… Así que ve y prepárate… -

\- ¿Maestro…? ¿No vendrá…? –

\- Sí… Solo quiero que te adelantes… -

\- … - Raphtalia quería responder, pero algo en ella le decía que era mala idea, no pudo distinguir el estado de animo de su maestro por su voz, pero no quería desobedecerlo. Así que, tomando la bolsa, ella se dirigió rápidamente a la posada dejando Issei quien siguió sus pasos hacia la pradera de las afuera de la ciudad. Ahí permaneció en silencio observando el bosque en donde empezaron a salir los comunes globos.

\- Ddraig… - Dijo mientras su escudo Boosted Gear pequeño brillaba con intensidad- ¿Qué fue eso…? –

**[BOOST]**

\- {Lo sabes, compañero. Tu instinto de dragón fue el que actuó} –

**[BOOST]**

\- Ya veo… -

\- {Consejo… Mejor desahógate un poco} –

\- Tomare eso – Con eso, Issei se lanzo contra los globos destruyéndolos uno a uno de un solo ataque. El castaño era consciente de su ira, pero lo que más le molestaba era su actuar por Raphtalia… Ddraig tenia razón… Esa marca… Era peligrosa…

* * *

**POV ISSEI**

Después de aliviarme un poco dando muerte a los globos. Decidí por fin volver a la posada, ya estaba oscureciendo y no quería preocupar más a Raphtalia. Al llegar y entrar a la habitación pude notar que ella ya estaba dormida, aun veía rastros tristes en ella… Obviamente por mi culpa… Me acerque a ella y acaricie su cabeza suavemente, vi que hubo reacción y poco a poco se empezó a despertar.

\- ¿Mmm…? ¿Maestro…? – Dijo ella aun con rastros de sueño.

\- Disculpa si te desperté, Raphtalia – Dije de manera suave dando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No… - Dijo negando su cabeza y luego me miro preocupada – Maestro… Esas personas en el reloj de arena… Ellos son héroe como usted… ¿Cierto? – Ella me pregunto con timidez, tal vez pensando que me enojaría por su pregunta.

\- Sí… - Dije en susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible para ella.

\- ¿Paso algo entre ustedes? – Ante su pregunta, me quede en silencio por un rato… Aun tenia mis dudas de decirle lo que me paso… De decirle la verdad… ¿Ella me creería?… Al final mi miedo gano…

\- Todavía no puedo decírtelo… - Mi respuesta ocasiono un poco de tristeza en ella, pero yo acaricie su cabeza – Tal vez, algún día te lo cuente… - Con ello, ella aun se mostraba un poco triste, pero me mostro una sonrisa. Luego, ambos nos dispusimos a descansar. Bueno, ella volvió a dormir, mientras yo me disponía a realizar más medicina. Debía tener todo listo, ya que era el momento… Esta vez… No fallare…

**00:17:59**

Quedaba solo 17 minutos para la ola. Salimos de la posada y nos quedamos esperanod de una zona amplia del pueblo. Pude ver a todos los aventureros y caballeros preparándose para el momento, los demás ciudadanos reforzaron sus casas y se mantenían encerrados.

\- Maestro Issei… - Quite la vista de mi entorno para mirar a Raphtalia, ella tenia una mirada muy decidida.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dije mientras la encaraba y ella parecía tratar de formular una respuesta.

\- Yo… Yo solo… - Cerrando sus ojos, suspiro un poco – Me alegro mucho de haberlo conocido… Curaste de mi enfermedad… Me diste comida… Me enseñaste… A sobrevivir… Me diste una razón para pelear… - Mientras ella hablaba pude notar los rayos del sol haciendo su aparición…

**00:01:00**

\- Me dio un motivo para hacer frente a las olas – La observaba más determinada y dando una mirada seria ante mí – Soy su espada… Y lo seguiré a cualquier parte –

\- _{Ella a crecido, ahora le toca demostrar su valía en este momento} –_ Sí… Sus palabras me recordar varias cosas… Lo que me conto… Sus momentos más desesperados… Su infierno… Su vida como esclavo… Su día a día intentando sobrevivir… Ella lo perdió todo… Yo lo perdí todo… Nosotros nos levantaremos sin importar lo que pase… Pero lo más importante… Te protegeré Raphtalia… Protegeré a todos… Sin importar lo que pase…

**00:00:10**

**00:00:09**

\- Esta vez… - Dije mientras le daba un sonrisa sorprendiéndola un poco – Viviremos… -

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo ella dando una gran sonrisa también.

**00:00:01**

**00:00:00**

\- ¡! – Cuando el marcador se mostro a cero, hubo un gran escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda, todo el entorno se volvió brilloso y de un momento a otro, deje de ver toda la ciudad para ver un gran bosque… ¿Nos habíamos teletransportado…?

\- ¿En donde estamos? – Fue la pregunta de Raphtalia, aun intentaba saber en dónde había sido teletransportados.

***Crap***

¿Qué fue ese sonido? Sonó muy fuerte… Demasiado…

\- Maestro… El cielo… - Ella se mostro sorprendida y luego dirigí mi mirada al cielo… Lo que me sorprendió fue como todo el entorno había cambiado de color, tenia un parecido total a cuando estaba en una dimensión de bolsillo creado artificialmente… Pero lo más destacado era la aparición de grietas que poco a poco empezaban a romperse… Así que… esta es la ola de la calamidad… Gran cantidad de criaturas empezaron a salir de las grietas. Un ruido fuerte llamo mi atención, un poco a lo lejos pude ver tres sombras a gran velocidad dirigiéndose hacia las grietas… - ¿Ellos son…? – Raphtalia dijo sorprendida… Sí, era los tres héroes que no tardaron en moverse…

\- Tenemos que irnos también… - Dije mientras me preparaba para avanzar.

\- ¡Maestro! – El grito de Raphtalia me hizo detenerme - ¡Es la mina de carbón! – Dijo mientras señalaba una cabaña muy familiar… La mina… De carbón…

\- ¡No puede ser…! – Grite mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia atrás… El pueblo Riyute… Estaba demasiado cerca… De pronto me di cuenta de algo… Solo los héroes eran transportados… Todas las personas… Aún seguían… Allí… - ¡Esperen un momento! - Grité con la esperanza de que alguno me escuchara, pero lo único que recibí fue que alguien lanzo una bengala al cielo… Una señal… El castillo no estaba muy lejos… Pero dudo que los caballeros lleguen a tiempo…

\- ¡Maestro Issei! ¡El pueblo esta demasiado cerca de la grieta! – Dijo Raphtalia muy preocupada- ¡A este paso, mucha gente morirá! – Mire con frustración donde se dirigían los héroes… Me sentí enojado con su actuar de ellos… Pero no había tiempo que perder.

\- ¡Raphtalia! ¡Vamos a Riyute! –

\- ¡Sí! – No hay que dudar… Todo lo que tengo que hacer es proteger…

* * *

**POV 3° Persona**

Conmoción y muchos gritos de horror eran provenientes del pueblo de Riyute, las criaturas de la ola ya habían arrasado su camino, destruyendo y quemando todos las casas y cultivos. Algunos aldeanos intentaban defenderse de las criaturas que consistían en seres como zombis, aunque se denotaba más la parte esquelética, insectos gigantes.

\- ¡Wahhh! – Un aldeana intentaba evitar con un trinche que el zombi lo partiera en la mitad, pero era tanto el temor que la fuerza de la criatura rompió su arma.

**[BOOST]**

\- ¡Escudo de ataque aéreo! – Un gran escudo rojizo hizo aparición entre el aldeano y la criatura, defendiendo al pobre humano de ser cortado en dos.

***ZAS***

Con un corte limpio, Raphtalia salto y elimino a la criatura.

\- ¿Esta bien? – Dijo ella al aldeano ayudándolo a levantarse.

\- … - Issei miraba su entorno, la situación era horrible, al no saber de antemano donde ocurriría la ola, el pueblo no habría tenido mucho tiempo de evacuar. Y seguramente debe haber varias personas en peligro.

\- _{Compañero} –_

\- _¿Ddraig? –_

_\- {Tengo un plan… Un poco arriesgado, pero funcionara} –_ El dragón sonaba muy seguro y cuando le dijo todo a su anfitrión, Issei solo mostro un rostro serio.

\- Bien… - Dijo en susurro mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a su compañera – Raphtalia… Quiero que te encargues de la evacuación –

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…! – Ella se mostraba en contra de lo que decía su maestro, pero la mirada de él indicaba que debía de obedecer - … ¡De acuerdo! – Ella tomo al aldeano y se alejaron dejando solo al castaño.

\- _{¿Listo, compañero?} –_ La gema del escudo pequeño brillaba intensamente.

\- …Hora de mostrarse… - Con ello un aura rojiza envolvió al castaño.

***! ¡***

Las personas que eran atacadas se mostraron confundidas por el actuar de los mounstros, ya que ellos perdieron el interés y empezaron a ir en un punto en concreto. Issei miraba nuevamente su entorno, viendo como todas las criaturas se acercaban a él con un instinto de hostilidad masivo.

\- _{Aura de dragón liberada, compañero. Ahora es tu turno} –_

\- ¡Sí! –

**[BOOST]**

Dando un gran salto, evito la estocada de cada zombie a su alrededor. Sin perder tiempo se impulso sobre una de las cabezas de la criatura y rodeo al grupo, sin embargo, tuvo que reaccionar de manera instantánea, al ver un mounstro más grande que el resto, llevaba una gran hacha y por poco el castaño puedo esquivarla.

\- Mierda… - Issei observo que el numero de criaturas aumentaba, por lo que opto por correr.

\- _{A tu derecha} – _Tomando la sugerencia de su compañero dragón, el castaño alzo su escudo y bloqueo el ataque de lo que parecía ser una abeja gigante. Viendo que pronto iba a estar rodeado nuevamente, invoco su gran escudo rojizo y se impulso a uno de los techos aun en pie.

\- No puedo luchar de esta forma… - Dijo Issei mirando a su alrededor… Noto que cada criatura lo miraba, incluso si algunas estaban luchando con uno que otro caballero o aventurero que había llegado. Los mounstros fijaban como objetivo a eliminar… a Issei Hyodou…

**Zombie (Pequeño)**

**Clase: Interdimensional Nivel 20.**

**Zombie (Grande)**

**Clase: Interdimensional Nivel 25.**

**Abeja **

**Clase: Interdimensional Nivel 20.**

**Langosta**

**Clase: Interdimensional Nivel 20.**

Eran los mensajes que mostraba la ventana de estado del castaño, el nombre de las criaturas y el nivel que están poseían…

\- Je… - Sonrió con ironía el castaño – El poder atrae poder… ¿No Ddraig? –

\- _{Jeje… Ya lo sabes, Issei Hyodou} –_

**[BOOST] [BOOST]**

* * *

Fuera de los limites de la aldea Riyute, Raphtalia había logrado evacuar a cada persona indefensa y refugiarlos en la mina de carbón. Aunque algunos habían protestados porque existía la probabilidad de que dentro habría otra criatura, otros lo tomaron con calma, ya que supieron que lo que estaba ahí dentro ya no existía.

\- _Maestro… - _Pensó la semi humana mirando al pueblo en llamas, preocupada por el bienestar de su maestro.

_Ve…_

\- ¿Eh? – Raphtalia se mostró confundida, podría jurar que había escuchado una palabra, una suave voz cerca de ella. Pero al voltear solo pudo ver a las personas que salvo abrazadas y esperanzadas de que la pesadilla terminara.

_Ayúdalo…_

\- … - Nuevamente esa voz se escuchó. Raphtalia miraba su mano temblorosa, para luego apretarla con fuerza y desenfundando su espada corrió hacia el pueblo. Al llegar pudo ver varios restos de criaturas a su alrededor, así como varios aventureros heridos y que ya estaban huyendo del lugar.

\- ¿Quien era ese…? – Mientras Raphtalia corría, se detuvo ante la conversación de unos aventureros.

\- No lo sé… Pero todos esos mounstros fueron tras él… -

\- Dudo mucho que salga con vida… -

\- Esperemos que sí… Le debemos nuestra vida… Él mismo grito que nos fuéramos – Dejo de escuchar, para seguir corriendo… Raphtalia estaba demasiado preocupada y con mucho miedo por su Issei… No quería perderlo… Tras haber avanzado lo suficiente, pudo observar uno de esos zombis gigantes apunto de lanzar su hacha.

***CLANG***

Pero, un sonido metálico fue lo único que se escuchó. Por fin lo encontró… Ahí, deteniendo el ataque del zombie gigante con su clásico escudo pequeño, estaba el castaño… Su ropa estaba ensuciada y ensangrentada, pero no sangre de él, si no de las criaturas de la ola.

\- ¡Maestro Issei! – Raphtalia fue a gran velocidad cortando la cabeza del zombie - ¿Se encuentra bien? – Dijo ella mientras tomaba de los brazos a su maestro quien jadeaba pesadamente…

\- Ahhh… Ahhh… - El castaño solo pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de la joven y con un sonrisa dijo – Gracias… ¿Cómo fue la evacuación? –

\- Todas las personas se refugiaron en la mina de carbón… Pude ver a varios aventureros corriendo también hacia allí… -

\- Sí, atraje la atención de esas cosas… Dándole tiempo para que ellos se fueran… _Aunque intentaron luchar junto a mí… Pero, su temor era mucho más… -_

\- _{Compañero, los aumentos pronto alcanzaran su límite… Recomiendo que se retiren de una vez} –_

\- _…_ \- Issei se enojó con ello, sabía que había logrado salvar a muchas personas… Pero el pueblo se reduciría a cenizas si ellos se iban… No habría un lugar en que esas personas pudieran regresar… - _¿Por qué tardan tanto…? – _Sé pregunto a sí mismo, la razón de esa pregunta era de que estaban esperando los otros héroes para dar fin a la ola, ya que ellos fueron los primeros en avanzar. Dejo de pensar eso, cuando escucho los sonidos de más zombies e insectos acercarse - ¡Raphtalia! – Los instintos de Issei se alertaron y tomando a su compañero, la acerco e invoco el escudo de metal ligero que le proporcionaba un poco más de resistencia. Cubriéndola con su capa roja y alzando su escudo, pudo detener las bolas masivas de fuego que caían en todo el lugar, quemando por completo a cada criatura que estaba ahí - _¿Magia…? –_

\- _{Al frente…} –_ Escuchando las palabras de Ddraig, el castaño vio a los responsables de ese ataque.

\- Como era de esperarse del héroe del escudo – Una gran guardia de caballeros hizo aparición, siendo el líder de esa guardia quien daba al frente – Eres muy resistente… - Dijo con disgusto y arrogancia.

\- _Así que deciden mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones… - _Fue lo que pensó Issei mirando a todos los caballeros. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno dijera algo más, Raphtalia salto al frente a gran velocidad e intento atacar al líder de la guardia quien se defendió con su espada.

\- ¡¿Por qué atacaste si sabias que el maestro Issei estaba aquí?! – Grito con ira la semihumana apretando con fuerza su espada- Tu vida dependerá de lo que respondas – A pesar de la amenaza, el líder se mostraba sereno.

\- ¿Tu estas con el héroe del escudo? –

\- ¡Sí, soy su espada! ¡Así que será mejor que le muestren el debido respeto! –

\- ¿Ja? ¿Una sucia semihumana piensa levantarse en contra de la guardia real? – Dijo con sorna el líder haciendo que Raphtalia se enojara aún más.

\- ¡Tú…! – Sin embargo, ella se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro. Volteando vio a su maestro quien solo negaba con su cabeza – Pero… -

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto… - Dijo Issei de manera seria – Los enemigos aun no se han retirado… -

\- Grandes palabras para un criminal – El líder parecía querer burlarse del castaño, pero este lo ignoro y apunto al frente de ellos.

\- ¡Ataque de escudo aéreo! – Con su grito el gran escudo apareció detrás de todos los caballeros bloqueando el ataque de otro zombie gigante - ¡Raphtalia! – Con su orden, ella corrió y decapito al zombie. Los caballeros se mostraron sorprendidos por el actuar del héroe. Issei paso de largo de los caballeros y tomo varios ataques de las criaturas mientras Raphtalia los eliminaba uno a uno.

\- Tsk… - El líder se mostraba enojado, más por saber que fue salvado por el criminal del reino - ¡Caballeros! Hemos acabado aquí, debemos reunirnos con los héroes – Algunos de ellos siguieron a su líder, mientras otros estaban indecisos, ya que su deber seria defender el pueblo. Así, una parte de ellos caballeros se quedó a pelear junto al héroe del escudo y otra parte se retiro con su líder.

* * *

Luego de un poco más de tiempo, el cielo poco a poco estaba recuperando su color indicando que la ola por fin estaba finalizando… Horas fueron lo que paso Issei y compañía para contrarrestar el avance las criaturas, y gracias a ese esfuerzo se puedo aguantar y ganar. Lejos del pueblo, en el punto central del origen de la ola se podía observar un gran resplandor que genero una cortina de polvo, despejándose se revelo lo que parecía ser el cadáver de una criatura mitológica parecida a la quimera. Aunque con rasgos de descomposición.

\- Je, este jefe fue muy fácil – Dijo Motoyasu con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Sí esto es así de sencillo, la otra ola no será un problema – Dijo alegre Itsuki. Ren solo daba una sonrisa satisfecha con el resultado de la batalla.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Issei en ninguna parte – Motoyasu paso a mirar a su alrededor buscando al mencionado.

\- Es mejor así…- Quien dijo con veneno fue Myne quien se acercaba a abrazar al rubio – Solo hubiera sido un estorbo para todos –

\- Jajaja Tienes razón –

\- ¡Muy buen trabajo, héroes! – Todos pasaron su atención a la voz quien pertenecía al líder de la guardia real – Gracias a ustedes, fuimos capaces de superar esta ola. Por ordenes del rey, se ha prepara un festín en su honor, así como las respectivas recompensas por su arduo esfuerzo – Las palabras del caballero hizo generar una sonrisa en los tres héroes, así como sus respectivos grupos. Mientras ellos celebraran, en el pueblo los aldeanos miraban con tristeza lo que quedaba de su hogar. A pesar de los esfuerzo de Issei, no pudo salvar a todos de la tragedia. Algunas personas ya habían sido asesinadas por las criaturas.

\- … - El castaño apretó con fuerzo su puño mirando con frustración todo el lugar.

\- M-Maestro… - Raphtalia se acercaba al castaño temblando un poco – Yo… Yo… Hice todo lo posible… ¿Verdad? – Sus palabras confundieron un poco al castaño, pero luego se sorprendió al verla derramar algunas lágrimas – Yo… evite que varios niños terminaran como yo… ¿Cierto…? –

\- … - Issei se acerco a ella y le dio caricias en su cabeza mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas – Sí… - Dijo con una sonrisa – Lo hiciste muy bien… -

\- Disculpe… - Ambos fueron distraídos por la voz de lo que parecía ser un aldeano, atrás de él habían más de ellos.

\- ¿Sí? – Issei dio un paso al frente encarando a todos.

\- Estamos agradecidos… Si usted no hubiera estado aquí, no hubiéramos sido capaces de sobrevivir – Issei se mostro sorprendido ante las palabras de esa persona. Ellos sabían de su mala reputación, aun así, ellos le estaban agradeciendo, sin embargo, el dolor lo invadió al saber que no había podido salvar a todos.

\- … Pero… - Issei quería negar el agradecimiento… A lo lejos pudo ver algunas personas llorando frente a lo que sería el cadáver de otra.

\- Nunca olvidaremos lo que hizo por nosotros – Fue la voz de otro aldeano seguido de las demás personas, dando su agradecimiento al héroe del escudo.

\- … Supongo… - Dijo el castaño dando una sonrisa pequeña y luego se retiraba del lugar seguido de Raphtalia. Mientras se retiraban, la semihumana tomo el brazo de su maestro quien se mostro sorprendido, pero no refuto nada al notar que ella temblaba.

\- _{Habrá tenido que luchar con los dolorosos recuerdos de la ola que destruyo su hogar} –_ Fue el comentario de Ddraig al notar la actitud de ella. Tras alejarse del lugar, pudieron ubicar a los demás héroes ya retirándose del campo de batalla seguido de varios caballeros, en especial el líder quien era él que daba el camino a lo que se suponía era el castillo del rey. Viendo que ya estaba lejos, Issei se acerco para poder apreciar el aspecto del jefe derrotado – _{¿Quimera? Enemigo curioso, aunque no tan molesto} –_

\- _¿Luchaste con alguno, Ddraig? –_

_\- {Tal vez… No eran muy propensos a explorar las afueras de sus cautiverios… Los griegos eran cautelosos con sus criaturas} –_ Issei se acercó al cadáver y de pronto el escudo hizo una pequeña reacción y absorbió un poco del cadáver.

**Escudo de Quimera (Inicio): Condiciones Reunidas.**

**Escudo de Quimera (Inicio)**

**Habilidad bloqueada. /Bono de equipo: Defensa +5/ Resistencia a oscuridad +1**

\- Otro más… - Dijo Issei viendo el mensaje del nuevo escudo, ya había tomado los restos de las demás criaturas y pudo obtener varios escudos con beneficios buenos, aunque la mayoría defensivos.

**¡!**

Un mensaje de exclamación hizo aparición en su ventana de estado, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, una voz llamo su atención.

\- Héroe del escudo – Un caballero había hecho aparición en el lugar – Se nos ha encargado limpiar este lugar. Así que, si no es molestia, será mejor que se retire al castillo – La forma en que lo decía era un poco burlona.

\- … - Issei no dijo nada y salió de lugar junto a Raphtalia, lo último que quería era tener problemas más de lo que ya contaba. Y a su pesar, aun debía hacer presencia en el castillo por ser uno de los héroes.

\- _{Un pequeño sacrificio, compañero} –_

-_ Lo sé – _Con un suspiro, se dispuso a caminar hacia el castillo habiéndose olvidado por completo del mensaje en su ventana de estado.

* * *

\- ¡Héroes! ¡Estamos sumamente agradecidos por su gran esfuerzo! ¡Gracias a ello, hemos sufrido menos daños en comparación a la primera ola de la calamidad! – Ya era de noche y en el gran castillo del rey se realizaba una gran fiesta por la gran victoria de sobrevivir a la ola de la calamidad, el rey alzaba una copa en honor a los valientes héroes seguido de algunos agradecimiento de los nobles. Los tres héroes disfrutaban del banquete a su manera, Motoyasu y su grupo era el más alegre siendo este que todas las mujeres nobles se acercaban a él para alabarlo. Tanto el grupo de Itsuki como el de Ren se mantenían alegres de manera calmada, conversando entre ellos y recibiendo algunas palabras de los nobles. Issei era el único aparto del lugar, tomando como punto cerca de la ventana. Él observaba detalladamente a todos recordando algunas fiesta de nobles demonios a la que asistió con Rias, además pudo obtener información sobre el anterior desastre de la ola, que ya de por si el numero de victimas tenia una gran diferencia entre esta y la anterior ola. Algo que el castaño lo mantuvo aliviado al saber ello, sin embargo, no podía bajar la guardia. Ddraig lo había aconsejado de siempre estar atento a cualquiera que le esté observando, él todavía era considerado un criminal, pero hasta ahora no había nadie que haya dicho algo. Observar se le volvió aburrido, así que mirando un poco su ventana de estado recordó el signo de exclamación que se había manifestado antes de ir al castillo… Se había olvidado de ello… Pero, nuevamente tuvo que dejar de prestar atención a ello.

\- Maestro Issei – Raphtalia había llegado con un plato de comida casi a terminar - ¡Hay tanta comida deliciosa aquí! Debería probar un poco – Ella estaba muy alegre por la comida nunca antes vista, obviamente era para los nobles exclusivamente y tal vez era demasiado cara de conseguir. El castaño miro un poco la comida y no iba a negar que le llamaba la atención- ¿Quiere un poco? – Dijo ella mientras tomaba un tenedor y cogía un pedazo de carne.

\- Uff… supongo que esta vez aceptare – Dijo con un suspiro Issei tomando el tenedor y metiéndose la carne a la boca -¡! – No iba a negarlo, el sabor era muy bueno y superior a sus comidas bien hechas.

\- ¿Esta delicioso? – Pregunto una alegre Raphtalia.

\- Sí… Aunque aun prefiero mi cocina – Dijo Issei bromeando mientras ella también se reía un poco.

\- Hubiera preferido traer algún recipiente para poder llevarnos un poco de esta comida –

\- Tal vez… Pero la comida no creo que dure mucho… - Era cierto, la comida sin refrigeración se iba a descomponer – Así que es preferible que aproveches en comer todo lo que gustes –

\- Pero… Si como demasiado… - Raphtalia de pronto se puso un poco tímida - ¿Maestro Issei? –

\- ¿Sí? – Issei parecía curioso, pero luego se mostro un poco sorprendido al escuchar la risa del dragón en su mente.

\- _{Uhh… Buena suerte, compañero} –_

\- _¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir, Ddraig? –_ Dijo Issei mentalmente al dragón, pero solo podía escuchar la risa. Confundido fijo su vista nuevamente en Raphtalia.

\- ¿Usted le gusta las mujeres un poco rellenitas? –

\- … ¿Qué…? – Ante esa pregunta, Issei se quedo paralizo en su mente vino un recuerdo… Uno muy antiguo…

_Ise… ¿Me veo gorda?_

Sí, el castaño estaba en silencio, su cerebro estaba trabajando en tantas respuestas posibles en microsegundos… Respuestas que dependiendo de cual sea o puede que Raphtalia se enoje o se deprima, ambos escenarios que Issei no sabría cómo resolver.

\- _{Jajajajajaja} –_ Ddraig solo podía reír por la situación de su anfitrión, no era la primera vez que lo veía en esta situación, ahora solo esperaba el resultado de esta.

\- … - Issei solo podía sudar un poco de nerviosismo. Al ver la falta de respuesta de su maestro, Raphtalia se preocupó un poco.

\- ¿Maestro…? ¿Esta bien? –

\- ¿Ah? – Issei finalmente salió de su trance para mirar a una Raphtalia preocupada – S-Sí… N-No es nada… Jajaja – Dijo mientras reía de forma nerviosa algo que confundió a la semihumana. Sin embargo, su conversación se tuvo que ver interrumpida por alguien.

\- ¡Ahí estas! – Quien grito fue nadie más que Motoyasu, quien se dirigía en dirección a Issei - ¡No te muevas, Issei! – Al momento de estar lo suficientemente cerca, se retiro uno de sus guantes y lo tiro en frente del castaño. Este acto, hizo que todos en la sala mostraba una expresión de sorpresa.

\- … - Issei observo el guante caer para luego dirigir su mirada en el rubio quien se mostraba enojado - _¿Un duelo…? –_ Fue su pensamiento, recordando algunos significados de actos nobles.

\- ¡Te reto a un duelo! – Grito el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué…? – Dijo el castaño de forma seria.

\- ¡Lo escuche todo! ¡Ella! – Motoyasu señalo en dirección a la Raphtalia - ¡Escuche que Raphtalia es una esclava! – Al decir ello, nuevamente todo en la sala mostraron sorpresa.

\- _{Mmm… Como si fuera algo negativo…} –_ Comento Ddraig en la mente del castaño – _{Viendo a la mayoría de nobles, no es de extrañar que hagan esclavitud también…} -_ Issei estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo, algo diferente de él era que no trataba a Raphtalia como una esclava, si no como una familia. Protegerla y cuidarla era su deber… - _{Haz lo que digo, compañero} –_ Eso confundió a Issei… ¿Ahora que tenia en mente el dragón?

\- ¿Y qué…? – Fue lo que dijo el castaño, esa respuesta solo enfureció más al rubio - ¿Tienes algún problema? – El tono de Issei se volvió un poco más grave. Raphtalia miro a su maestro un poco nerviosa… Otra vez… Esa inquietud que tuvo en la torre de reloj de dragón, nuevamente estaba pasando, aunque en menor medida.

\- ¡Tú…! – Dijo irritado - ¡Las personas no le pertenecen a nadie! ¡Y ten en cuenta, que nosotros que somos de otro mundo, no podemos hacer ese tipo de actos! –

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué existe un comercio de esclavos aquí? – La pregunta tomo desprevenido al rubio – Además ese es tu punto de vista, y en nuestro mundo también hubo esclavitud… _Aunque en el mío era más allá de la humanidad… -_

\- ¡Que…! - Motoyasu se quedo en silencio por unos segundos intento refutar, pero al ver que no había respuesta solo dijo en tono enojado - ¡Lucha conmigo! ¡Si gano, liberaras a Raphtalia! –

\- ¡Espere…! – Raphtalia iba a intervenir, pero alguien la sujeto por la espalda callándola con una manta que cubría su boca.

\- ¡Raphtalia! – Issei se dio cuenta y se había enojado, pero antes de que intentara activar su escudo y golpear brutalmente al soldado, una voz hizo acto de presencia.

\- He escuchado lo suficiente – Quien se acercaba era el rey mismo, Aultcray, seguido de algunos caballeros y Myne, quien mostraba una sonrisa malvada – Supongo que los rumores de un héroe teniendo a un esclavo eran ciertos… Y obviamente quien no seria nadie más si no el criminal del escudo… -

\- … - Issei se mostro furioso ante la presencia del rey, sin embargo, Ddraig intentaba calmarlo y que aceptara el duelo… Era extraño… ¿El dragón quería que se enfrentara a Motoyasu?

\- _{Una oportunidad para poder demostrar tus capacidades actuales… Ya eres fuerte, compañero. Y una vez que tengas toda tu fuerza, podrás ajusticiar este reino podrido…}_ – Aun le molestaba en la situación que estaba Raphtalia, Ddraig tenía razón, no podía enfrentar a todos en esta sala si se revelará.

\- ¿Solo tengo que aceptar el duelo? – Dijo Issei mirando fijamente al rey.

\- ¡Mmphh! ¡Mmphh! – Raphtalia intentaba decir algo, pero no podía tras estar detenida.

\- Sí… - Luego el rey se dirigió a la semihumana – Pobre… Debido a esa maldición, siempre debe estar de lado de su maestro. Una vez que este duelo acabe, se te podrá liberar –

\- _Ya esta pensando que voy a perder… - _Issei miro a Raphtalia quien se mostraba triste y preocupada, él solo le dio un guiño indicando que todo estará bien, luego puso su rostro serio en dirección al rey- Aceptare tu duelo. Y si gano… Me devolverás a Raphtalia– La respuesta solo hizo sonreír al rey de forma siniestra.

-Por supuesto… - Dijo Aultcray no dándole importancia a como lo miraba el castaño, pero, Motoyasu vio algo que lo dejo paralizado… Otra vez… La misma mirada que Issei le dio en la torre del reloj… La misma sensación de peligro…

\- ¡Bien! ¡Todos, a los jardines del castillo! – Así, todos los de la sala salieron para poder ser testigo del duelo entre el héroe de la lanza y el criminal de escudo.

* * *

El escenario se estaba preparando, era una arena cuadrada rodeada de antorchas en sus esquinas, todos los nobles tomaban asiento en las gradas ya preparadas para poder vislumbrar el duelo. El rey estaba en una zona mucho más alta, junto a sus caballeros y entre ellos estaba retenida Raphtalia mirando con preocupación todo el lugar. Issei y Motoyasu estaba esperando dentro de una bóveda de armas en cada lado, esperando la señal para salir.

\- _{Listo, compañero} –_ Issei solo miraba a su alrededor e intento tomar una espada de un barril solo para que saliera el mensaje de advertencia.

\- Bueno… era de suponer… -

\- _{Mantente calmado, compañero… Además, tengo algo que te gustara} _ –

\- ¿Qué…? – Issei se mostro confundido por ello… Acaso… ¿Ddraig había obtenido algo beneficioso sobre sus habilidades?

\- _{Mira tu ventana de estado…} –_

\- ¡! –

**¡!**

**¡ÉXITO! ¡ESCUDO DE ENCICLOPEDIA ESPECIAL DESBLOQUEADO!**

**Escudo Birth: Requisitos completados.**

**Nivel: 1.**

**Habilidad Desbloqueada: "Renacimiento de escudos" (Forma: Primera. /Descripción: Invocación de escudos disponibles en un rango circular de 1 metro de diámetro. /Escudos invocados: 10 /Tiempo de enfriamiento: 2 minutos.)**

**Bono de equipo: Aura demoniaca +5 / Defensa +5 / Ataque +5 / Invocación de escudos simultanea: 3**

**Balance Breaker: Bloqueado.**

**Advertencia: Solo se podrá invocar escudos de material negativo o demoniaco. El aura demoniaca se verá expuesta al momento de equipar este escudo.**

**Nota: Las habilidades y los bonos serán aumentados cuando el nivel de escudo aumente. De igual forma, se desbloqueará el Balance Breaker.**

\- Kiba… - El segundo escudo especial fue desbloqueado y estaba pertenecía a su mejor amigo y casi hermano Yuuto Kiba.

\- _{Variante de la Sacred Gear del demonio Yuuto Kiba, supongo que cuando lo equipes podrás hacer uso de los escudos que quieras, obviamente tienes un límite de 3 invocaciones al mismo tiempo… Sin duda algo mortal si se llega a fortalecer} –_

\- Sí… - Issei solo sonreía, sus aliados aun estaban junto a él y no iba a desperdiciar el poder que ellos le están brindando. Pero, tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos al ver que la compuerta empezaba a abrirse… El combate estaba por empezar… Al abrirse, Issei y Motoyasu salieron de su respectiva zona y avanzaron a la arena preparada quedando uno enfrente del otro.

\- ¡Ahora, se llevará a cabo el duelo entre el héroe del escudo y el héroe de la lanza! – Grito el rey desde su asiento – El duelo terminara cuando uno de los combatientes ya pueda seguir o admita su derrota –

\- Dime… - Motoyasu hablo llamando la atención del castaño – En un batalla entre el escudo y la lanza… ¿Quién ganara? – Dijo en tono burlesco.

\- Je… - Pero, Issei solo mostro una pequeña risa confundiendo al rubio - … _Dirás entre un humano y un dragón… -_ Fue el pensamiento del castaño ocasionando una risa también en Ddraig.

\- ¡Entonces…! – Grito el rey mientras Motoyasu se preparaba e Issei también tomaba posición de combate - ¡Comiencen…! –

***CLANG***

**[BOOST]**

Motoyasu fue el primero en cargar contra Issei, su lanza fue en dirección directa al pecho del castaño. Pero, con un aumento Issei reacciono de forma inmediata y bloqueo el ataque.

\- Supongo que lo esperaba – Dijo el rubio mientras implantaba más empuje – Eres el héroe del escudo… Sin embargo, no podrás hacerme daño… Je – Issei se mantenía serio mientras evitaba dejar pasar el ataque del rubio.

**[BOOST]**

\- ¿Qué es ese sonido? – Motoyasu estaba confundido, había escuchado eso nuevamente… ¿Era algo de Issei?

\- Jejeje… - La risa del castaño, extraño al rubio.

***POW***

\- ¡! – Issei cargo su fuerza en su puño que enterró en el estomago del rubio. A lo lejos, Raphtalia observaba a su maestro luchar mientras era retenida por los caballeros, un poco lejos de ella estaba Myne quien solo reía de forma burlona llamando la atención de la semihumana.

\- No acepta que ha perdido – Dijo Myne con actitud arrogante – Un golpe de él no hará ningún rasguño… -

\- Ugh… -

\- ¿Qué? – Myne se mostro sorprendida, ya que Motoyasu mostraba una expresión de dolor mientras tomaba su estómago.

\- _¿Qué es esto…? – _Pensó el rubio mientras acariciaba la zona del golpe – _Se supone que no tiene ataque… Como es que… Se sintió como si una bola de acero fuera directamente hacia mi… -_ No lo comprendía, ese golpe si dolía como el infierno.

**[BOOST]**

\- _Otra vez… -_ Pensó el rubio al escuchar nuevamente ese sonido, esta vez tuvo que aclarar sus sentido al ver como Issei iba contra él preparando un puñetazo. Impulsándose con su lanza, logro evitar que fuera golpeado – No creas que con ese golpe me acabaras – Dijo preparando nuevamente su lanza- ¡Puñalada Caótica! – Grito mientras su lanza tomaba brillo y aumentaba su velocidad para impactar en Issei. Este no se movió del lugar y recibió el golpe bloqueándolo por completo.

\- Grrr… - El rubio se mostro sorprendido al ver que es escudo ahora sobresalían dos cabezas de perro.

\- ¡Mordida de perro! – Grito Issei activando el efecto especial del escudo, los perros se alargaron y mordieron en el brazo de Motoyasu. Aunque el daño era poco del escudo, Issei no desaprovecho esto y mando un puñetazo directamente al rostro del rubio quien salió volando a unos metros de la arena.

**[BOOST]**

\- ¡Prisión de escudos! – Ante la mención de la habilidad, los escudos rodearon a Motoyasu encerrándolo por completo y bloqueando su visión. El rubio intento liberarse, pero los escudos no recibían ningún daño – _Ahora veamos si funciona… -_ Pensó el castaño mientras esperaba que el efecto terminara - ¡Escudo de ataque aéreo! – Grito su habilidad mientras esta se materializaba y cargaba con fuerza hacia la prisión de escudos que de un momento a otro desapareció revelando a un confundido Motoyasu.

\- ¡! – El escudo materializado golpeado brutalmente al rubio quien fue lanzado al suelo. Issei se acerco mientras observaba como Motoyasu intentaba levantarse - ¿C-Como…? – Dijo mirando a Issei… Era demasiado extraño… Como el héroe del escudo podía causarle tanto daño… Como es que tenía tanta fuerza…

**[BOOST]**

Lo escucho nuevamente, pero esta vez vio algo más… Vio el escudo rojizo pequeño del castaño y pudo notar que el sonido se emitía en sincronía a como brillaba la gema del escudo. Entonces… Lo vio… Una silueta… Una gran silueta se formaba a las espaldas de Issei… La forma gigantesca de una criatura… Que hizo temblar a Motoyasu… ¿Qué era a lo que se estaba enfrentando…? ¿Qué era ese mounstro…?

\- ¿El héroe del escudo esta haciéndolo retroceder? – Fue uno de los comentarios de un noble.

\- ¿Cómo es posible… él solo usa un escudo? – Dijo otro y así varios susurros empezaron a ocasionarse entre los nobles al ver los sucesos de la pelea. Decir que el rey no estaba contento era poco, estaba furioso… ¿Cómo era posible…? Myne estaba en una situación igual, estaba incrédula ante lo que veía, pero una sonrisa malvada se formo en su rostro. Una que no paso desapercibido por Raphtalia, quien viendo la conmoción de los soldados que la retenían logro zafar un poco la venda que cubría su boca.

\- ¡Maestro Issei! – El grito de Raphtalia llamo la atención del castaño y gracias a sus instinto, preparo su escudo y de manera rápido logro bloquear una ráfaga de viento que iba directo a su espalda. Aunque logro alejarlo del rubio.

\- Tsk… Cállenla… - Ordeno Myne mientras los caballeros nuevamente retenían a Raphtalia y le tapaban su boca. Issei vio lo que pasaba y su ira creció un poco al ver el acto cobarde de esa mujer.

\- _{Compañero, concéntrate} –_ La voz de Ddraig calmo un poco a Issei mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente en el rubio. Este se había levantado y empezaba a acumular energía en su lanza.

\- ¡No me vencerás tan fácilmente! – Grito Motoyasu mientras alzaba su lanza y un rayo empezaba a generarse - ¡Lanza Relámpago! – Una gran energía se concentro y fue directamente contra Issei quien lo tomo de lleno.

***BOOM***

\- _¡Maestro…! - _ Raphtalia miraba con desesperación como el castaño recibió todo el ataque generándose una pequeña explosión y levantando una cortina de polvo.

\- Ahh… Ahh… Ahh… - Motoyasu jadeaba pesadamente, ese ataque tomo casi toda su energía y esperaba que lograra haberlo derrotado con eso.

\- … Ku… - Todos escucharon una voz salir del humo.

**[BOOST]**

El rubio empezó a retroceder un paso, lo vio… Issei estaba ahí con su escudo levantando… Pero, luego se alivio un poco, el castaño había recibido daño directo y se podía ver su ropa un poco magullada.

\- V-Vaya… - Dijo de forma nerviosa el rubio – No esperaba que aguantaras mi mejor habilidad –

\- … - Issei bajo su escudo mientras suspiraba un poco, el dolor era fuerte, pero lo pudo resistir, estuvo agradecido de aumentar más su defensa. Ese ataque había tomado gran parte de su resistencia.

\- Creo que podemos decir quien gano – Motoyasu avanzo lentamente un paso mientras apuntaba con su lanza – Estas muy herido… Te recomiendo rendirte… - Dijo con arrogancia. Todos los nobles estaban esperando que el escudo admitirá su derrota. Era bastante obvio por lo herido que estaba.

\- … - Issei solo miraba fijamente de manera seria al rubio para luego empezó a reír un poco.

\- ¿Qué te causa gracia? – Dijo el rubio un poco enojado al igual que el rey y Myne… ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

\- Jejeje… - El castaño se calmó un poco – Afecto… Crepuscular… -

\- ¿Qué? – Todos estaban confundidos por lo que dijo, pero lo siguiente que paso los dejo a todos con sorpresa en sus rostros. Su escudo cambio de forma, tomando un color amarillo característico y un gran domo verdoso se formó encerrando a Issei - ¿Qué demonios es eso? – Dijo el rubio mirando más de cerca el domo, pero luego su rostro se mostró en horro al notar que las heridas del castaño poco a poco empezaban a desaparecer.

\- Una habilidad muy especial… - Dijo Issei mientras veía como poco a poco el domo desaparecía y sentía como su dolor había desaparecido – Aunque una desventaja para ti – Se había recuperado… Y ahora sin dolor y aun con energía, tenía todas las de ganar nuevamente.

**[BOOST]**

***POW***

\- ¡Gah…! – Issei se movió de forma tan rápida que el pobre Motoyasu no pudo reaccionar y recibió el gran puñetazo en su estómago ocasionando una pequeña ráfaga de viento salir de su espalda - _¡Duele mucho más! –_ Fue el pensamiento del rubio, pero luego sintió dolor en su pecho al sentir la patada del castaño que lo hizo retroceder. Intentado balancear su lanza, intento atacar al castaño, pero no hizo efecto, ya que este lo bloqueo y luego con la parte baja del escudo lo golpeo en su mandíbula alejándolo de él. El rubio cayo pesadamente al suelo e intentaba levantarse nuevamente.

\- Terminemos con esto… ¡Escudo Birth! – Ante la mención de su nuevo escudo especial desbloqueado. El escudo Asia no cambio de color, pero en vez de los agujeros en forma de anillo que sobresalían en la cubierta del escudo, cambio a una imagen de una espada con alas demoniacas y la gema cambio del esmeralda al azul. A la vez que una pequeña aura rodeaba al castaño, un aura muy familiar característica de los demonios. Pero afortunadamente nadie podía percibirlo - ¡Renacimiento de escudos! – Grito la nueva habilidad en dirección a Motoyasu. Quien se preparaba para lo que empezara a hacer esa habilidad. De pronto el suelo empezó a temblar intensamente y se formó un círculo de un metro de diámetro en la arena encerrando al rubio.

***CRASH***

\- ¡AH! – Como si de cristal se tratase del suelo, 10 escudos aparecieron sobresaliendo del suelo que golpearon brutalmente a Motoyasu. Issei recordó esa habilidad cuando Kiba lo uso contra las piezas de Raiser en su enfrentamiento. Por un momento estuvo aliviado de que fueran escudos que sobresalían y no espadas, ya que hubieran matado de forma instantánea al héroe de la lanza. Después de ese golpe de escudos, el circulo desapareció, así como los escudos dejando caer a Motoyasu al suelo ya derrotado- M-Me… Rindo… - Todo el mundo en la arena estaba en silencio… No lo podían creer… El escudo había ganado… Nadie decía nada… En la parte más alta del castillo, Ren e Itsuki se habían puesto en ese lugar para poder ver de forma detallada todo el combate, ya habían visto el truco sucio de Myne atacando a Issei por la espalda, así que esperaban que el castaño perdiera, pero saldrían a su favor anulando el duelo… Sin embargo, no esperaban este resultado… El resultado de ver como Issei se levantaba… se recuperaba… y atacaba con gran poder a Motoyasu… Una persona que solo debía proteger… Tenía tanto poder…

\- Ren… - Itsuki dijo mientras miraba a su compañero héroe mientras sentía una inquietud, una que logro sentir en la torre del reloj de arena.

\- … Issei es peligroso… - Dijo Ren mirando al castaño. Su cuerpo también sentía ese peligro… Era consciente de la gravedad del asunto… A pesar de que era todo un juego… Issei parecía ser alguien que rompía ese esquema.

\- He ganado – Dijo Issei mientras encaraba al rey quien se mostraba furioso – Ahora cumple tu palabra – Myne estaba enojada… No, aún peor, muy pero muy furiosa tanto que se podría ver las venas de rabia mirando en dirección al héroe del escudo. Raphtalia estaba contenta y aliviada, la alegría era tanta al ver como su maestro salía invencible de ese combate.

\- ¡No hay manera! – El grito ocasionó que todos tomaran atención a quien pertenecía - ¡El héroe del escudo ha hecho trampa! ¡No hay forma de que él gane esta pelea! ¡Padre, por favor, otorga justicia a ese criminal! – Grito con desesperación Myne, pero ahora había revelado algo importante.

\- ¿Padre…? – Dijo Issei mientras miraba en dirección al rey - _¡¿Entonces todo estaba planeado?! – _Grito en su mente, era tan obvio entonces por que todo había salido a favor de Myne ante su acusación… Por qué el rey tomaba tanta hostilidad hacia él…

\- Es como dices, mi querida hija Malty – Dijo el rey para sorpresa de Issei… ¡¿Acaso estaba ciego?! Claramente Issei había ganado limpiamente sin mencionar la intervención de esa mujer en el duelo… Una mirada rápida a los nobles hizo comprender algo en el castaño… No importa si se quejaba… El rey era el que mandaba…

\- _Maldición… -_ Pensó Issei mirando en dirección a Raphtalia quien se mostraba triste y preocupada ante esta situación- _Ddraig… ¿Cuántos aumentos me quedan…? –_ Pregunto Issei en su mente… Estaba claro todo… Solo había una salida…

\- _{Aun no has desplegado todo… Pero es cuestión de tiempo para que llegues a tu limite} –_ Dijo el dragón evaluando los posibles resultados de esta situación.

\- _Bien… Me asegurare de salvar a Raphtalia… -_

\- _{Cuando quieras, compañero} –_ Issei ya se estaba preparando para poder escapar, iba a ser difícil, pero en su mente su prioridad era la semihumana… Ahora todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo. Motoyasu observaba todo lo que pasaba… Estaba confundido… Él claramente sabia que perdió… Issei no hizo nada de trampa, todo era de su escudo… ¿O de verdad era eso…? Estaba dudando… La figura que vio… Lo estaba confundiendo… Se quedo callado… A pesar de que quería admitir que perdió… Su orgullo era más grande…

\- ¡Además! – Nuevamente grito Myne o mejor dicho Malty - ¡Es imposible que el escudo puedo hacer daño! ¡Obviamente todo viene de parte de ella! – Dijo mientras señalaba a Raphtalia - ¡Ella debe haber hecho algún tipo de magia proporcionando poder contra el señor Motoyasu! – Ahora si se había pasado… El castaño vio que esa excusa era la más estúpida que había escuchado… Raphtalia también veía como como algo tonto.

\- Mmm… Ya veo, la influencia de esa maldición debe ser el causante – Issei solo veía incrédulo al rey… ¡¿Era en serio?! Incluso Ddraig no podía creer cuando estúpido podía ser este rey al creer a su hija.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente – Quien dijo eso fue Ren quien aparecía en la arena junto a Itsuki.

\- ¡Señor Itsuki! ¡Señor Ren! – Dijo Myne viendo a los dos nuevos individuos hacer aparición.

\- Se vio claramente todo… Motoyasu perdió totalmente – Dijo Itsuki acercándose al rubio y ayudándolo a levantarse.

\- Además pudimos verlo todo desde balcón – Ren apunto hacia la pelirroja – Pudimos ver claramente como usaste magia en contra de Issei –

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Grito Myne negando ese hecho.

\- ¿Qué…? – El rubio no creía lo que escuchaba… Su compañera había interferido en el duelo.

\- Obviamente nadie dirá nada por orden del rey – Continua Ren mirando hacia los nobles – Nadie se opondría ante la palabra del rey y su princesa –

\- _Ren… Itsuki… -_ Pensó Issei al mirar a sus compañeros héroes, no lo creía, pero en el fondo vio que ellos realmente lo estaban ayudando.

\- Hump… - El rey viendo que no había salida de esto, con un movimiento de sus manos a los caballeros, estos soltaron a Raphtalia quien no perdió el tiempo en ir con su maestro.

\- ¡Padre…! – Grito su hija al ver el acto del rey.

\- Proporciona la cantidad de fondos mínima de ayuda – Dijo el rey a uno de sus subordinados quienes acataban la orden y se retiraban al igual que el rey. Todos empezaron a retirarse del lugar aun sin creer que el duelo haya sido a favor del escudo. Raphtalia se susurró algo a Issei mientras este asintió, aunque un poco inseguro. Ella luego se acercó a Motoyasu.

***Paf***

Todo se sorprendieron ante la bofetada que Raphtalia le había dado al rubio. Este estaba aturdido por lo que acaba de recibir.

\- Nunca pedí que me liberaran… Nunca estuve bajo la influencia de la maldición de esclavos… Siempre estuve al lado del maestro Issei por mi propia voluntad – Dijo de forma muy seria.

\- Que… ¿Cómo puedes estar alguien como él? – Dijo el rubio recuperándose un poco y señalando a Issei - ¡Él es un violador! –

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada de él! ¡¿Acaso un violador se tomaría la molestia de salvar a un esclavo, cuidarlo, alimentarlo y encima curarme de una enfermedad que casi me mata?! – Ante el grito de la semihumana, Motoyasu solo retrocedió un paso –

\- ¡Él abuso de mí! – Quien dijo eso fue Malty llamando la atención de todos, Raphtalia la miro y solo dio una risa burlona ante ese dicho… ¿En serio se iba a creer eso viendo lo víbora que era ella?

\- Me has acusado de haber usado magia para ayudar a mi maestro cuando claramente ni si quiera se usar magia… ¿Y esperas que te crea? – Ante las palabras de Raphtalia, la pelirroja solo se quedó callando mientras la rabia se sentía en ella. Motoyasu tampoco dijo nada, empezaba a ver que no había ningún argumento que pueda contraatacar- El maestro Issei nunca ha maltratado o abusado de mí, siempre me ha protegido y nunca me ha obligado a hacer algo en mi contra… Solo cuando intente superar mi miedo de pelear –

\- ¡Ese es el problema! – Dijo Motoyasu viendo una oportunidad para contraatacar - ¡No puede forzarte a pelear! ¡Especialmente si era una chica muy hermosa! –

\- … - Issei solo miraba el intento de Motoyasu de contraargumentar los diálogos de Raphtalia – _En serio… este tipo es un idiota… -_ Pensó, obviamente él tampoco quería que Raphtalia peleara, pero Ddraig le hizo entrar en razón… Que ella debía ser fuerte… Y ahora era una mujer no solo hermosa si no también poderosa… Había crecido mucho… - _¡No! – _Nuevamente Issei negó mentalmente para gracia de Ddraig…

\- Entonces, hubieras preferido que yo y el maestro Issei hubiéramos muerto cuando nos enfrentamos a mounstros… Obviamente el maestro Issei no puede pelear contra todo… Él necesita ayuda… Él necesita una espada, ya que él solo puede defender –

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tu? – Motoyasu no lo comprendía… ¿Por qué ella se podía de lado de ese criminal…? ¿Por qué? O acaso… ¿Él estaba equivocado?

\- Nunca lo entenderás – Dijo finalmente Raphtalia dándole la espalda yendo nuevamente al lado de Issei.

\- … - Motoyasu no dijo nada más y se alejo junto a una furiosa Malty que no paraba de mirar con enojo al castaño y la semihumana. Ren e Itsuki no dijeron nada y también se retiraron del lugar.

\- Uff… - Raphtalia e Issei estaban solo en la arena, ella suspiro pesadamente como si hubiera liberado algo muy grande y paso a abrazar a su maestro para sorpresa de este.

\- ¿Raphtalia? – Issei estaba confundido.

\- Gracias… Gracias por salvarme, maestro Issei… - Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras rompía el abrazo. Issei solo se mostro un poco avergonzado – También, ahora entiendo por que se llevaba mal con los demás héroes –

\- _Es cierto… - _Pensó al recordar la acusación, puso un semblante nervioso.

\- Yo sé que no lo hizo, maestro Issei… He visto lo malvado que son esas personas… Además, con todo lo que hizo por mí… Es imposible que no le crea a usted… - Ante esas palabras, Issei solo mostro una gran sonrisa e inconscientemente pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro.

\- ¿Eh? – Vio como sus lagrimas caían, pero luego empezó a reír un poco… como si un dolor que tuvo tanto tiempo poco a poco empezaba a aliviarse…

\- ¿Maestro? – Raphtalia se mostró preocupada y confundida.

\- No es nada… - Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza – Gracias por creer en mí, Raphtalia… -

\- Jeje… - Ambos decidieron quedarse ahí, no querían que el buen humor en ambos se vaya al ir al banquete.

\- _{Es bueno verte nuevamente sonreír de verdad, compañero} – _Dijo Ddraig observando curioso a su anfitrión, por suerte lo que decía solo era escuchado por él. Era algo cierto, Issei solo mantenía una sonrisa muerta todo el tiempo, sus emociones estaba desapareciendo, pero gracias a la pequeña Raphtalia. Issei Hyodou se estaba recuperando y poco a poco volvería a ser como antes – _{Issei Hyodou… Un anfitrión único… Espero ver que más sorpresas te esperan…} –_

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, encontraron una habitación de sirvientes sin uso y lo usaron para poder descansar e irse de ahí. Issei durmió rápidamente como roca, el cansancio mental y físico del duelo lo había dejo sumamente agotado, mientras tanto Raphtalia por un tiempo miraba a su maestro dormido… Ella estaba feliz…

\- _Espero que no me siga viendo como una niña – _Pensó ella mirándolo fijamente, era algo que ella tenía confusión, obviamente Issei la veía como mujer por los momentos de nerviosismo que emitía el castaño, aunque a veces aun la trataba como una pequeña niña como intentando negar el hecho que ella ya era una mujer – _Sé que todavía no he madurado emocionalmente, pero hare lo posible para que me reconozca como una adulta… - _Se decidió mentalmente… Pobre… Si supiera que su maestro poco a poco deberá ceder a reconocerla como la hermosa mujer que es… Inconscientemente puso una mano en su marca… Sin darse cuenta, la gema del escudo de su maestro brillo un poco al igual que su marca como si se fortaleciera aun más la conexión… Ella lo sentía… Sentía que estaba muy vinculada a su maestro y… No le disgustaba… Con esa sensación… Ella se recostó y también durmió a su lado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Raphtalia fue la primera en levantarse y noto que su maestro aun estaba dormido, así que tuvo una idea mientras salía de la habitación. Luego de un momento, el castaño se estaba levantando y de pronto sintió como su estómago pedía por comida. Antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, vio como Raphtalia entraba con dos sándwiches en sus manos.

\- Los cocineros me dieron algo de comida que les sobro – Dijo ella mientras le daba un sándwich a su maestro- Aunque solo los he puesto entre dos rebanada de panes –

\- Aun así… Gracias – Dijo el castaño mientras mordía su comida, por alguna razón lo sintió más delicioso de lo normal… Era extraño… Pero por ahora lo disfrutaría… Así ambos disfrutaron de un agradable refrigerio…

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora? – Pregunto Raphtalia mirando curiosa a su maestro.

\- Supongo que conseguir dinero y mejorar nuestro equipamiento… Hemos gastado mucho y debemos reponernos rápido –

\- Sí – Raphtalia tomo la mano de su maestro para sorpresa de este- ¡Hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, maestro Issei! –

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo él con entusiasmo apretando suavemente la mano de ella. Ambos habían perdido mucho… Ambos habían saboreado las puertas de la muerte… Pero el destino los unió… El destino decidió juntarlos para sobrevivir… Para que cada uno alivia el dolor del otro… Sin embargo, este era solo el comienzo… El comienzo de una prueba para ambos… La pregunta cuestionada seria… ¿Lograran pasar esta prueba?

* * *

Cerca de un pueblo, se extendía un enorme bosque hermoso y lleno de varios animales silvestres que habitaban ahí, sin embargo, en lo más alto de una colina había una cueva enorme. De dicha cueva, salía una pequeña niña, aunque los rasgos que más sorprendía eran unas orejas de perro sobresaliendo de su cabeza, al igual que una pequeña cola, su ropaje era una típica vestimenta de pueblerino. Ella miraba a lo lejos todo el campo del bosque, se sentía en paz en ese lugar, pero unas pisadas fuertes la hicieron cambiar su atención.

\- **Wyndia **– La mencionada observo como un dragón gigantesco occidental color purpura salía de la cueva.

\- Papá… - Dijo la niña mientras se acercaba al dragón y abrazaba su abdomen, el dragón solo la miraba y con su cola la enrolló hasta que después de un momento la niña se durmió con una sonrisa...

\- ¡Padre! – El dragón purpura giro su cabeza en dirección a su llamado, del cielo descendieron otros 3 dragones de menor tamaño también occidentales y de otros colores – Hemos vuelto… -

\- **¿Situación…?** -

\- Tenia razón… Padre… - Dijo uno de los dragones de forma nerviosa – Una energía oscura se encontró a varios kilómetros de la aldea… Aunque no encontramos lo que lo causaba… Todo el área estaba destruido y contaminada… -

\- **… **\- El gran dragón solo escuchaba atentamente… Hace unos días, él estaba tranquilamente en su hogar junto a la pequeña semihumana hasta que sintió una corriente de poder… Un poder que reconocería en cualquier momento… El poder de un dragón oscuro… - **Escúchenme atentamente… Quiero que transporten un mensaje directo a los demás emperadores dragones del mundo… La situación es muy grade de por sí… Aun si sumamos las olas… **-

\- Entonces, iremos y regresaremos de inmediato – Sin embargo, el dragón superior negó.

\- **No… Quiero que todos vayan… Y se queden ahí hasta nueva orden… **\- Ese dialogo sorprendió a los dragones menores.

\- ¡Pero, padre! ¡Los cazadores han estado atacando más de lo normal! ¡No podemos dejarlo a usted solo! – El dragón se refuto paso su mirada a la pequeña que dormía - ¡Wyndia esta en peligro! – El gran dragón se quedo en silencio un poco hasta que una pequeña aura empezó a rodearlo asustando a los pequeños dragones, pero por alguna razón no alteraba a la pequeña.

\- **No lo volveré a repetir… Obedezcan… Además… **\- Dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar - **¿Se han olvidado quien soy? **– La simple pregunta solo puso nervioso a los demás, aunque un parecían negarse… El poder de un dragón superior los hacia obedecer. Así ellos se retiraron del lugar ante la mirada del dragón purpura quien disipo su aura… - **Ahh… **\- Suspiro pesadamente mientras tomaba con cuidado a la pequeña con su cola y la subía a su lomo para que descansara mejor - **¿Qué es lo que esta pasando…? **– Estaba preocupado… Sintió no solo la manifestación de energía negativa de un dragón oscuro… Sino muchas más… Gaelion… El dragón emperador de este bosque miraba más allá del bosque hasta que a muchos kilómetros sintió algo que lo perturbo -** Ha llegado el momento… **\- Dijo al notar como algunas criaturas empezaban a desaparecer del mapa, a pesar de que era a muchos kilómetros de donde se encontraban… La cantidad abismal de desapariciones de energías era alta… Algo estaba ocasionando eso… Algo sumamente peligroso…

* * *

En otro lugar, más específicos en lo que parecía ser unas ruinas en un bosque. Se encontraba una pequeña niña de pelo plateado, ojos color rojos y tenia un vestido blanco con un poco de rojo parecido a un traje de lolita gótica y unas botas de seda blancas. Aunque lo más destacables seria unas pequeñas alas sobresaliendo de su espalda. Ella estaba sentada en una roca con los ojos fijos en el cielo, ella era Fitoria… Un ser legendario, reina de los filoliales, unas aves gigantescas que varían en color y son usados como animales de transporte. Fitoria había sentido el despertar de los nuevos héroes de esta era… En un principio, los estaba observando para determinar su resolución y su accionar… Sin embargo, lo que vio la decepciono en un principio… El héroe de la lanza era un total mujeriego que solo se dedicaba a crecer su fama entre las mujeres y no se preocupaba por los pueblos… El héroe de la espada era casi una persona solitaria que mayormente hacia lo que se respectaría pedidos al azar y parecía ser que su único objetivo era se el mejor… El héroe del arco era algo más reservado… Había ocultado su misma identidad y actuaba si fuera el héroe sin nombre de cada pueblo… Estos tres héroes no tomaban su puesto en serio… Fitoria estaba decepcionada, pero algo la hizo cambiar su punto de vista… El héroe del escudo… Vio como lo marginaron en ese reino… Vio el sufrimiento que tuvo… Pero, esas cosas era lo de menos… Ella lo sintió… Él no era humano… Él era algo mucho más… Y lo que más le llamo la atención, era que este héroe si tomaba su trabajo… Actuaba para salvar… Su mirada denotaba que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por los demás… Vio como salvo a ese pueblo… Como a pesar de su reputación… No dudo ningún segundo a salvar a esas personas… ¿Quién era él? Tenia que saberlo… Así, Fitoria se dedico a observar más al nuevo héroe del escudo… Sus acciones eran algo que le agradaba y a pesar de que Issei sufrió por ese reino… Él no demostraba su enojo… Es como si lo reprimirá y se enfocara en lo más importante… Siguió observando hasta hoy… Hoy fue algo muy impactante… Una energía se había manifestado… Después de la segunda ola… Algo apareció… No… Varias cosas aparecieron… Estaba preocupada… Ya tenia suficiente con encargarse de las olas en otras partes del mundo… Ahora estas cosas que han aparecido han empezado a matar… Y lo que más le sorprendió seria la energía que estaba sintiendo… La de su enemigo natural… La de un dragón oscuro…

* * *

Dentro un pueblo, se destacaba un enorme castillo donde habitaba un noble… Aunque de noble solo lo tendría de título, ya que en este momento se podía ver como torturaba a un niño… Más específicamente a un semihumano… Este noble era Idol Raiber, su apariencia era de una persona de mediana edad con sobrepeso, cabello desordenado color rubio, su traje era el típico de un duque, en su mano tenia un látigo con el cual hacia sufrir al pobre esclavo… Este hombre era alguien que disfrutaba del sadismo contra los semihumanos ya que los repudiaba con todo su ser… Y ahora se estaba satisfaciendo haciendo sufrir a un nuevo esclavo que había obtenido gracias a uno de sus guardias que logro interceptar a algunos adultos semihumanos escapando a los países vecinos… A pesar de que había obtenido gran parte de los semihumanos sobrevivientes de la primera ola del pueblo de Raphtalia… Ya había matado a la mayoría o intercambiado, así que ahora solo les quedaba dos y uno ya estaba en las últimas… Igual, tarde o temprano iban a morir o los iba a vender al comerciante de esclavos… Se sentía aburrido, pero ahora podía disfrutar nuevamente ante su nueva adquisición… Los gritos del esclavo se escuchaban por toda la habitación y también por fuera, siendo los guardias y sirvientes que lo escuchaban… Ya estaban acostumbrados a esto… Pero, ahora nos enfocaremos más abajo del castillo, en lo que seria en el patio, se encontraba una entrada… Esa entrada conectaba con lo que seria un calabozo, ahí se pudo observar varios cadáveres, así como esqueletos que Dios sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí… Al fondo del calabozo había dos celdas ocupadas, en la derecha estaba colgado un pequeño semihumano con rasgos de perro por sus orejas y solo vestía un trapo sucio revelando su cola peluda.

\- R-Ri…fana… - Dijo el semihumano mirando la otra celda – Tienes que resistir… - En la otra celda, se encontraba otro semihumano, ella era una niña con orejas redondas parecidos a un roedor, su cabello era color gris claro… Ella se encontraba echada en lo que sería un tablón de madera mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

\- K-Keel… Cof… Cof… - Dijo el nombre del otro semihumano mientras tosía fuertemente.

\- Por favor… Resiste… -

\- … Tranquilo… Aun no me… voy… - Dijo en susurro mientras con esfuerzo se levantaba y miraba a su amigo encadenado – Crees… ¿Crees… que Raphtalia… este bien? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- … Sí… Ella… Ella era la más fuerte… - Keel mostro también una sonrisa y luego intento animarse – Tenemos que resistir… Tu misma lo escuchaste… Los héroes… Ya han… Llegado… - Era cierto, en una de sus torturas habítales, ambos lograron obtener noticias de la invocación de los héroes y para sorpresa los cuatro héroes legendarios fueron invocados en el mismo reino.

\- … Jeje… Cof… Cof… Cof – Rifana intento reír un poco, pero la tos fue más fuerte tanto que la hizo escupir un poco de sangre y la hizo caer de rodillas.

\- ¡Rifana! – Grito preocupada su amigo semihumano, pero luego vio ella se levanto y se sentó en el tablón mientras temblaba un poco - ¿Rifana? –

\- Solo… - Dijo en susurro mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de su rostro – Solo… Espero… poder estar… para ese entonces… -

\- Rifana… - Keel también empezó a llorar, de los que más sufrieron las torturas era la pequeña Rifana a tal grado de casi dejarla muerta… Pero era algo extraño… Por alguna razón… La pequeña aún se mantenía con vida… Pero no faltaba poco para que llegara su momento… Ella misma lo sentía…

\- _Raphtalia… - _Pensó ella mientras observaba sus manos con sangre para luego una imagen de la pequeña Raphtalia aparecía en su mente con una gran sonrisa – _Me gustaría… Poder verte… Una vez más… - _Con ese pensamiento se recostó en el tablón de madera y se dispuso a descansar… Keel miro a su amiga recostarse… Se sentía frustrado… Ya había perdido a mucho… Extrañaba a todos… En especial a Raphtalia… Pero, aun no perdía la esperanza… Sabia que llegara un día en que podrán ser libres… Solo tenían que esperar… Esperar… Sí… Pero, lo que no sabría él es que su deseo seria escuchado… Ya había llegado un salvador… Uno que estaba dispuesto a no dejar morir a nadie… Issei Hyodou recién a comenzado su misión… Su prueba…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**ARCO I: CERRADO**_

* * *

**Hola a todos, bueno esta vez traje un capitulo más rápido de lo normal, ya que ahora que estoy de vacaciones pude tomarme el tiempo para relajarme y poner en claro mis ideas para este fic. Tal vez lo más destacable seria la relación de Issei y Raphtalia plantado en este capítulo, así como el enfrentamiento a la ola de la calamidad y el enfrentamiento de Issei y Motoyasu. Obviamente todo esta referenciado tal como esta en la novela Tate no Yuusha, con varios cambios y planteando la inserción de Issei en este historia. A diferencia de Naofumi, quien mostraba más su ira y su enojo, Issei logro no estar en ese mismo estado gracias a Ddraig y más aun ustedes saben como es el personaje que esta dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, su corazón honesto. Obviamente, también tiene algunos traumas con respecto a su mundo original que poco a poco lo superara con Raphtalia. Tambien, la armadura barbara que usa Issei es la misma que Naofumi, pero la diferencia seria el color de la capa que en vez de verde es rojiza combinando con el escudo Boosted Gear. La verdad me costo mucho hacer este capítulo, ya sea para que quede bien planteado y no dejar huecos argumentales. Además, he revelado algunos personajes importantes a si como un poco de trama de lo que pasara en los siguientes arcos. Obviamente todos estarán pensando en Rifana, ya que… Sí… Ella la mantendré con vida en esta historia… Pero, también será un punto importante en la revelación de un escudo especial… Intenten comentar si saben a que escudo me refiero… Fitoria y Gaelion son dos seres superiores, siendo Gaelion un dragón emperador, pero no está al nivel de Ddraig, seria más como un rey dragón o casi… Estos también son punto importante, Fitoria ya deberían saber y Gaelion le estoy preparan un gran escenario para mi arco original… Por último, se revelo el segundo escudo especial que pertenece a Kiba, se que suena algo raro Escudo Birth, pero al menos el nombre a la habilidad lo compensa. Espero haber logrado entender como se manifiesta la habilidad especial y si no pues, eres libre de mandarme un PM para explicarlo mucho… Es más como siempre digo si alguno tiene alguna duda con respecto a este capítulo con gusto me mandan un PM y yo les explicare… Obviamente evitando cualquier spoiler de todo el fic… Creo que eso seria todo… En fin, espero les haya gustado y veamos si traigo otro capitulo más rápido. Les mando un gran saludo.**

**PD: Actualizacion 29/06/2020. Correción de errores gramaticales.**


End file.
